


Bienvenus à New-Louis

by HyperRaspberry



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Implied Angie Martinelli/Peggy Carter, Implied Misty Knight/Colleen Wing, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Character, Jewish Steve Rogers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Minor Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew, Minor Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Minor Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, buddy cop, implied Kate Bishop/America Chavez
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: Sam est le nouveau policier en ville. Mésestimé par son supérieur et ses collègues, il peine à trouver sa place dans ce nouvel environnement. Les choses seraient plus faciles si le charmant serveur qui l'a ouvertement dragué n'était pas un escroc. Et si le fils du maire n'avait pas disparu, dans la même lignée qu'une foule d'héritiers de riches familles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funambulle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funambulle/gifts).



> Salut ! Cette fois, on peut dire que c'est officiellement la rentrée ! J'ai été très paresseuse pendant les vacances d'été alors il n'y aura malheureusement pas de chapitre d'Un Monde Métallique ce mois-ci. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne ce premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic courte. Oui, encore une nouvelle histoire, mais j'avance et j'essaye vraiment de tout finir ! J'essaye. Quoi qu'il en soit !
> 
> Pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu cette idée en regardant Zootopie. Au début, c'était juste un petit délire, mais ça s'est ensuite précisé pendant mon second visionnage et j'ai pas résisté. Je faiblis un peu ces derniers temps alors j'espère que me remettre dans le bain et recommencer à publier va me remotiver ! Bon, comme les personnages sont humains, j'ai essayé de transférer les thèmes et du coup parfois, ça peut manquer de subtilité, mais j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour essayer de rester vague sans entrer dans la dénonciation caricaturale, et en essayant de garder le ton du dessin-animé.
> 
> Autant dire que je me suis lancé dans un pari stupide.
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Birds don't just fly_  
_They fall down_  
_And get up_

_Nobody lears without getting it wrong_

Gidéon et Sarah étaient surexcités. C'était la première fois qu'ils montaient à l'avant d'un tramway et ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles ils n'arrivaient pas à tenir en place. New Louis dépassait, de loin, tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Le tramway n'était qu'une partie d'un tout. Du grand pont sur lequel ils passaient, ils pouvaient déjà voir les hautes tours de verre et de métal, contempler l'immensité de la ville qui se déployait au milieu d'un paysage grandiose, avec au loin, la mer, et de l'autre côté, les montagnes. « Entre mer et montagne », comme ils avaient toujours dit.

Sam lui-même ne retint pas une exclamation de surprise en se collant à la vitre avec ses deux cadets. Il se laissa se perdre dans la contemplation de la grande cité, à l'architecture si différente que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le peu de grandes villes où il avait mis les pieds transpiraient l'architecture coloniale, de grandes villas aux couleurs claires et aux toits blancs, aux multiples fenêtres, chargées de colonnes et de poutres. Ici, il y en avait quelques-unes, mais elles se perdaient au milieu d'habitations tout aussi colorées les unes que les autres, rouges, vertes, jaune, bleues, et des grands immeubles modernes qui dominaient tant le paysage qu'ils étaient visibles du tramway.

Et si depuis le début, Sam avait tenté de refréner son enthousiasme, il ne se retint plus quand ils pénétrèrent pleinement les rues. Des drapeaux différents sur toutes les fenêtres et les balcons de bois, une infinité de lampadaires, des cinémas aux façades illuminées, des palmiers par dizaines sur les trottoirs, les tours de verres se mêlaient aux vielles cathédrales avec une aisance naturelle.

Les gens étaient vêtus de milles et une étoffe de couleur, les taxis circulaient en si grand nombre qu'ils occultaient les voitures particulières. Le tramway passa devant de grands blocs d'immeubles aux pierres sombres et aux multiples fenêtres semblables, et au milieu de sublimes quartier résidentiels, avant d'enfin passer dans le quartier que la famille Wilson allait habiter. Sam interpella le chauffeur et lui demanda de s'arrêter devant un grand immeuble rouge à angles ronds.

Les fenêtres du bas étaient hautes et en forme d'arc, avec des vitres sans tain dans le ton de l'orangé. Au premier étage, des fenêtres à guillotine couplées à des sombres volets à double battants. Les balcons étaient chargés de fleurs et formaient une terrasse ombragée protégée du soleil par un prolongement métallique de la toiture. Sam plissa les yeux, valise en main, alors que son frère, avec juste un gros sac, mettait sa main en visière. Sarah quant à elle, s'était mise à sautiller tout son possible, joyeuse comme il n'était sans doute pas permis de l'être.

Sam essayait de ne pas se faire d'illusion. Il savait que New Louis était la ville qu'elle était, qu'elle avait son lot de promesse et il avait pu le voir lui-même, son lot de merveilles. Comme beaucoup de villes du Nord. Le Nord qui avait aboli la ségrégation, qui laissaient les peuples et les ethnies se mélanger, qui avaient promis la liberté de culte à tout le monde, après un long conflit avec le Sud qui avait toujours refusé de changer sa législation. Alors oui, dans une ville du Nord, sa situation serait toujours meilleure que celle d'autrefois. Mais il se disait qu'il fallait garder les pieds sur Terre, que tout n'allait pas être tout rose, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui, mais en voyant la mine si radieuse de ses deux cadets, qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu si heureux depuis l'enterrement de leur mère, il se permit, rien que pour une journée, de s'imprégner de joie et d'espoir en posant le pied sur le trottoir.

La fratrie s'en alla jusqu'à la grande porte verte à double battant, et ce fut Sarah qui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques instants plus tard, une petite dame à la peau tannée et au visage entourée d'un foulard venait leur ouvrir. Sous son nez aquilin, elle leur servit un grand sourire.

« Enchantée, dit-elle calmement. Vous devez être les Wilson ? Sam, c'est bien ça ?

\- Enchanté, répondit l'aîné en lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Muneeba Khan, répondit la femme en les invitant à entrer. Votre appartement est prêt. »

Le couloir dans lequel elle les entraîna, même pour un couloir public, avait quelque chose de chaleureux. Le parquet était couvert d'un long tapis persan, les murs décorés de quelques tableaux et de nombreuses plantes donnaient vie à l'endroit. Quatre portes peintes en rouges étaient incrustées dans les murs pistache, chacune marquée d'un beau numéro doré, avec, un fond, un escalier en colimaçon.

Muneeba lâcha quelques mots en arabe et quelques instants plus tard, une jeune adolescente déboulait des escaliers. Elle avait de longs cheveux sombres, un visage fin et un nez tout aussi aquilin que celui de Muneeba, un menton pointu, et de grands yeux marron, pétillants d'intelligence. Elle échangea quelques paroles avec sa mère avant de se tourner vers Sam, Gidéon et Sarah.

« Ma fille Kamala va vous montrer votre nouveau chez vous, annonça-t-elle.

\- Salut, se réjouit ladite Kamala. Bienvenus à New Louis ! »

* * *

Ils partageaient l'étage avec Claire Temple, une infirmière à la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs, qui avait l'air constamment épuisé et dont la moitié du vocabulaire était constitué de soupirs, de son petit ami Matthew Murdock, un aveugle aux cheveux oscillant entre le roux et le brun, de la famille Morales, dont le fils, Miles, était un ami proche de Kamala, et des frères Summers, qui « étaient bruyants et ne s'excusaient pas ».

Leur appartement était aussi cosy qu'élégant. Deux chambres, une salle de bain et une pièce unique pour la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger, c'était bien plus qu'ils n'auraient imaginé dans une aussi grande ville. Bien sûr, les pièces étaient étroites, peu meublées, mais c'était assez.

Sam légua à ses deux cadets la chambre la plus grande étant donné qu'ils allaient se la partager, ainsi que le lit double qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, afin qu'ils aient tout de même un peu d'espace. A part la table de chevet et le placard, la pièce ne pouvait rien accueillir d'autre.

La chambre de Sam n'avait quant à elle qu'un lit une place et un bureau. Sans la chaise.

Le salon était équipé d'un sofa deux places et une télévision antique ainsi qu'un poste de radio, la cuisine, d'un lavabo, petit frigidaire et une cuisinière, ainsi qu'un plan de travail qui servait aussi de placard pour ... tout. Nourriture, ustensiles de cuisines, et produits divers. Mais les murs étaient peints, les sols couverts de tapis et les fenêtres mariées à de beaux rideaux, ce qui donnait malgré tout un air chaleureux à la maison.

Sarah et Gidéon s'en allèrent directement dans leur chambre défaire leurs valises, alors que Sam se contentait de mettre la sienne au pied de son lit, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Muneeba Khan se tenait là, un grand plat couvert en main.

« Madame, » s'étonna Sam.

Il la trouvait très élégante dans son hijab bleu foncé ornés d'orchidées violettes. Face à elle, dans sa chemise blanche mal repassée, avec ses bretelles et son pantalon brun vieillot, il n'eut pas réellement l'impression d'avoir fière allure.

« Je vous ai préparé un plat pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue, annonça-t-elle avec fierté. C'est la tradition chez nous, pour les nouveaux locataires. »

Sam resta béat quelques secondes, les yeux ronds, avant de revenir sur le plancher des vaches et de secouer la tête. Il tendit les mains, dans lesquelles elle plaça le grand plat, rond et creux. Un sourire lui échappa.

« Merci beaucoup, madame.

\- Bienvenus à New Louis. »

* * *

« Je vais vous réveiller à sept heures, dit Sam. Je vous dépose à l'école, et Muneeba viendra vous chercher. Et vous resterez chez les Morales jusqu'à mon retour.

\- D'accord Sam, » dirent Gidéon et Sarah d'une même voix.

Sam, finissant de les border, s'assit au bord du lit, à côté de Sarah, qui avait la tête toute décorée de bantus knots. Gidéon, lui, s'endormait déjà. La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde. Entre le voyage et l'installation, l'euphorie qui l'avait fait se lever à cinq heures du matin l'avait enfin quitté. Sam passa rapidement sa main sur la joue de son cadet, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, lui et Sarah, sur la joue. Celle-ci garda ses grands yeux noirs dardés sur lui un long moment.

« Tu vas vraiment être policier, » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Un sourire triste échappa à Sam. Même si Sarah n'avait pas la même crainte mélangée à de la haine envers le corps de police de leur petite ville du Sud, il ne pouvait que comprendre cette incrédulité. Toutefois, il hocha la tête. C'était lui qui l'avait choisi, après tout.

« Mais t'avais pas le droit, dans le Sud, tenta sa petite sœur.

\- Eh bien, c'est pour ça qu'on a quitté le Sud, non ? Répondit calmement son aîné.

\- Tu peux, ici ? »

Son étonnement lui avait fait écarquiller les yeux et ses lèvres brunes décrivirent un grand « o » de surprise. Sam haussa les épaules, continuant de sourire.

« Eh bien, admit-il, faut croire.

\- Et ça te fait pas peur, » chuchota sa sœur qui avait compris le sous-entendu.

Sam s'étonnait toujours de la clairvoyance de sa petite sœur dans ce genre de situation. Et s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier d'elle et de lui dire la vérité, il espérait sincèrement que cette sincérité ne finirait pas par lui jouer des tours, plus tard. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas garder le masque fort et bienveillant que son père avait toujours eu. Son père qui n'avait jamais montré ses doutes et ses faiblesses, et qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un modèle de force de la nature.

Certitude qui avait, malheureusement, fini par s'effondrer.

Alors il décida d'être honnête, parce que c'était, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à sa petite sœur.

« Si, un peu. Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais c'est ce que je veux, pour moi –pour vous. »

Le silence de sa sœur traduisit toute l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Elle essayait de comprendre à quel point cela pouvait être important, mais elle ne pouvait, naturellement, emmagasiner tous les enjeux. Sam était quelqu'un de déterminé, il avait beaucoup hésité avant de prendre cette décision, mais c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Changer la donne, montrer que tout était possible même pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Et New Louis lui avait offert cette possibilité, alors, malgré les doutes, il se devait de la saisir. Mais Sarah n'avait pas à s'occuper de ça. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour le moment, c'était être une petite fille, aller à l'école, et profiter de sa nouvelle vie où, il l'espérait, elle n'aurait pas à craindre que des hommes tous vêtus de blanc fassent irruption au milieu de la nuit pour leur donner la chasse et brûler leurs maisons. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Elle eut le droit à une nouvelle bise, sur les deux yeux.

« Bonne nuit Sarah, murmura Sam.

\- Bonne nuit… »

Elle s'endormait déjà. Sam attendit que sa respiration devienne régulière, ce sur quoi il ferma les volets, éteignit la lampe de chevet, et quitta leur chambre pour gagner la sienne.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit et s'autorisa enfin un long soupir. Qui mélangeait un peu tout. Fatigue, soulagement, euphorie, mais aussi une mortelle appréhension.

New Louis était la ville de tous les possibles à ce que l'on disait. Enfin, c'était ce que l'on disait de toutes les grandes villes du Nord, mais New Louis avait un statut encore plus à part. Parce que New Louis avait, dans son programme électoral, plusieurs mesures destinées à avantager les minorités, à les mettre en valeur dans la société et leur octroyer un vrai statut.

L'accepter dans la police avait été l'une d'elle.

* * *

L'image de Sarah et Gidéon s'en allant en courant dans la cour de l'école l'accompagna, dans le tramway, comme un sort réconfortant, jusqu'au Poste de Police Principal, dans le centre-ville.

C'était un gigantesque bâtiment d'une dizaine d'étages –Sam n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi haut d'aussi près, si bien qu'il resta bouche bée une poignée de secondes, la tête complètement renversée, et les yeux ronds. En bas, de multiples portes de bois en forme d'arc, et au-dessus, ce qui semblait être une infinité de petites fenêtres rondes. Le toit, quant à lui, était totalement plat. Sam, emballé dans son uniforme policier tout neuf, passa la porte principale en trottinant, espérant juste ne pas être en retard.

Tout un pan de mur était percé de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient ruisseler la lumière du matin sur le sol fait d'un carrelage si lisse et brillant qu'il semblait fait d'une seule pièce. Le plafond était exceptionnellement haut, et chargé de lustres. Dans le grand hall circulait une foule civile qui se mêlait aux hommes en uniformes.

Sam tenta de ne pas les fixer trop intensément alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'accueil, au fond du hall, occupé par un homme de sa tranche d'âge, plutôt fin, aux cheveux foncés et coupés courts. Ses traits étaient anguleux et la pointe de ses oreilles ressortait de sa petite touffe de cheveux, et ses yeux en amande étaient d'un vert pâle tout constellé de marron. « Scott Lang », disait la petite plaque devant lui.

En voyant Sam, le visage de Scott s'illumina avec la rapidité d'un luminaire et il se pencha au-dessus de son bureau pour le voir de plus près, alors que Sam n'avait même pas eu le temps de glisser un mot.

« Eh ! S'écria-t-il. Alors c'est vrai, ils nous ont embauché un petit chocolaté ! Comment ça va, je m'appelle Scott ! »

Sam se rembrunit et tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop abrupt alors que ses sourcils retombaient sur son front.

« Je sais, articula-t-il d'une voix monocorde, c'est écrit là. Mais, à ce propos… »

Scott leva de hauts sourcils, pour montrer qu'il était totalement attentif.

« Comment dire, soupira Sam en se pinçant le nez. Ne m'appelez pas « chocolaté », s'il-vous-plait.

\- Hein, s'étonna Scott en levant les épaules, mais…

\- Je vous explique, l'interrompit Sam en levant une main, le ton grave. Qu'un noir appelle un autre noir « chocolat », ça va. En revanche, si quelqu'un d'autre le fait, ça sonne plutôt… Dégradant. Vous voyez ? »

Il s'attendait à une réaction d'incompréhension comme il en avait essuyé des dizaines depuis son enfance, et pourtant, l'expression du visage de Scott se métamorphosa du tout au tout, et il eut soudain l'air paniqué, levant les mains devant lui comme pour montrer qu'il était désarmé.

« Oh, balbutia-t-il soudain, je, je suis désolé, je savais vraiment pas, enfin, c'est sorti tout seul, mais, oh bon sang, désolé, vraiment, je vous jure que je voulais pas sonner… Raciste ou quoi que ce soit… ! »

En le voyant ainsi s'emmêler les pinceaux avec des excuses qui, bien que maladroites, avaient l'air bien sincère, Sam décida d'arrêter les frais, et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« C'est rien, dit-il simplement, y a pas de mal. Je m'attendais pas à ce que vous… Compreniez, en fait. »

Scott posa sa main sur son cœur en poussant un long soupir de soulagement, les joues gonflées, et d'agaçant, Sam lui trouva soudain un air attendrissant, ce qui agrandit son sourire.

« Mais, si c'est pas trop indiscret, rebondit Scott, d'où vous venez ?

\- Du Sud, » se contenta de dire Sam qui n'avait pas trop envie d'entrer dans les détails.

Le visage de Scott apparut encore plus désolé, et il faillit balbutier de nouvelles excuses mais Sam finit par rire et l'arrêta d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il était maladroit, mais absolument pas méchant. Peut-être que cette journée ne serait pas si terrible en fin de compte.

« Enfin, dit Scott en tapant dans ses mains, dans quelle équipe vous avez été assigné ?

\- Celle du chef Odin, dit Sam après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Oh, s'écria Scott, alors c'est au troisième étage, prenez cet ascenseur.

\- Merci Scott, bonne journée. »

Scott et lui échangèrent un sourire et Sam fila jusqu'à l'un des quatre ascenseurs qui se trouvaient au fond du hall, prit le deuxième en partant de la droite, que Scott lui avait désigné, s'infiltra à l'intérieur, et laissa les portes se refermer derrière lui alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton 3.

La salle de réunion était encore plus bruyante que Sam se l'était imaginé. Entre ceux qui jouaient au bras de fer, ceux qui échangeaient des blagues grasses, ceux qui se tapaient dans le dos et ceux qui s'amusaient à chahuter entre les casiers, il y avait de quoi se faire tout petit. Sam n'était pourtant pas mal fait de sa personne, aux larges épaules et à la stature musclée, mais là, au milieu de tous ces gens qui empiétaient sur l'espace de tout le monde sans se laisser marcher dessus, il se sentait vraiment comme une fourmi.

Il alla s'installer derrière une table, juste devant l'estrade, pour le moment vide, et sonda la salle du regard, avant qu'une main ne tapote son épaule. Sam fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à une compagnie inattendue. Une femme, grande, mince et élancée, aux bras musclés et aux cheveux courts et blonds, avec de grands yeux d'un azur pur. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire en coin.

« Vous êtes Sam Wilson, pas vrai ?

\- Euh, oui ? Balbutia Sam alors qu'elle tendait la main vers lui.

\- Carol Danvers, se présenta-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Il parait que vous êtes originaire du Sud ?

\- Malheureusement, soupira Sam alors qu'elle lui serrait vigoureusement la main –et décidemment, quelle poigne. Mais comment…

\- Vous avez complètement coupé le souffle à Scott et j'ai dû le faire taire pour qu'il arrête de parler de vous, répondit une Carol foncièrement amusée, avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Ça doit vous changer d'être ici alors.

\- Plutôt, oui, admit le nouvel arrivant.

\- Je viens du Nord, pour ma part. Mais même dans ma cambrousse, on voulait pas de moi. Je suis venue ici en voulant faire l'armée, et je me suis retrouvée ici. »

Malgré son ton léger, ce constat semblait la remplir d'amertume. Un sourire plein de compassion étira les lèvres de Sam alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Alors je suppose qu'on est dans le même bateau vous et moi, dit-il. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- Deux mois, répondit Carol. Mais honnêtement, on m'a pas encore laissé l'occasion de faire mes marques. »

Avant toutefois que Sam n'ait le temps de demander pourquoi, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme vieux et pourtant massif, à la barbe blanche fourni, possesseur d'un fier cache-œil. Les yeux rivés sur les dossiers, il fit son chemin jusqu'à l'estrade alors que la salle devenait mortellement silencieuse.

Puis il posa ses dossiers sur son pupitre, et son œil unique embrassa les lieux du regard, avant de se poser sur Sam. Celui-ci aurait pâli s'il avait pu. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder son badge pour identifier le fameux chef Odin.

« Bien, amorça ledit chef d'une voix forte. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons parmi nous une nouvelle recrue : Samuel Wilson. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour les formalités. Nous vous rappelons que dans deux mois, notre ville aura l'honneur de recevoir T'Chaka, roi du Wakanda, ainsi que son fils, pour une durée déterminé avant qu'ils ne rejoignent tous les deux la capitale pour rencontrer le président. Rumlow, vous vous chargez de la mise en place de la sécurité avec vos hommes et des arrangements avec la mairie. C'est un roi qu'on reçoit, pas un chanteur, alors faites les choses bien. Autrement, nous avons sur les bras une signalisation sur la onzième. Ward, votre équipe s'en charge. Cambriolage sur la septième, Coulson, c'est pour vous et votre troupe. Les autres, à la circulation. »

Et sachant que tous avaient quitté la pièce au fur et à mesure que l'on appelait leurs noms, il ne restait que Carol et Sam dans la pièce. Très bien. C'était donc ce que sa collègue voulait dire par « On m'as pas laissé l'occasion de prendre mes marques. »

* * *

Quelque part, Sam se doutait fortement que ça allait finir de cette manière. Il l'avait senti mais avait persisté à y croire jusqu'à ce qu'Odin ne prononce sa sentence. Résultat, lui, qui était tout de même lieutenant, ce qui n'était pas supposé être rien, ce qui était supposé le rendre plus ou moins important, s'était retrouvé avec un sifflet dans la bouche, planté au milieu d'un carrefour, à passer la journée à faire des moulinets avec les bras.

ça n'avait l'air de rien comme ça, mais ça l'avait épuisé.

Lui et Carol s'étaient échangé un regard dépité à leur retour du poste mais n'avaient même pas eu la force d'échanger un mot, se saluant de loin.

Au coin d'une rue, Sam avait fait une petite pause dans une cabine téléphonique, avait demandé aux Morales s'il était possible de garder Sarah et Gidéon un peu plus longtemps, et s'était réfugié dans un petit « diner » qui avait l'air sympathique mais aussi tranquille.

Il avait mis une pièce dans le jukebox, _Fly Me To The Moon_ , de Frank Sinatra, avant de se laisser retomber sur une chaise au hasard, le fauteuil vide à face à lui, et laissa sa tête retomber sur la table, à côté de la salière. Une serveuse, du nom d'Angie, une sympathique petite femme à la peau hâlée, aux boucles miel et aux lèvres rouges, vint le voir.

Sam s'était contenté de demander une bouteille de bière. Une seule, parce qu'il n'était même pas assez riche pour se saouler mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de trop tarder. Et aussi des pancakes, tant qu'à faire.

Sa mère lui faisait souvent des pancakes quand il avait le moral en berne. Même si ça n'aurait certainement pas le goût des pancakes de Darlène Wilson.

« Buck, s'écria Angie en se détournant, tu t'occupes de la 8 !

\- Okay ! »

Sam ne prêta aucune attention à cet échange, se frottant la peau du front avant de regarder par la fenêtre, lâchant un nouveau soupir. Allez Sam, se répétait-il inlassablement, c'est que le premier jour. Tu peux pas te laisser abattre le premier jour.

Et pourtant il était là.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe par ici ? »

Il fallut un certain temps à Sam pour se rendre compte qu'on s'était adressé à lui.

Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à une personne qui n'était pas Angie, mais qui avait la chemise rose réglementaire et le tablier du personnel, alors il se douta qu'il s'agissait d'un autre serveur.

Il était grand, étonnamment grand même, de forte stature, son torse semblait se débattre sous sa chemise et son bras était possesseur de biceps à toute épreuve. Son bras, parce qu'il n'en avait qu'un seul. Toutefois Sam tenta de ne pas attarder son regard sur l'espace manquant au niveau du bras gauche et retomba donc au visage du serveur, carré, taillé au couteau, avec une ligne de mâchoire digne d'une statuaire, une petite fossette au menton, des cheveux courts et bruns, des pommettes saillantes, des lèvres entrouvertes qui semblaient bien trop roses et des yeux qui n'étaient ni bleus, ni gris.

Une seconde plus tard, Sam se rendait compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, refermait son clapet et secouait la tête.

« J'ai l'air si mal que ça pour qu'un serveur s'inquiète, persiffla-t-il.

\- J'ai failli parier sur le temps que vous alliez mettre avant de fondre en larmes, rétorqua le serveur.

\- Charmant. »

Le serveur ricana avant de poser le plateau sur la table, de donner à Sam sa pinte, et ses pancakes, pour ensuite reprendre le plateau. Sam se sentit sensiblement mal à l'aise mais ne dit rien. Si ce type était serveur, il devait être habitué, et s'offenserait probablement si Sam essayait de lui faciliter la tâche.

« Vous êtes dans la police, s'étonna ensuite le serveur.

\- C'est ce que je croyais ce matin, » répliqua Sam en prenant sa pinte pour la vider de quelques gorgées.

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'éclaira soudain. D'une certaine manière, tout s'expliquait.

« J'ai ma pause dans cinq minutes, dit-il. Peut-être voulez-vous un peu de compagnie ? »

Sam ricana.

« Vous avez pas l'air pire qu'un autre, ricana-t-il en levant un sourcil défiant.

Charmant, » répliqua le serveur, faussement froissé.

Quatre minutes plus tard, il venait, avec une pinte de bière pour lui, s'assoir en face de Sam. Il répondait au nom de Bucky, ou en tout cas, c'était ainsi qu'il avait tenu à ce que Sam l'appelle malgré le « James » sur son insigne, mais Sam avait décidé de ne pas poser de question dans l'immédiat.

« Ça fait du bien, quelqu'un qui ne fais pas les gros yeux en voyant la plaque de policier, » admit Sam

Bucky ricana, faisant tournoyer sa pinte dans son unique main, et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Puis il haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

« Eh bien, vous n'avez pas posé de question sur le « pauvre handicapé qui a réussi à devenir serveur », alors disons que nous sommes quittes. »

Ce sur quoi il lui leva sa pinte. Sam l'imita, et ils prirent chacun une gorgée de leur boisson.

« Alors, reprit le serveur. C'était votre premier jour ?

\- Ouais, soupira Sam. Et faut croire que mes collègues et mon chef ont voulu s'appliquer à ce que j'ai envie que ce soit mon dernier jour. »

Parce que, s'il n'y avait que le chef Odin, ça aurait pu être potable.

Mais au retour au poste, il avait fallu faire face à des gens très agréables comme Rumlow qui avait laissé échapper le bon vieux « nègre » soi-disant malgré lui, Ward, Darren Cross, et d'autres maqués de testostérones qui ne se sentaient bien qu'en rabaissant les autres.

Carol avait aussi eu droit à son lot de blagues grasses et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle fracasse le nez de Darren. Le chef Odin était intervenu à temps, mais Sam savait déjà que la blonde avait la rancune tenace et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle le ferait payer à Darren. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Bucky écouta avec attention, hochant la tête de manière compréhensive, avant de lui demander pourquoi il avait décidé de devenir policier. Sam haussa une épaule.

« Parce que je viens du Sud. Et quand on vit dans une petite ville comme la mienne, et qu'on entend parler de New-Louis et de son programme, on a envie d'y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Alors, je tente le coup parce que de toute façon, rien ne sera pire que là-bas. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que sa pinte était terminée. Il contempla le fond vide et la posa sur la table en soupirant. Il changea de sujet, préférant parler de Gidéon et Sarah, avant de se souvenir que l'heure tournait et qu'il devait être chez lui depuis longtemps.

Il paya dans la précipitation et offrit un pourboire à Bucky, avant d'y aller. Bucky lui souhaita bonne chance pour la suite, et le laissa s'en aller.

En voyant Sam courir à l'extérieur, il secoua la tête.

Encore un qui finirait comme tous les autres idéalistes, à n'en pas douter. Même s'il avait l'air un peu plus lucide que les autres.

* * *

Sam avait décidé de ne pas tout dire à Gidéon et Sarah. Il avait toujours voulu jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, mais tous les deux étaient si heureux de leur premier jour d'école, où ils avaient pu s'asseoir et manger à la table de camarades différents sans être insultés ou poursuivis, ou aucun professeur ne s'était permis de remarque déplacée, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'assombrir leur joie avec la réalité à laquelle il avait fait face.

Il se sentit sensiblement coupable. Il se disait que quelque part, il devait leur dire. Parce qu'il ne savait que trop ce que cela faisait de grandir avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas tout dire, et de faire face à la vérité seul, et complètement déboussolé. Il leur dirait. Mais pas ce soir. Pas le premier soir.

Et peut-être que les choses finiraient par s'améliorer. Après tout, ce n'était que le premier jour.

* * *

Mais les jours se suivirent et malheureusement, se ressemblèrent.

Lui et Carol finissaient à la paperasse, à la circulation, et même au stationnement. Autrement dit, les branches les plus gratifiantes de la police, où l'on passait son temps à se manger les réprimandes et les réclamations des citoyens, leur incompréhension, leur frustration et leur colère.

Malheureusement, Sam et Carol ne pouvaient rien dire. Ils faisaient leur boulot, et c'était non seulement la seule excuse qu'ils pouvaient donner, mais ils avaient, quelque part, l'impression que c'était la pire.

* * *

Au bout d'un mois, Carol décida de tirer sur la sonnette d'alarme, et d'aller prendre un café avec son collègue et compagnon d'infortune. Ils avaient mis bien assez de PV pour la semaine, et ce n'était pas comme si le chef Odin s'intéressait particulièrement à leurs résultats.

Ils étaient là par la volonté du Maire et de son programme des minorités, mais il était évident que là où ils étaient, personne ne voulait d'eux.

Tous deux restaient assis à l'avant de la voiture, avec leur café et leur donuts, à discuter de tout et de rien, en ignorant les regards surpris des ménagères et des hommes d'affaires moyens, avant d'être interpellés par le bruit d'un grand fracas.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, un jeune homme, frêle et petit de taille, était entraîné par un autre, plus grand, dans une ruelle. Le plus grand saisissait le plus petit par la chemise ou par les cheveux en fonction de son humeur, et le poussa à l'abri des regards d'un coup de poing. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour y jouer aux cartes.

Un regard, et Sam et Carol bondissaient hors de la voiture.

Ils traversèrent la rue en toute hâte avant de se rendre à l'entrée de la ruelle, restant méfiants, ne laissant dépasser que leur nez.

A quelques mètres devant eux, ils purent voir le jeune homme frêle tenter de se relever, la lèvre et le nez en sang. La créature rachitique ramassa le couvercle de la poubelle la plus proche pour la placer devant lui, à la manière d'un vulgaire bouclier en aluminium.

Aucun des deux policiers n'entendit pas ce que disait le plus grand, mais ils perçurent clairement la réponse du plus maigre :

« J'peux faire ça toute la journée ! »

Avant que Sam ou Carol ne puisse lâcher le mot « police », une nouvelle silhouette se présenta de l'autre côté de la ruelle, arrivant en courant.

Le nouvel arrivant, vêtu d'un pantalon en toile grise taille haute et d'une chemise blanche, abattit sa main sur l'épaule du plus gros des deux bagarreurs, avant de lui asséner un uppercut maison, le faisant tomber au sol. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Sam pour remarquer qu'il lui manquait un bras.

« Eh, dit le nouveau belligérant, pourquoi tu t'attaques pas à quelqu'un de ta taille ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'homme au bras unique se permit un ravissant coup de pied dans le postérieur du large bagarreur, et Carol et Sam eurent du mal à retenir un rire.

Toutefois, ils durent bien sortir de cette état d'apathie contemplative dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, pour s'approcher et se signaler afin de stopper ce grabuge. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à son niveau que Sam reconnut le nouvel intervenant dans la bagarre. Enfin, il avait eu un léger doute, mais de loin, il n'avait pas voulu tirer de conclusion hâtive. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien Bucky.

Celui-ci, qui aidait le blond frêle à se remettre sur ses pieds, haussa un sourcil intéressé en reconnaissant le policier à son tour, alors que Carol demandait d'une voix ferme :

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? (Elle se tourna vers l'homme « fort » qui avait été mis hors service par un coup de poing et un coup de pied aux fesses) Vous étiez en train d'agresser ce jeune homme.

\- Il vous a fallu faire toute l'école de police pour deviner, » grinça Bucky entre ses dents.

Sam fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, alors que ledit agresseur se relevait en se frottant le bas du dos, lésé physiquement et moralement.

« Madame, monsieur l'agent, articula-t-il, les écoutez pas. Ces deux… Ces sales Juifs…

\- Ça nous donne bien envie de vous croire ça, dit Sam en croisant les bras.

\- Ils m'ont escroqués ! Tenta l'agresseur en les pointant du doigt. C'est bien ce que font les Juifs, non ? Ce sont de petits escrocs prêts à tout pour avoir vingt pièces à se mettre dans la poche !

\- Bien, soupira Carol en prenant les menottes, on en a assez entendu. Je vous arrête pour agression physique, et diffamation. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence.

\- L'un d'entre vous veut peut-être déposer plainte, enchaîna Sam en regardant attentivement Bucky et son ami.

\- Non, ça va aller, répondit Bucky avant que le rachitique n'ouvre la bouche. Au plaisir, Sam. »

Sam haussa un sourcil mais opina du chef, avant de quitter la ruelle avec Carol, qui entraînait l'agresseur par le cou. Ils firent monter leur prise à l'arrière de la voiture. La policière, déjà excédée, se mit au volant et démarra.

« Tu connaissais ce type, s'étonna-t-elle en regardant Sam.

\- Vaguement, répondit son collègue en se grattant la nuque. Mais il m'a semblé… Bizarre. »

Ce sur quoi il resta assis, une main sur la lèvre, faisant tapoter ses doigts sur le tableau de bord, regardant l'extérieur avec circonspection, avant de soupirer.

« Tu l'emmènes au poste ?, dit-il. J'ai un truc à faire. »

Carol approuva, comprenant où il voulait en venir, et démarra la voiture au moment où il refermait la portière derrière lui.

Sam lui fit un signe de la main en la laissant partir, et mit sa casquette sur sa tête, même s'il doutait qu'il en faudrait un peu plus pour le rendre méconnaissable.

Il s'en alla acheter un journal dans un kiosque sur le trottoir, tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil en direction de la ruelle, mais voyant qu'elle était vide, il supposa que Bucky et le chihuahua hargneux qui lui servait sans doute d'ami étaient partis de l'autre côté.

Il contourna la rue, passant devant une boulangerie et une petite librairie, et manqua de peu de tomber nez à nez avec eux, si bien qu'il se détourna brusquement et se réfugia devant le stand de sandwich le plus proche. Bucky et son ami passèrent dans son dos sans le voir.

« Un jour je vais finir par croire que tu aimes te prendre des coups, disait Bucky en tapant la maigre épaule de son chétif compagnon.

\- Il m'a provoqué, répondit l'autre.

\- Tu dois être convaincu que même les feux rouges te provoquent, soupira Bucky. Contrôle-toi un peu, surtout qu'il était dans son bon droit.

\- Je sais Buck, mais… »

Le pauvre hère fut interrompu par une légère quinte de toux. Bucky voulu s'approcher de lui mais l'autre le repoussa légèrement d'un léger mouvement de la main.

Ils traversèrent la rue, si bien qu'ils finirent trop loin pour que Sam ne puisse encore les entendre de là où il était, le nez caché derrière son journal. Il longea le trottoir du regard. Bucky et son ami traversèrent sur le passage clouté, avant de prendre une autre rue.

Sam les suivit à une distance respectable, se cachant derrière sa casquette de flic, les mains dans les poches et son journal sous le bras. On se serait cru dans un mauvais polar.

Sa filature leur fit quitter le centre-ville, avec ses grandes avenues goudronnées à double-sens, ses multiples marchés couverts, ses échoppes sombres aux poutres blanches et ses parterres fleuris, jusqu'à une zone plus calme et industrielle, aux bâtiments de taule plus hauts mais nettement moins du se cacher derrière une poubelle pour suivre ce qui se passait.

Bucky et le petit teigneux se dirigèrent vers une sorte de garage que le chihuahua enragé ouvrit, faisant coulisser le rideau de fer vers le haut. Bucky entra dans ledit garage et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard en tirant un chariot, rempli de petites bouteilles de verres rempli d'un liquide orange ou rouge. Le gringalet voulu aider son ami au bras unique mais celui-ci le repoussa d'une parole et continua son bonhomme de chemin sur le trottoir. Tous deux longèrent la rue presque déserte avec leur cargaison, poussant Sam à reprendre sa surveillance si glorieuse.

Il les suivit jusqu'au quartier d'affaire aux hauts bâtiments de verre. L'espace entre ceux-ci était gigantesque, couvert de pavé gris, formant de grandes cours espacés et gorgé de soleil au milieu desquelles se plantaient des stands en tout genre ; vêtements, gaufres, crêpes, toutes sortes de petits commerces qui auraient débarrassé le plancher avant la fin de la nuit.

Alors qu'il passait près d'eux, aucun des marchands ne lui jeta de regard inquiet ou suspect alors Sam supposa qu'ils étaient tous en règle. Il acheta une crêpe au sucre à l'un deux et campa près du stand, une main dans la poche, l'air de rien, en regardant, au loin, Bucky et son rachitique compagnon s'établir avec leur stock de boisson.

Le policier avait eu le temps de remarquer que le maigrichon avait tendance à parfois faiblir ou se mettre à tousser sans raison apparente, mais ce ne fut qu'en le voyant sortir un inhalateur de son pantalon de toile brune qu'il comprit réellement pourquoi. Alors que sa cible semblait reprendre des couleurs, le policier regarda l'heure à sa montre. Il n'allait pas tarder à être treize heures.

Aussi ce fut bientôt l'effervescence habituelle du quartier d'affaires, avec tous ces hommes et ces femmes en costume et en tailleur, pressés et affamé, voulant juste attraper quelque chose à manger, et pourquoi pas descendre une cigarette avant de retourner dans leurs grandes prisons de verres qu'ils appelaient bureaux.

Une foule impossible ne tarda pas à noyer la place, certains prirent des crêpes salées, d'autres des salades, des petits plats à mettre dans des Tupperware, mais peu importe les plats choisis, ils avaient tous besoin de quelque chose pour faire descendre le tout et peu importait ce que scandait Bucky et son ami, la boisson qu'ils leur offraient était ce dont ils avaient tous besoin.

En trois quarts d'heure à peine, le chariot de boissons des deux compagnons s'était complètement vidé de son contenu. Ce fut alors qu'ils s'en allaient que Sam remarqua cependant que Bucky avait en main un petit seau, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au départ. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas deviné quelle était son utilité si deux femmes en tailleur n'aurait pas, en décapsulant leur bouteille, jetés les petits bouchons dans ledit seau avant de partir.

Les sourcils de Sam tressautèrent, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réellement réfléchir puisqu'il dut de nouveau s'élancer à leur poursuite.

* * *

Le prochain arrêt fut de nouveau dans le quartier industrialisé, mais à l'opposé de là où ils s'étaient rendus la première fois. Sam commençait sincèrement à regretter de ne pas avoir gardé la voiture quand Bucky et son éternel _compañero_ frappèrent à une porte. Sam, toujours en retrait, leva les yeux vers l'enseigne postée en hauteur sur le haut bâtiment de taule. « _Lensherr Fonderies_ »

« Dites-moi que je rêves, » se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Aussitôt, il fit volte-face et descendit la rue légèrement en pente pour se rendre à une cabine téléphonique qu'il avait repérée un peu plus tôt. Il composa rapidement le numéro du poste et attendit, le combiné contre l'oreille, les yeux accroché aux rares nuages au-dessus de sa tête.

« _Poste de police central de New Louis j'écoute_ , s'écria une voix enjouée que Sam reconnut immédiatement.

\- Hey _Tic-Tac_ , dit-il, c'est Sam. Tu peux me passer Carol ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit quelque chose s'écrouler et il roula des yeux. Il supposa –à juste titre- que Scott avait du tout faire tomber de son bureau et qu'il tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre tout en articulant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « bien sûr, je te la passe tout de suite ! ». Pendant deux secondes, Sam n'entendit plus rien, puis une tonalité, avant qu'on ne décroche enfin et qu'une voix féminine ne se fasse entendre.

« _Lieutenant Danvers j'écoute._

\- Carol, c'est Sam. Comment ça se passe, au poste ?

\- _J'attendais ton retour, justement,_ répondit sa collègue. _Le type qu'on a arrêté. D'après ce qu'il raconte, il travaille dans la métallurgie._

\- Laisse-moi deviner, persifla Sam. On lui a vendu du métal défectueux ?

\- _Oui_ , s'étonna Carol, _de l'acier coupé avec de l'alumi…Comment tu sais ça ? Qu'importe, tu m'expliqueras. Du coup je suppose que tu as une petite idée de l'identité de l'identité du vendeur ?_

\- Malheureusement oui. Tu vas pas me croire. »

Quelques temps après, Sam raccrocha. D'une part parce qu'il arrivait à court de monnaie, mais aussi parce que le fameux, ou plutôt les fameux vendeurs, ressortaient enfin de la fonderie. Bucky tirait derrière lui une énorme valise alors que son ami chétif portait un léger sac sur son dos.

Sam lâcha un long soupir. Ça allait être fastidieux.

Et puis il devait bien avouer que maintenant qu'il était là, il se sentait un peu idiot. Lui et Carol avaient bondi sur le métallurgiste parce qu'il attaquait une personne en position de faiblesse et ses propos insultants n'avaient pas vraiment aidé à établir une défense solide, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait imaginé que le gentil petit serveur avait réellement quelque chose à se reprocher.

Les mains dans les poches, il resta planté dans la cabine téléphone jusqu'à ce que Bucky et son compagnon d'infortune passent devant lui, sans le voir, trop occupés à discuter d'une rouquine qui s'appelait « Dodo » pour qui Bucky avait manifestement dépensé tout leur argent pour lui acheter quelque chose à la foire.

Trop aimable.

Fort de son effet dramatique, Sam ouvrit la porte de la cabine téléphonique et tourna les talons dans leur direction :

« Eh bien, dit-il calmement, les mains dans les poches. Faut croire que je me suis trompé de personne quand j'ai laissé ma collègue embarquer un individu suspect au poste. »

Les deux amis qui gambergeaient joyeusement cessèrent soudain de parler, et, lentement, figés sur place, tournèrent la tête vers Sam, Bucky par-dessus son épaule gauche, l'autre par-dessus son épaule droite. Tous les deux, soudainement bien pâles, les yeux écarquillés, semblaient s'être transformés en incarnation de l'horreur. A moins que le cri de Munch ne les aient esthétiquement inspirés.

S'il avait son polaroïd sur lui, Sam aurait certainement prit une photo. Sauf que Sam n'était pas foncièrement d'humeur à rire. Les bras croisés, la tête basse, tapant du pied sur le sol, il affichait un regard sévère et une moue rébarbative, ne quittant pas ses deux cibles des yeux.

« Hey, Sam, tenta Bucky.

\- Hey, _Bucky_ , siffla Sam dans sa direction, totalement amer. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire faux serveur doublé d'un menteur et d'un escroc.

\- Attendez, commença le maigrelet.

\- A ma décharge, l'interrompit Bucky en faisant volte-face pour poser sa main unique sur sa poitrine, je suis un vrai serveur.

\- Ça m'est égal, rétorqua Sam sans décroiser les bras en relevant le menton, vous êtes tous les deux en état d'arrestation.

\- Ah, oui, fit mine de s'étonner Bucky en recouvrant son sérieux. Et pourquoi ?

\- Accusation mensongère, récita Sam en comptant sur ses doigts, escroquerie, vente de boissons sans autorisation et contrefaçon.

\- On peut vous expliquer, rebondit le chihuahua enragé.

\- On explique rien du tout, préféra Bucky. Les accusations étaient vraies, ce type nous as agressé.

\- De ce que j'ai vu, rebondit Sam, il a agressé votre ami et vous avez répliqué.

\- Légitime défense, renvoya immédiatement Bucky. Ensuite, je refuse foncièrement l'accusation de vente sans autorisation.

\- Et pourquoi ? Soupira le policier en levant un sourcil.

\- Hm, Steve ? »

Se disant, Bucky baissa la tête vers son ami squelettique, qui, après avoir sursauté, fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon et en sortit deux cartes plastifiées qu'il tendit à Sam. Celui-ci, après un peu d'hésitation, prit les deux cartes d'entre les doigts diaphanes du jeune homme et les examina.

Certificat de commerce et permis de vente, dans les règles. Ou en tout cas, ça en avait bien l'air.

Il siffla mais consentit à rendre les cartes au fameux Steve, qui l'examinait avec précaution, un air neutre, mais presque désolé, bien loin de la défiance sauvage dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt contre son agresseur. Bucky, lui, affichait un sourire à la fois carnassier et charmeur :

« Quand à la contrefaçon, vous n'avez aucune preuve, continua-t-il, et aucun témoin si ce n'est votre accusé. Mais je n'y peux rien si ce vieux pingre préfère acheter de la marchandise au rabais plutôt que celle qui se trouve facilement sur le marché, juste parce qu'il ne veut pas payer de taxes.

\- Buck, soupira Steve en fronçant les sourcils et en l'accusant du regard.

\- Quoi, Stevie, ricana Bucky, joue le jeu ! Admettons que ce que dise notre ami le poulet soit vrai, et que ce soit de la contrebande. On rend service, ça lui servira de leçon, il ira acheter dans un vrai magasin et paiera ses taxes comme tout le monde.

\- Pas la peine de jouer au plus malin, rebondit Sam, je peux encore demander à examiner le contenu de vos valises.

\- Sans mandat, s'étonna Bucky, les sourcils au niveau de la racine des cheveux, ici, dans la rue, autrement dit dans un lieu public ? Et je doute que vous ayez l'autorisation de qui que ce soit, sans flagrant délit, commission rogatoire, ou d'enquête. Vous avez ouvert une enquête sur nous lieutenant ?

\- Vous êtes directement accusé de contrefaçon par un homme que nous avons au poste, insista Sam.

\- Mais est-ce que votre hiérarchie vous a donné une autorisation officielle ? Insista Bucky. Dans tous les cas, sans notre consentement, il sera difficile de nous faire ouvrir nos bagages hors d'un aéroport ou d'une gare. »

Sam devait bien avouer que sur ce coup-là, il était plus ou moins coincé. Bien sûr, il pourrait aussi faire comme n'importe quel policier et se contenter d'arrêter un individu au comportement suspect mais sans collègue pour corroborer ses faits, et face à un accusé qui, contrairement à beaucoup de victimes de violences policières, semblait connaître ses droits, ça risquait d'être un bras de fer assez ardu dans lequel il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer.

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui, de dîner avec son frère et sa sœur, et de se coucher.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Bucky, neutre, en récupérant la poignée de la valise, avant de faire volte-face, suivit par Steve. Faut pas te fatiguer, j'ai fais ça toute ma vie.

\- Parce que tu penses que je vais te laisser faire aussi facilement ? S'indigna le policier en se mettant à le talonner.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de m'en empêcher mais c'est pas dit que tes chefs te donnent suffisamment de pouvoir ne serait-ce que pour avoir ta propre enquête alors, pourquoi ne pas juste passer ton chemin ?

\- Bucky, siffla Sam, tu penses vraiment que…

\- Eh, l'interrompit alors Bucky, sans cesser de marcher, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, j'ai une petite histoire pour toi. C'est l'histoire d'un grand frère optimiste tout droit venu du Sud qui espère vivre une vie meilleure dans le Nord, et surtout à New Louis où les minorités vivent en paix et sont libres d'avoir les métiers qu'elles désirent et d'être considérées à leur juste valeur. »

Arrivé en bas du trottoir, ils débouchèrent dans une avenue au bord du fleuve, plus peuplée et espacée que celle d'où ils venaient. De là, Sam put voir, comme en arrière-plan d'une peinture, derrière les arbres qui longeaient le trottoir, le pont qu'il avait traversé avec Gidéon et Sarah le jour de leur arrivée.

« Buck, répéta Steve, cette fois un peu plus fortement.

\- Attend, ça devient intéressant, le repris Bucky. Parce qu'une fois arrivé à New Louis il ne faut qu'un jour au petit nouveau pour se rendre compte que même dans le Nord, malgré la publicité, les minorités ne sont toujours pas considérées et valorisées. C'est toujours les mêmes galères, les mêmes jugements, c'est juste plus souterrain et discret. Les préjugés sont toujours là, et même si c'est meilleur que dans le Sud c'est pas non plus forcément la vie rêvée. Toutefois persistant parce qu'il veut le meilleur pour son frère et sa sœur, notre protagoniste réussit à améliorer son train de vie. En parallèle cependant, il sombre dans la misère psychologique et sera obligé tous les jours de mentir à son frère et à sa sœur pour tenter de les rassurer et d'afficher un sourire factice à chaque fois qu'il met les pieds sur son lieu de travail, en sachant qu'il ne verra jamais sa situation s'améliorer. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'exprimait, le visage de Sam passa par plusieurs expressions.

D'abord, il se déconfit, lentement, laissant sa mâchoire tomber et ses yeux s'agrandir, mais le tout laissa bientôt place à la frustration et la colère et il finit sourcils froncés, et dents serrés. Steve nota toute cette évolution mais n'émit aucun commentaire parce qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que Bucky était dans le faux, et il savait que le policier avait intégré cet état de fait également.

A la fin de la tirade de Bucky, le trio avait fini par arriver à un arrêt de bus, plutôt peuplée à la vue de l'heure. Sam leva rapidement les yeux vers le ciel, qui se teintait d'orangée. Toute la journée avait fini par passer. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Bucky posa sa valise à côté de lui et mit ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Si tu veux un conseil, dit-il, reste à la circulation.

\- S'il y a bien une chose dont je me passerais, répliqua Sam en croisant les bras, je crois que c'est de tes conseils.

\- Alors tu n'écouteras certainement pas mon conseil si je te disais de t'éloigner de la route parce que tu vas te prendre un rétro de tram dans la seconde ? »

Sam leva un sourcil et eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir le tramway arriver, se rendre compte qu'il était un peu trop proche de la bordure du trottoir et de faire un pas sur le côté pour ne pas finir happé stupidement.

Quand il se tourna vers les passagers qui s'agglutinaient déjà à l'entrée du véhicule tout de rouge, il aperçut Bucky lui faire signe avec un ticket, et put lire sur ses lèvres « ce sont des vrais ! ». Steve lui jeta également un regard incertain avant de monter le bus, sur les talons de Bucky. Sam regarda le véhicule s'éloigner sans dire un mot, et s'autorisa à laisser échapper un juron avant de passer ses deux mains sur son crâne, pétri de frustration.

* * *

« Du coup, vous avez laissé celui qui l'avait frappé partir ?, insista Sarah.

\- Il refusait de déposer plainte, soupira Carol en levant les épaules, alors, on n'allait pas le retenir contre son gré après le temps réglementaire. Mais il a fallu tout un cours pour lui expliquer que ces deux types ne l'avaient pas escroqués _parce qu'ils étaient_ juifs mais que ce sont juste deux escrocs qui _se trouvent_ être juifs. (Elle soupira) Je pense qu'on aurait moins de problème si tout le monde pouvait faire la différence. »

Sam pouffa en passant sa main sur son front, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il était littéralement éreinté.

Il avait accepté de recevoir Carol pour le dîner, parce que Sarah et Gidéon avaient réellement envie de rencontrer la seule vraie amie qu'il ait réussi à se faire dans cette grande ville.

Et Carol était une force de la nature. Elle portait des pantalons taille haute, des chemises colorées –bleue ou rouges la plupart du temps, aujourd'hui elle avait opté pour le rouge-, des bottes écarlates à lacets et à petits talons, avec, pour aujourd'hui, des bretelles jaunes. Ses épaules larges, sa digne ligne de mâchoire et ses yeux perçants, de même que ses cheveux courts, faisaient d'elle une femme de caractère, très impressionnante, et quelque part, fascinante.

Par ailleurs quand les deux cadets la virent, ils gardèrent la bouche ouverte, l'air de se demander d'emblée pourquoi leur frère n'épousait pas sa collègue sur le champ.

Dans tous les cas, elle fascina suffisamment les troupes pour qu'il n'ait pas à trop s'exprimer ce soir, et il s'en réjouit. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler.

Ou plutôt si, il en avait bien envie, mais peut-être pas à ses cadets qui ne pourraient pas tout comprendre, ou à Carol qui baignait dans cette merde avec lui. Mais à une personne extérieure, qui l'écouterait et lui offrirait un sourire réconfortant.

Un serveur dans un _diner_ qui prendrait dix minutes de pause pour l'écouter et le soutenir, par exemple.

Mais malgré la bonne impression première qu'ils avaient échangé, depuis l'incident survenu au cours de la semaine –qui leur avait couté la plus sévère réprimande du Chef Odin, ce dernier ayant estimé leur action et abandon de poste totalement inutile, et leur avait rappelé cordialement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de les avoir dans son équipe-, il n'avait plus du tout envie de penser à Bucky. Ou avoir à faire à lui de quelque manière que ce soit.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard les locaux de l'équipe du Chef Odin étaient en pleine effervescence. Pas de bousculade, de plaisanterie ou autres chahuts d'enfants de collège, tout le monde était debout, sérieux, échangeaient des messes basses, les muscles tendus, déjà alertes.

Sam et Carol, qui avaient manqué de peu d'arriver en retard, sondèrent les lieux du regard, incertains, avant de se placer, comme toujours, aux premières tables. Le Chef Odin ne tarda pas à entrer, comme l'incarnation même de la tempête.

« Bien, énonça-t-il, dossier d'importance capitale. On nous signale depuis près d'une semaine la disparition d'héritiers de riches familles. Coulson, Ward, je me souviens vous avoir confié cette affaire.

\- Nous avançons, Chef, fit ledit Ward en bombant le torse pour se donner de l'importance. Cependant, nous manquons de preuves, et de pistes… »

Sam comme Carol s'échangèrent un regard amer. Pour sûr qu'ils en avaient entendus parler, puisque c'était une des affaires qu'on leur avait refusé au détriment d'un vol à l'étalage.

Ça avait été la première et seule fois qu'ils avaient eu autre chose que la circulation ou le stationnement, parce que tout le monde avait été mobilisé par la disparition du fils du PDG de Parker Industries.

Mais voir que les choses traînaient autant avait le don de leur hérisser les cheveux de la nuque, surtout en sachant qu'ils se tournaient les pouces dans le centre-ville à manger des donuts et boire du café en chantant tout ce qu'ils reconnaissaient à la radio.

« Tout ce que nous pouvons affirmer, soupira ensuite un Coulson incertain, c'est que ses disparitions sont liées, mais il n'y a aucun vecteur commun, qui pourrait…

\- Assez ! Rugit le Chef. Nous sommes à quelques jours de la visite du Roi du Wakanda ! _Quelques jours_ ! Et vous trouvez le moyen de ternir notre réputation ! Notre bureau vient de recenser une sixième disparition et vous dites toujours que vous manquez de preuves ! »

Sam grimaça. Mine de rien, il avait un peu de respect pour ses collègues.

Ou tout du moins, pour Phil Coulson. Ward n'était qu'un gamin arrogant qui en avait plus dans les bras que dans la tête et il plaignait Phil de l'avoir dans les pattes, quelque part. Mais il se garda de commenter, en particulier parce que la voix de Carol s'éleva dans le silence.

« Si vous le permettez, chef… Tenta-t-elle. Qui a disparu cette fois ?

\- Vous faites bien de le demander, Danvers, » siffla Odin en ouvrant son dossier pour en sortir une grande photo format A4, qu'il épingla sur le tableau derrière lui.

Le silence tomba raide mort dans la salle quand tous reconnurent la photographie sur le mur.

Un homme d'âge moyen, à la peau hâlée, sourire luminescent, verres fumés dans les tons du rouge, un bouc reconnaissable et un costume gris perle. Personne ne pouvait se tromper.

Odin laissa retomber sur sa lourde estrade, baragouinant sous sa moustache, avant de lâcher sauvagement :

« Le fils du maire. Anthony Edward Stark a disparu depuis maintenant trois soirs, et personne n'a la moindre idée d'où il a pu aller. »

Alors que les murmures commençaient à s'élever de part et d'autres, Sam se mit à examiner la photographie avec intérêt. Celle que le Chef venait d'exposer dans son entreprise de culpabilisation était un zoom plutôt piquant étant donné que les pixels commençaient à apparaître. Toutefois, elle devait venir d'une des nombreuses caméras qui se trouvaient sur les feux rouges.

Il plissa les yeux en se rendant compte que la rue lui disait quelque chose, et en la reconnaissant, il laissa sa main retomber sur le bras de Carol, toujours infiniment concentré.

« Chef, » tenta-t-il.

Odin, toujours aussi bourru, dirigea son œil unique vers lui et le défia silencieusement de lui faire perdre du temps. Sam déglutit, puis tenta le tout pour le tout :

« Est-ce que le lieutenant Danvers et moi-même pouvons avoir accès au dossier d'Anthony Stark ? »

Il put clairement sentir tous les regards se diriger vers lui et se mettre à lui brûler la nuque, mais celui, glacé, d'Odin, qui semblait lui engourdir le visage, était bien pire que tous les picotements qu'il ressentait dans son dos.

« Wilson, soupira Odin. Si un jour, j'avais besoin de vous dans mes services, je vous le ferais savoir. En attendant, vous et le « lieutenant Danvers » allez gentiment retourner à la circulation avant que je vous vire pour insubordination.

\- Monsieur, insista Sam, cela fait une dizaine de jours et personne dans ce bureau n'as pu avancer ! Je ne vous demande pas l'ensemble du dossier, juste celui qui concerne Anthony Stark.

\- Ecoutez, l'interrompit son chef. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes ici par la fausse bonne volonté du maire que cela vous autorise à …

\- Nous sommes des lieutenants de police au même titre que tous ceux qui se trouvent ici, s'exclama Sam sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa riposte. Vous n'avez absolument aucun argument pour nous laisser en dehors de ça, à part, peut-être, la peur concrète que nous fassions mieux que tout le reste de votre équipe réunie ? »

Carol serra les dents et fit la grimace en voyant la moustache d'Odin se mettre à frétiller. Ça allait faire mal.

* * *

En refermant la porte de la salle de réunion, Sam lâcha un soupir en gonflant les joues.

Même Carol haletait légèrement, ne s'étant pas réellement attendu à une telle brimade de la part du chef surtout lors d'une situation aussi urgente. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait garder l'esprit fermé quoi qu'il arrive, mais ce qui l'avait étonné, c'était la nouvelle insistance de Sam. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il savait reconnaître un débat mort-né quand il en voyant un et force était de constater que le Chef Odin était le Père de Tous les Débats Morts-Nés. Il faudrait que le maire en personne lui mettre un fusil à pompe devant son œil restant pour qu'il leur laisse prendre une enquête d'importance. Rien que le cas de vol à l'étalage lui avait donné de l'ulcère pendant quatre jours.

Posant ses mains sur ses genoux et baissant la tête comme après un marathon de douze heures, elle se permit ensuite d'interroger Sam du regard, mais celui-ci se contenta de tapoter son épaule avant de se mettre à courir dans le couloir couvert de linoléum blanc.

« Il faut qu'on parle à Scott, » murmura-t-il.

* * *

« C'est pas que je veux pas le faire, disait Scott, mais vous avez bien dit que le Chef Odin vous avait refusé cette affaire, alors pourquoi vous me demandez quand même l'accès à ce dossier ? »

Derrière son bureau, le gestionnaire d'accueil les regardait avec des yeux ronds, tour à tour, à la fois effaré et intéressé par ce que venaient de lui demander les deux agents. Sam, souriant en le regardant, se pourlécha la lèvre avant de lever la main. Il tenait un gobelet transparent, rempli d'une substance marbrée, rose et beige, que Scott n'eut aucun mal à identifier, raison pour laquelle il se sentit immédiatement misérable.

« Parce que je t'ai acheté ton double milkshake préféré, chez _The Howling Commandos_ , dit le policier. Fraise-vanille, avec des vraies framboises à l'intérieur ?

\- Ha, fit Scott en grimaçant, sachant déjà qu'il faiblissait. C'est gentil, mais il va en falloir un peu plus pour…

\- Tiens, s'écria Carol en soulevant alors un petit paquet en sac en papier que Scott n'avait pas pu voir et par conséquent, appréhender. Je crois que c'est un assortiment de pâtisseries de chez _Thor & Loki_, encore tous chauds, mais j'en suis pas sûre… »

Scott dut se retenir pour ne pas saliver. Bien sûr que si, elle en était sûre, puisque le nom de sa pâtisserie favorite était écrit en noir sur le papier brun, elle le savait et elle ouvrait le paquet devant lui, pour laisser l'odeur se répandre autour de lui, et c'était horrible, mais à ce stade-là, qui pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas résisté.

La main gauche de Scott se referma sur le milkshake de chez _The HC_ , et la gauche, sur le sac en papier de chez _Thor & Loki_.

Carol et Sam comprirent immédiatement qu'ils avaient gagné.

Sept minutes plus tard le dossier sur la disparition d'Anthony Edward Stark était ouvert mais, autant dire ce qu'il en était, pour le fils du maire, il ne contenait pas grand-chose. Sirotant bruyamment son milkshake, Scott laissa ses deux collègues s'installer derrière son écran pour constater d'eux-mêmes la tragique vérité : le dossier ne contenait que la photographie que leur avait exposé Odin dans la salle de réunion, mais avec une vue d'ensemble.

Le fils du maire, dans toute sa gloire, si l'on pouvait dire, avançait, une main remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, mais l'autre tenait un cornet de glace –le fils Stark était de ce genre de grands enfants extravagants- dont Sam devina rapidement la provenance, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était surtout l'enseigne à l'arrière qui avait retenu son attention.

« _Cartinelli's Dinner_ ».

Sam ne retint pas un cri de victoire. A tous les coups, ce serait une piste qu'ils seraient les premiers à considérer, à défaut d'être les seuls. Carol, du regard, sembla lui demander un peu de retenue. C'était, après tout, d'une disparition dont on parlait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Bon, vous vous souvenez de Zootopie ? Le truc que j'ai dit qui avait servi d'inspiration à ce long OS qui s'est transformé en fic ? Vous vous en souvenez ? Bah vous le regardez bien, et vous l'oubliez. Parce qu'on commence très sérieusement à s'éloigner de l'intrigue, donc à part le concept de base du premier chapitre, on retrouve très peu de chose de la base dans ce chapitre là, et ce sera encore plus prépondérant dans les suivants, si vous voulez mon avis.
> 
> Du reste, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

I won't give up  
No I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end  
And then I'll start again

Sam resta assis sur le siège passager de la voiture un certain temps, un bras dehors. L'expression vide, il observait la terrasse encore déserte de « Cartinelli's Dinner ». Carol, tapotait sur le volant, les yeux perdus sur la route encore baignée de la lumière d'avant midi. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de voiture qui passait à la minute, roulant à une vitesse modérée. La policière restait toutefois concentrée sur cette vision, qui avait quelque chose de reposant, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas brusquer son camarade – et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Surtout quand on savait que c'était James Barnes –ils avaient consulté son dossier avant de venir- qu'ils allaient devoir interroger. James Barnes pour qui Sam restait partagé étant donné leur passif.

James qui était tranquillement dehors en train de nettoyer les tables de la terrasse, qui en profitait pour mettre les chaises en place, sans savoir ce qui pourrit lui tomber dessus. Après l'avoir sondé du regard à son insu pendant un certain temps, Sam consentit enfin à sortir du véhicule et s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Il s'en alla, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à la terrasse, Carol sur les talons. Sam supposa que Barnes ne l'avait pas vu approcher, ou en tout cas, faisant bien semblant de ne pas le voir, si bien qu'il décida de se faire entendre :

« On préposé au ménage maintenant ? »

Bucky cessa de récurer la table un instant pour lâcher un long soupir à fendre la terre en deux. Il tourna la tête vers Sam, remettant son chiffon dans la poche kangourou de son tablier.

« Ça alors, un pigeon, ricana-t-il en posant sa main sur sa hanche.

\- Je croyais que le terme, c'était poulet, fit semblant de s'amuser Sam en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

\- Pareil, des volatiles, éluda Bucky. Alors, reprit-il d'une voix suave, comment ça va mon emplumé ? Envie de discuter un peu ?

\- Et comment, » siffla Sam qui n'avait pas envie de montrer qu'il était piqué au vif.

Carol se fit la réflexion qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'eau froide avant que l'un d'entre eux n'explose. Sam se tourna vers elle, et lui demanda le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Après l'avoir récupéré, il en extirpa la photographie imprimée. Sous les airs consternés de Bucky, il l'abattit sur la table qui se trouvait entre lui et le serveur. Ce dernier, sourcils froncés, n'accorda à la photographie que quelques secondes avant de dire, d'une voix grave et manifestement, foncièrement agacée :

« Eh bien ?

\- C'est le fils du maire, Howard Stark, exposa Carol, accusatrice et les bras croisés. Anthony. Il aurait disparu il y a trois jours et la dernière photographie que l'on a, c'est lui qui quitte votre dinner.

\- J'ai aucun souvenir de cette journée, rétorqua Bucky, la voix toujours aussi trainante, avant de laisser toutefois ses doigts se saisir de la photo pour la regarder le plus près. C'est la date, en bas ?

\- Quel observateur, » se moqua Sam.

Bucky lui jeta un regard désobligeant avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux vers l'image. Il la scruta, marmotta quelque chose, hochant la tête par à coup comme s'il comptait mentalement, et enfin, s'autorisa un nouveau soupir, quelque peu blasé.

« Eh bien, c'est très simple. J'étais pas de service ce jour-là.

\- Vous avez un alibi ? rebondit Carol en levant un sourcil, montrant les dents.

\- Vous pouvez demander à ma patronne si ça vous chante. »

Sam et Carol n'eurent besoin que d'un regard et d'un haussement d'épaule synchrone avant de talonner Bucky, qui poussait déjà une des doubles portes en verres du dinner. L'intérieur était presque vide, avec seulement deux bureaucrates qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner et une étudiante en lettre qui lisait un livre derrière son café. Angie était debout, derrière le comptoir, en train de discuter avec Steve, le blondinet aussi maigrichon que bagarreur, assis sur un tabouret argenté et bleu, un milkshake dans la main, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

Angie était de ces femmes qui vieillissaient avec élégance. Malgré quelques rides d'expression, elle portait toujours bien ses cheveux couleur miel qui bouclaient autour de sa tête, ses yeux verts olive pétillaient de malice, et sa voix, portée par ses lèvres peintes, était toujours chantante. Si Steve pâlit en voyant les deux policiers entrer dans le restaurant, avec Bucky en première ligne, Angie leur offrit un grand sourire d'hôtesse honnête en leur demandant ce qui les amenait. Carol s'entretint avec elle quelques instants, demandant juste où avait été Bucky à la fameuse date. La lieutenant s'assit sur le tabouret devant le comptoir, à côté de Steve. Sam et le serveur, de leur côté, s'échangeaient des regards torves.

« Cette date, non, finit par dire Angie en secouant la tête en rendant la photo à Carol. Le petit Buck était pas là, je travaillais avec … Mince alors, mais c'est le petit Tony ! »

A part le fait que tout le monde semblait « petit » avec Angie, qui ne devait pourtant pas avoir dépassé le mètre soixante-cinq, les deux policiers remarquèrent bien que sa voix avait changé du tout au tout, passant de la neutralité sincère à la surprise la plus totale. Carol fronça subitement les sourcils. Les yeux de l'hôtesse s'écarquillèrent brutalement et sa bouche s'ouvrit grand, comme si sa mâchoire s'était subitement désarticulée.

« Le petit Tony, répéta Sam venant vers le comptoir.

\- Le filleul de ma… « colocataire », dit Angie après un sursaut d'hésitation en reposant la photographie sur le bois noir et laqué du comptoir. Il est venu la voir parce qu'il avait une petite baisse de moral, enfin, vous savez, son père, c'est son père.

\- Il entretient de mauvaises relations avec lui ? » S'étonna Carol en croisant les doigts sur la table.

Steve pointa la photo du doigt, tout aussi intrigué, et Carol la fit glisser jusqu'à lui sur le comptoir. Angie haussa les épaules !

« Je suis pas là pour juger, mais Howard, il était plus marrant jeune, ça, c'est sûr.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut s'entretenir avec votre colocataire ? Demanda placidement Sam en surveillant Steve d'un œil.

\- Désolée, rétorqua Angie, je peux pas vous aider. L'entreprise pour laquelle elle bosse vient carrément de l'envoyer sur le Côte Ouest alors… »

Elle lâcha un soupir de dépit en roulant des yeux, avant d'aller accueillir deux jeunes clientes qui entraient et se présentaient derrière le comptoir. Sam s'approcha de Carol, les bras croisés, murmurant par-dessus son épaule.

« Alors ? ça semble potentiellement problématique.

\- On devrait peut-être aller voir ses proches avant de…

\- Mince, s'exclama Steve. C'est Tony ! »

Sam et Carol s'interrompirent et tournèrent de concert la tête vers Steve, qui, assit, avait brusquement pâli, la photographie entre les doigts et les yeux ronds. Bucky, qui était resté sur le côté, la main dans la poche, revint vers son ami, poussant légèrement Carol du coude.

« Oui, eh bien, Angie l'a bien appelé Tony, qu'est-ce que ça change ? siffla le serveur.

\- Tu l'as reconnu, » préféra demander un Sam un peu plus circonspect.

Bucky accusa ouvertement Steve du regard, comme s'il lui disait de se méfier de sa réponse pour sa propre intégrité physique. Carol se pencha légèrement en avant alors que Sam suivait l'échange silencieusement, craignant que Bucky ne fasse mentir son ami. Mais il savait que le blondinet avait beau être chétif, il ne se laisserait pas intimider de la sorte.

« Oui mais quand Angie a dit… Enfin je pensais pas que c'était, le même Tony, tenta Steve, ses yeux bleus affolés faisant la navette entre Bucky, Carol et Sam.

\- D'où tu connais le fils du maire, s'enquit Bucky.

\- C'est le fils du maire ?, répéta Steve en gagnant encore des tons de blanc. C'est le filleul de Peggy et le fils du maire ? »

Le pauvre Steve avait l'air de complètement tomber des nues. C'était comme si tout lui tombait dessus d'un seul coup. Face à son air paniqué, Carol leva les yeux vers Bucky.

« Vous le connaissez, vous ?

\- Je l'ai juste vu quelques fois quand il passait pour échanger avec Angie –ou Peggy quand elle était là- mais je connaissais même pas son nom. »

Carol décida de le croire et s'intéressa de nouveau à Steve, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'être remis de son choc. Sam continuait de suivre le tout sans intervenir. Entre l'agacement teinté d'incrédulité de Bucky et l'ébahissement pur et simple et Steve, lui-même ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

« Et vous, vous l'avez déjà vu ? Repris Carol en pointant Steve du doigt. Quand ?

\- Je le connais pas, balbutia Steve, enfin, je l'ai rencontré il y a… (Il hésita avant de répondre) Deux jours ?

\- T'es sûr ?, repris Sam. Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est plus récent que cette photo.

\- Autrement dit il est possible que vous soyez une des dernières personnes à avoir vu le fils du maire avant sa disparition, l'éclaira Carol. Vous êtes sûr que c'était il y a deux jours ? »

Après encore un sursaut d'hésitation un peu moins perceptible, Steve hocha la tête. Il avait le regard sûr malgré le fait que ses mains aient légèrement commencé à trembler. Il les enfonça dans ses poches et coula un regard coupable à Bucky, les sourcils abattus sur ses yeux. Le serveur quant à lui, semblait attendre la suite des évènements.

« Où est-ce que vous l'avez rencontré ?, » tenta Carol.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde, montre en main, à Steve pour devenir puissamment écarlate malgré le fait qu'il veuille continuer à garder un visage dénué d'expression.

« Je l'ai rencontré… Dans, hm…Dans … »

Il commençait à se tortiller sur son tabouret comme pour tenter de prendre la fuite le plus vite possible. Mais se doutait qu'entre les masses de muscles que représentaient Sam et Bucky, et la force de la nature qu'était Carol, il n'avait aucune chance. Oh, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il abandonnerait, Steve était ce genre de tête dure, mais tant qu'à faire. Carol se pencha vers lui, le regard neutre mais sévère.

« Steve, insista-t-elle. Il est impératif que vous nous disiez où vous l'avez vu. »

Bucky tourna les talons, se faisant la réflexion qu'il allait bien devoir les suivre pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et que pour se faire. Autrement dit, il allait devoir prendre sa journée.

Et il n'était même pas encore midi.

*

« Un bar gay ?! » Répéta Sam.

Steve et Bucky se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers lui pour poser leur index sur leurs lèvres. Sam accepta de ravaler sa stupeur rester silencieux, les yeux ronds, tout en regardant la façade violette, avec, peint en lettres blanche « La Flèche ». Une cible était dessinée sur l'enseigne, toujours en blanc, dans le coin supérieur. Sam haussa un sourcil, alors que Bucky, sa main dans la poche, se penchait au-dessus de ton épaule.

« Mais si tu es mal à l'aise, on peut faire demi-tour, » persifla-t-il à mi-voix.

Sam tâcha de l'ignorer royalement, un sourcil toujours haut levé, laissant juste ses prunelles se réfugier dans le coin de ses yeux alors que Bucky affichait un sourire carnassier. Le policier se doutait bien que le serveur, lui, n'était absolument pas mal à l'aise. Après tout, si son ami était habitué des lieux et qu'il les avait suivis en toute connaissance de cause, il devait déjà avoir mis les pieds ici. Chose que Sam décida de tirer à son avantage. Il se tourna vers le serveur et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Si tu crois que je suis mal à l'aise, alors tu n'as définitivement pas remarqué que j'étais en train de flirter avec toi le jour où on s'est rencontré. »

La salive de Bucky se bloqua dans sa gorge et il écarquilla les yeux, l'herbe coupée sous le pied. Sam lui rendit un sourire sarcastique, fit glisser son index sur sa joue, puis laissa ses mains se ses poches et se dirigea vers la porte. Bucky resta sans bouger une poignée de secondes, secondes que Steve passa à le contempler, les bras croisés, un éclat moqueur dansant dans ses yeux bleus. Il n'en disait rien, mais il savait qu'il n'allait absolument pas le laisser s'échapper avec ça. Bucky souffla et se rembrunit avant de suivre Sam, entrainant Steve à sa suite.

L'intérieur du bar était à la fois calme et animé. Tout était fait dans des tons sobres et sombres. Quelques tables rondes dans un coin entouré de confortables sièges de cuir d'un côté. De l'autre, des sofas violet foncés entouraient des tables basses en verre, le tout sur un parquet parfaitement ciré, et, au fond, le bar. Au milieu des rires d'hommes et de femmes qui discutaient et riaient doucement, tous types de boisson entre les mains, le barman s'activait sereinement, nettoyant quelques verres, un cure-dent entre les lèvres. C'était un beau blond cendré d'âge moyen, à la barbe de deux jours, plutôt musclé, aux yeux d'un bleu très clair, au nez droit et au menton volontaire. Son nez et son arcade sourcilière étaient barrés de pansements beiges. Quant à son chandail mauve, il ne parvenait à cacher entièrement sa musculature. Tournant la tête, il afficha un sourire qui avait malgré tout quelque chose d'éreinté en avisant les nouveaux arrivant.

« Hey, Steve, Buck… Monsieur l'agent ? »

Son ton s'était soudainement refroidi en apercevant Sam et le policier pu clairement voir le barman se tendre. Si Bucky ricana de la situation, sachant que leur hôte n'éprouverait sans doute aucun remord à sauter à la gorge d'un policier, Steve préféra calmer d'entrer de jeu la situation.

« Ça va Clint, dit-il. Il est cool. »

Il leva les yeux vers Sam en ajoutant à mi-voix un « enfin je crois », mais préféra ne pas dévoiler totalement le fond de sa pensée. Ledit Clint se détendit, posa le verre propre sur le bar ainsi que le chiffon, et tendit la main par-dessus le comptoir.

« Ah, désolé, amorça-t-il. Clint Barton.

\- Sam Wilson, répondit l'agent de police en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. Mauvaise histoire avec les policiers ?

\- Vous devez être le premier flic qui passe cette porte sans l'intention de faire fermer les lieux, » soupira Clint.

Sam grimaça, compatissant, tout en lui lâchant la main. Il fouilla ensuite dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit la photo de Tony, pliée en quatre, qu'il fit glisser sur le bois du comptoir. Alors que Clint l'attirait vers lui pour l'admirer de plus près, Sam remarqua la petite prothèse auditive qui se trouvait sur son oreille gauche.

« Ah, Tony, fit alors Clint. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Il a disparu, dit Steve à toute vitesse, en devançant Sam.

\- Vous comprendrez que vu son statut, ajouta le lieutenant, toute la ville est en émoi.

\- Son statut ? » Répéta le barman.

La mine de Sam se fit incrédule, mais Clint le fixa réellement sans comprendre, les yeux ronds –c'était tout juste s'il ne voyait pas une suite de points d'interrogations se mettre à danser autour de sa tête. Le policier soupira :

« Vous savez que Tony est le fils d'Howard Stark ? Le maire ? »

Le bruit de verre brisé fit écho à l'exclamation de surprise de Clint :

« Tony est le fils du maire ? »

Steve jeta un regard entendu à Sam et Bucky, l'air de dire « vous voyez, je suis pas le seul dans cette situation ! ».

Le policier tout comme le serveur restèrent cois, mais partant du principe que même Bucky ne savait pas que ce client était le fils du maire et que Sam venait d'arriver en ville, ils n'avaient pas le droit à la parole. Steve s'intéressa de nouveau à Clint, les autres ayant l'air d'oublier que fils du maire ou pas, Tony avait tout de même disparu.

« Apparemment, il aurait disparu le soir où…

\- Clint, s'écria une voix féminine. Est-ce que tu peux passer une heure sans rien casser ?! »

Le trio de client et le barman tournèrent la tête vers la porte dérobée derrière le bar, entre deux étagères, qui s'ouvrit subitement sur une jeune fille. Elle était vêtue d'une robe violette à franges et à fine bretelle, avaient de longs cheveux d'ébène et des yeux d'un noir très intense. Elle portait à bout de bras un baril de vin entier, mais si Sam s'en trouva impressionné, ce ne fut rien comparé à sa réaction quand il la vit talonnée par une autre nymphe. Celle-ci à la peau bronzée et des cheveux frisés et abondant, le visage constellé de quelques tâches de son, et avait opté pour un pantalon taille haute retenu par des bretelles rouges, sur une chemise blanche. Et elle portait deux tonneaux de taille moyenne – un sous chaque bras.

« Katie, s'écria Clint. America ! Vous saviez que Tony était le fils du maire ?

\- « Était », répéta Steve, indigné, les doigts sur le bar. Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour employer le passé ?

\- Qui est Tony, dit « Katie » - la brune à la robe mauve - en posant son baril de vin au sol.

\- Le type aux verres fumés, répondit celle aux cheveux frisés, « America ». Tu sais, riche, bien habillé, avec un petit bouc. Pansexuel. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Préféra-t-elle ensuite demander en tournant la tête vers Sam, Steve et Bucky.

Steve soupira douloureusement. Sam reprit la photo et tout en la pliant, expliqua :

« Il aurait disparu il y a trois jours, seulement Steve affirme l'avoir rencontré ici il y a deux jours. Vous êtes donc nos témoins les plus proches.

\- Oui, dit Clint en fronçant les sourcils, posant ses coudes sur le bar. Tony fait souvent ça, partir en escapade pendant un ou deux jours, rien de dramatique.

\- Sauf que cette fois, insista Sam, on a signalé la disparition.

\- Qui l'a signalé ?, rebondit alors Clint, circonspect.

\- Un de ses amis, James Rhodes, si je me souviens bien, exposa le policier. Ma collègue est partie à la mairie elle-même pour voir ce qu'il en est. Mais pour l'instant, Steve est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu.

\- Je suis parti en avance, dit toutefois Steve, d'un ton légèrement coupable. Tony est resté au bar.

\- Oui je me souviens, repris Clint. Il s'est installé derrière le comptoir et on a un peu discuté.

\- Tu lui as parlé du jukebox hors-service, j'espère, l'interrompit Kate, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Donc, acheva Sam en pointant Clint du doigt, pour l'instant, vous êtes notre piste la plus fraîche. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il allait faire après avoir quitté le bar ? »

Steve leva des grands yeux plein d'espérance vers Clint, alors que Bucky, en toile de fond, faisait la moue. Sam, de son côté, garda son professionnalisme, restant attentif alors que Clint se tenait le menton et baissait la tête. Autour de lui, Kate et America commençaient à s'activer. L'une plaçait les barils et les tonneaux au fond, l'autre mettait de l'ordre dans les bouteilles d'alcool pour en prendre trois différentes ainsi que quelques verres, pour commencer à faire des cocktails.

« Quelqu'un est venu le chercher en voiture, finit par dire Clint en claquant des doigts.

\- Est-ce que vous avez aperçu le véhicule, s'enquit le policier en sortant son calepin de sa poche.

\- Une berline noire, dit le barman. J'ai vu la conductrice. Elle portait un tailleur gris. Brune, cheveux courts. L'autre en revanche, celle qui est sortie de la voiture pour saluer Tony et lui demander de venir, avait de longs cheveux –bruns aussi-, des yeux verts, une robe rouge.

\- C'est vague, soupira Sam en continuant de noter. Est-ce qu'il y aurait pas un signe distinctif, quelque chose ?

\- Je me souviens d'elle, amorça toutefois America en revenant au niveau du bar. Elle a demandé un simple whisky histoire de faire joli, et m'a laissé un beau pourboire. Ça se voyait qu'elle avait pas peur de dépenser. Elle avait une bague très curieuse, par contre, un anneau, avec dessus une grosse bestiole qui courrait sur tous ses doigts… »

Tandis qu'elle s'exprimait, personne ne put voir, puisqu'il se tenait toujours à l'écart, l'expression de Bucky commencer à se métamorphoser. De foncièrement désintéressé, il passa à alerté, puis son visage se décomposa, doucement, tout doucement, jusqu'à qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Une araignée ?! »

Le barman, ses deux acolytes, le policier et le témoin s'intéressèrent à lui dans un même mouvement, ce qui le fit déglutir. Bucky se confronta aux yeux mordorés d'America, lui demandant à nouveau :

« La « bestiole », sur sa bague, c'était une araignée ? »

America haussa un sourcil en grimaçant, et confirma avec hésitation. Bucky lâcha un soupir glacé en sentant un frisson d'effroi le traverser. Si Steve plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami, Sam ferma immédiatement son calepin.

« Quelque chose me dit que vous savez qui était le rencard de Tony.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler, siffla Bucky dans sa direction, en recouvrant sa dignité tout en posant sa main unique sur sa hanche.

\- Il va falloir vous y résigner pourtant, grogna le policier en retour. Je vais passer un coup de fil au central de la mairie pour voir où en est Carol. »

Clint le dirigea vers le téléphone du bar, non loin de l'entrée, et Sam le remercia courtoisement. Les deux témoins, le barman et les barmaids le regardèrent s'éloigner, la bouche entrouverte, avant de tous se concerter du regard.

Bucky s'autorisa enfin à aller trainer sa carcasse sur le bar et se reposa dessus, alors que Steve se juchait sur un des tabourets. Kate, abattant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, se permit de siffler, et à côté d'elle, America hocha la tête, mais ce fut Clint qui se décida à lâcher le morceau :

« Il est … Wow, réussit-il seulement à articuler en levant son pouce.

\- Je sais, grogna Bucky.

\- Mais Bucky a grillé son ticket, se moqua Steve.

\- La ferme, punk. »

America, purement lesbienne, se contenta de ricaner en faisant glisser deux chopes de bière dans leur direction, qu'ils attrapèrent tous les deux au vol. Clint et Kate, eux, restèrent silencieux, regardant toujours en direction de la silhouette qui composait le numéro de téléphone.

« Okay, dit Kate, prems.

\- T'as America, rebondit Clint en fronçant les sourcils, donc, prems.

\- Je ne crains absolument pas la concurrence sachant que tu n'as toujours pas osé inviter Pietro à sortir, » répliqua la jeune femme en détournant la tête, dédaigneuse.

Bucky et America se raclèrent la gorge dans le même instant, l'air relativement peu amusés par la plaisanterie.

Quand Sam revint, le bar était devenu plus ou moins silencieux.

Les lumières s'étaient éteintes pour n'éclairer que la scène, noire et laquée. Juchée dessus, une jeune femme à la peau hâlée, aux cheveux châtains qui s'envolaient aux boucles sauvages tout autour de sa tête, qui portait une robe noire à volants et à bustier, accentué d'une cape rouge, de même couleur que ses chaussures. Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant venant d'elle était le nombre ahurissant d'accessoire dont elle était couverte.

Une multitude de bracelets, -de perle, de tresse, ou de métal-, tous dans les tons du rouge, cliquetaient à ses poignets. Ses doigts aux ongles vernis de noirs étaient chargés de bagues créatives et d'anneaux, et son cou, chargé d'une dizaine de colliers de toutes formes et de tout poids - énorme pendentif, perles nacrées et discrètes, chaînes et d'autres encore.

Elle portait même un diadème écarlate, dont les branches étaient chargées de fils décorés de perles, qui retombaient autour de son visage émacié. Son maquillage était également sombre. De ses lèvres à ses paupières, tout était de noir. Et pourtant, elle irradiait de lumière, une main sur le manche du micro, l'autre bras tendu à côté d'elle alors qu'elle couvrait l'entièreté du bar du son de sa voix.

Derrière elle, assis derrière le piano à queue, un jeune homme de forte stature, aux cheveux argentés –malgré des racines noires clairement visibles-, un légère barbe de trois jours qui caressait la ligne de sa mâchoire, des pommettes hautes, saillantes, s'alliant à un nez légèrement aquilin. Il laissait ses doigts caresser les touches avec autant de délicatesse que d'intensité, accompagnant la voix cristalline de la femme debout au milieu de la scène. Il arborait un costume bleu céruléen ravivé par une chemise et des chaussures blanches, chemise dont les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits, laissant entrevoir juste ce qu'il fallait de peau lisse.

Le policier resta stupéfait quelques instants par cette paire qui avait l'air d'être venus des cieux, avant de rejoindre ses témoins au bar, et de s'y accouder comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un client. Un cocktail glissa jusqu'à lui. Sam, surpris, leva les yeux vers Clint qui lui adressait un demi-sourire accentué d'un clin d'œil :

« C'est offert par la maison. »

La seconde d'après il entendit Kate jurer et balancer un chiffon sale sur la tête du barman qui s'éloigna en ricanant. Sam choisit de ne pas s'intéresser à l'histoire qu'il y avait derrière, se saisit du verre et prit, par le biais de la paille, une gorgée du cocktail offert. Pas très sérieux pendant le service, mais il en avait besoin. Et c'était Carol qui conduisait.

Et puis, le cocktail était pas mal.

Toutefois ses yeux restèrent rivés vers la scène, complètement happé par la chanteuse et le pianiste. Assis sur le tabouret devant lui, Steve nota son intérêt et sourit.

« Ce sont les Maximoffs, expliqua-t-il. La chanteuse, c'est Wanda, et au piano, c'est son frère, Pietro.

\- Ils sont doués, » nota Sam.

Steve ne put qu'approuver, et s'intéressa de nouveau au spectacle.

« Want to cry, want to croon  
Want to laugh like a loon  
It's that old devil moon in your eyes  
Just when I think, I'm free as a dove  
Old devil moon, deep in your eyes  
Blinds me with love »

*

A la mairie, Carol avait rencontré Pepper Potts, l'adjointe au maire Howard Stark, et le colonel James Rhodes. Autrement dit, les deux seules personnes qui semblaient être assez proche de Tony pour s'inquiéter pour lui. Cependant, ils avaient déjà été interrogés par la police et comme l'agente s'y attendait, tous deux avaient peu d'éléments à part leur inquiétude.

« D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, continua Carol, bien que concentrée sur la route, Tony s'est disputé avec son père et est parti. C'est fréquent mais selon eux, même quand il disparaît, il prend la peine de les contacter. Là, ça a été le silence radio.

\- Tournez à gauche, » dit Bucky.

Sam écoutait avec attention, la main en bâillon, regardant les rues défiler sous la lumière de la fin d'après-midi. Bucky et Steve étaient à l'arrière de la voiture de police. Steve n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de leur indiquer dans quelles ruelles il s'était fait tabasser. Ces révélations firent lâcher à Bucky des couinements étouffés. Ce dernier, en tant que témoin clé, indiquait à Carol la route à suivre pour retrouver le fameux « rencard de Tony Stark ». Et il avait l'air passablement tendu, ce qui lui arrivait pour la première fois depuis que Carol et Sam étaient venus au dinner pour l'interroger.

« Et il se dispute fréquemment avec son père ?, s'enquit Sam.

\- Aussi souvent que possible d'après ce que j'ai compris, soupira Carol. Pepper a dit que Tony avait déboulé dans le bureau de son père parce qu'il avait « découvert » quelque chose au sujet de l'entreprise, qui faisait qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie d'en hériter.

\- Ça me semble assez classique, dit alors Sam. Où est le maire maintenant ?

\- Il est parti rejoindre la fameuse Peggy Carter sur la Côte Ouest, il y a deux jours.

\- Comme c'est pratique, ironisa Sam.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous suspectez le maire ?, s'étonna Steve en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- C'est fréquent, dans ce genre de conflits familiaux, rétorqua Carol en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Surtout quand l'héritage est en cause. Mais le maire ne manquera pas l'arrivé du roi du Wakanda. Si on a pas retrouvé Tony avant son retour, il y a fort à parier que la police lui tombera dessus dès son arrivée à l'aéroport.

\- Bien, alors si vous pensez que c'est le maire, siffla Bucky en posant son menton sur le siège de Sam, pourquoi ne pas nous laisser partir ?

\- Nous n'avons pas encore écarté votre piste, rétorqua Sam, les yeux rivés sur la route. Contente-toi de faire le GPS.

\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins faire avancer ton siège, siffla Bucky.

\- Non, » répondit abruptement le policier.

*

Bucky les fit arrêter devant une grande villa blanche. Sam du se retenir pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche et admirer la bâtisse comme un paysan, mais le sifflement de Carol à côté de lui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à être impressionné. La policière coupa le moteur alors que derrière lui, Sam entendait les ceintures des passagers se défaire, si bien qu'il les imita avant de s'extirper du véhicule.

C'était une grande maison claire, à la façade antique, soutenue par six poutres, avec une double toiture triangulaire. Elle était séparée de la rue par une longue allée pavée au milieu de laquelle trônait une fontaine représentant une danseuse étoile. Au bout de cette allée, le grand portail de métal noir qui montait la garde, juste devant les deux lieutenants et leurs témoins.

Sam admira quelques secondes de plus la maison – elle lui faisait penser à la façade du Bolchoï -, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de ce qui ressemblait à un interphone. Les deux caméras perchées au-dessus du portail se braquèrent sur lui. Carol se plaça devant lui et fit le V de la victoire assorti d'un grand sourire aux objectifs, alors que Bucky et Steve tentaient de se faire tout petits. Après un grésillement, une voix se fit entendre dans l'interphone.

« Oui ?

\- Euh, bonjour, tenta Sam. Ici le lieutenant Wilson, du commissariat central. Je viens vous voir de la part de James Buchanan Barnes. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la mine déconfite du serveur derrière lui. Articuler « Buchanan » de cette manière lui donnait l'impression de le sermonner. Après tout, Buchanan n'était qu'un prénom qu'on affublait à quelqu'un qui avait fait une connerie plus grosse que lui.

« James, répéta une voix féminine, différente de celle qui l'avait interpellé. Il est ici ?

\- Avec moi, insista Sam en prenant le bougre par le collet pour qu'il soit dans le champ de vision de la caméra.

\- Vous pouvez entrer. Ravi de te revoir milli moi. »

Au surnom, Bucky avait pâli mais Carol remarqua bien que Steve se mordait l'intérieur de la joue et plaçait son poing devant ses lèvres, tentant comme il le fallait de se retenir de rire. Bucky lui aurait bien jeté un regard courroucé si le portail ne s'était pas ouvert de lui-même dans un grincement d'enfer.

« Bon, vous avez plus besoin de moi à ce que je vois, salut, tenta Bucky.

\- Pas si vite, milli moi, le rattrapa Sam en se saisissant de son poignet. Qui que soit la personne qui habite ici, elle semble impatiente de te revoir, alors faisons-lui ce plaisir.

\- Crève, Wilson, » siffla un Bucky de moins en moins affable avant de glisser sa main hors de la sienne.

Sam ricana, les mains dans les poches. Carol et Steve, en bon duo blond, avait pris de l'avance, et se bidonnaient de leur côté.

L'envie de rire leur passa bien vite lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face aux marches du perron qui se trouvaient sous les colonnes. De près, la baraque était dix fois plus impressionnante. Carol écarquilla les yeux et Steve lâcha un « ouah » de surprise, et derrière, Bucky comme Sam restaient silencieusement admiratifs.

Une femme se tenait devant la double porte, dans une robe rouge à volants, à motifs jaunes. A cela s'ajoutait des collants noirs, des escarpins écarlates et des gants canari. Des verres fumés –dans la teinte du jaune encore une fois- sur le nez, elle se tenait droite comme un garde, les mains jointes. Carol leva un sourcil – ce n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on s'attendait à trouver à un poste de sécurité. Parce qu'il était évident, à sa posture, que la jeune femme qui les attendait avait des aptitudes et n'hésiteraient pas à s'en servir.

Elle avait un visage tout en finesse – contrairement à celui de Carol qui était plutôt anguleux,- des lèvres pleines et joueuses, un nez retroussé, légèrement brillant sur le bout, et des sourcils bien dessinés. Avec son faux grain de beauté dessiné sur la joue, elle ressemblait à une de ces pin-up que l'on voyait sur les affiches ou les calendriers. Carol déglutit en tenant la main vers elle :

« Lieutenant Danvers. Voici le lieutenant Wilson, James Barnes, et Steve Rogers. Merci de nous recevoir. »

La brune sourit et accueillit sa main entre ses doigts fins. Carol remarqua la bague représentant une araignée d'or qui avait été passée par-dessus le gant. La brune, elle, leva un sourcil appréciateur.

« Jessica Drew. Chouette carrosserie chérie. »

Carol sursauta et déglutit. Une touche d'incarnat envahi discrètement ses joues, comme lorsque l'on trempe un pinceau dans de l'eau, quand Jessica, par-dessus ses lunettes, lui adressa un clin d'œil, juste avant de pousser le battant de la porte. La blonde chercha du secours chez son coéquipier en tournant la tête vers lui, mais elle ne put que siffler de dépit en voyant qu'il hochait la tête en affichant un petit sourire narquois – même derrière lui, Bucky opinait du chef, les lèvres plissées. Allez au diable, songea Carol avant de se tourner vers Steve, mais ce dernier, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, lui leva son pouce. Tous des enfoirés, songea-t-elle avant que Jessica ne les invite à entrer.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un intérieur tapissé de rouges et aux murs couverts de tableaux de maîtres. Steve hocha la tête – manifestement ces gens-là avaient du goût-, mais Sam trouvait ça un peu cliché dans le genre. Bucky quant à lui, pâlissait de minute en minute et Carol devait bien avouer qu'elle était plus occupée par le balancement des hanches de Jessica que par le reste.

Leur guide les conduisit jusqu'à un grand hall dominé par un lustre habituel, sous lequel poussaient de grands escaliers de marbre qu'elle s'empressa de gravir. Ses escarpins ne faisaient pas un bruit sur la moquette.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage, où Jessica leur fit traverser un couloir, jusqu'à une grande porte battante brune décorée d'un peu d'or plaqué. Elle frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s'entrouvrit. Jessica se tourna vers eux.

« Natasha vous attends, » affirma-t-elle.

Ce sur quoi elle poussa la porte et s'inclina légèrement pour les laisser entrer. Ils passèrent par ordre de taille, la remerciant tous tour à tour. Steve hocha la tête, suivi de Carol, qui lui adressa un salut de la main, Sam opina du chef également et Bucky lui offrit une parodie de salut militaire.

Peu importait à quel point le mobilier du bureau dans lequel ils débouchèrent était chargé, tout de bois laqué, de dorures et de fioritures, avec des sièges à la Louis XVI, à partir du moment où ils posèrent les yeux sur l'occupante des lieux, plus rien ne compta.

Une femme à la chevelure d'un rouge puissant, proche de l'écarlate, dardait sur eux son œil vert tout maquillé de noir et fardé de longs et épais cils. Elle avait une chapka blanche sur la tête, la peau aussi pâle que la fille du conte, des lèvres teintées de sang étirées en un sourire subtil, mais avec quelque chose de luciférien. Elle était enveloppée dans une grande fourrure immaculée, qui, cascadant sur son siège, dévoilait sa robe noire ouverte sur la cuisse, ses collants à résilles, et ses bottes. A cela était assorti une paire de gants, et une longue cigarette qui fumait délicatement entre ses doigts. Elle portait une bague similaire à celle de Jessica, une araignée d'or, à ceci près qu'elle était légèrement plus grosse.

« Madame, dit enfin Sam en faisant un pas en avant. Lieutenant Sam Wilson.

\- Natasha Romanoff, répliqua la femme en lui adressant un sourire carnassier. Je vous en prie, prenez place. »

Sam et Carol s'installèrent sur les Louis XVI devant le bureau, et Steve alla se tasser sur un petit repose-pied, mais Bucky préféra décliner l'invitation et s'adossa à un mur, la main dans la poche.

« Bonjour James, souffla Natasha d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Natalia, bafouilla ledit James, toujours planqué en arrière. C'est bon de te revoir.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rendu visite plus tôt, » objecta rousse en lui adressant cette fois-ci un regard éteint et froid.

Cette fois-ci le silence s'installa, Bucky passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure mais au moment où il tentait de répliquer, elle levait la main, tout en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Ça doit être depuis que tu m'as vendu un vieux tapis en poile de rat pour envelopper le corps de ma tante ? »

Bucky déglutit si fort tous purent l'entendre, dans le silence de cathédrale qui régnait dans la pièce. Natasha expira sa fumée de cigarette par le nez, en soupirant de dépit, les yeux rivés vers le bois de son bureau.

« Ah, James. Quand je pense que je t'ai accordé ma confiance, soupira-t-elle. Je t'ai fait assoir à ma table, tu as rompu le pain avec nous, tu as assisté au mariage de ma cousine Yelena et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'arrivé aux funérailles de ma tante Dottie, je me rende compte que tu nous avais vendu un tapis en poil de rat. Est-ce que ma pauvre Dottie mérite ça, James ? »

Tout en parlant, Carol remarqua sur la cheminée le portrait d'une dame aux boucles blondes et au sourire psychopathique. Elle donna un léger coup de coude à Sam et la lui désigna du menton.

« Est-ce que c'est elle, votre tante, demanda le lieutenant sans détour en pointant le cadre photo du doigt.

\- Et oui, soupira Natasha. Ma cousine et moi avons hérité de cette maison de notre tante Dottie, paix à son âme. Le maire Howard Stark lui devait une faveur. Depuis, nous vivons ici, en famille.

\- Vous savez, repris Sam, je pense que « James » mérite allègrement tous les reproches que vous avez à lui faire. »

Bucky grogna en percevant le ton moqueur du policier mais le regard en biais de Steve lui fit comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas volé, celle-là.

« Mais nous sommes ici dans le cadre d'une enquête, repris Carol. Tony Stark, le fils du maire, a disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Selon nos sources, il aurait été aperçu avec une femme portant une bague similaire à la vôtre. »

Tout en l'écoutant, Natasha tira un peu sur sa cigarette, puis hocha la tête.

« Avant les questions, dit-elle avec le calme d'un félin paresseux au soleil, laissez-moi vous offrir un peu de thé. »

Ils ne se sentirent pas de refuser. Manifestement, Natasha avait le sens de l'hospitalité et tenait à faire respecter ces quelques règles basiques. Jessica ne tarda pas à se présenter avec un plateau chargé de cinq tasses et du même nombre de cuillère. A cela s'ajoutait une sucrière, un pot à lait, et d'une théière chaude et fumante. Elle s'éclipsa en coulant un regard à Carol qui elle, n'arrivait plus à la quitter des yeux. Natasha entrepris de servir ses hôtes. Bucky refusa avec politesse, comme toujours restreint dans son coin du décor, alors que Steve s'octroyait un peu de lait avec sa boisson. Il n'avait jamais vu de porcelaine aussi chère de sa vie.

« Maria et Jessica sont en effet parti chercher Tony au bar de Clint, « La Flèche ». Il avait quelque chose à vérifier sur le bras de Misty, expliqua alors Natasha, qui faisait buller le thé dans la tasse de Carol.

\- Le bras de Misty ?, répéta Sam, sa tasse entre les doigts.

\- Misty Knight, une des occupantes de ma maison, expliqua Natasha. Elle a eu un accident avec son bras, et Tony s'en est occupé, à sa manière, comme toujours. Un peu de bricolage… Tony adore bricoler. »

Elle finit par écraser sa cigarette sur un cendrier, et prit sa tasse à son tour. Carol jeta deux sucres dans la sienne, touilla doucement, et prit une gorgée du bout des lèvres, avant de s'enquérir :

« Vous l'avez vu, ce jour-là ?

\- Bien sûr. Personne n'entre dans ma maison sans passer par moi.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos de son père ? Poursuivit la lieutenant. Apparemment, il y a eu brouille avant qu'il ne le quitte.

\- Si soucis il y a eu, à moi, il ne m'en a pas parlé, admit Natasha avec un sourire en coin qui creusa ses fossettes et lui donnait des airs de chat malicieux. Même s'il n'est pas très doué pour faire croire que ça va bien alors que ça ne va pas.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons voir cette fameuse Misty ? Demanda alors Sam.

\- Jessica va vous y conduire, dit Natasha. Pas de thé, James ?

\- Non merci, bougonna l'interpellé.

\- Quel gâchis, soupira la rousse en soufflant sur la fumée blanche émise par sa boisson. Tony aurait pu faire quelque chose pour ton bras, tu sais. »

Bucky fit comme si ces paroles ne faisaient que passer à travers lui mais il déglutit de nouveau. Sam leva un sourcil et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais au moment où il eut finit sa tasse, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Jessica, qui l'invitait à les suivre.

Sur les talons rouge de leur guide, ils redescendirent les escaliers, cette fois jusqu'au premier étage. Jessica les fit encore passer dans un couloir, avant de prendre une autre porte. A peu de chose près, le décor était très similaire à celui qui donnait sur le bureau de Natasha.

Cette fois, Jessica ouvrit sans frapper. Steve et Bucky reconnurent immédiatement le Lac des Cygnes qui s'échappait du tourne-disque. Le « Pas de Quatre », plus précisément. Ils se retrouvaient dans une salle de danse, au parquet laqué, aux murs couverts de miroirs, avec, bien évident, les célèbres barres de bois.

Dans un coin de la pièce s'entassait tout un groupe de danseuses. Certaines étaient assises, en tailleur ou les jambes pliées sous elles, d'autre debout, se tenant sur la barre. Elles n'étaient pas plus vieilles que les nouveaux arrivants qui firent silence – mais pas plus jeunes non plus. Carol s'en étonna. Elle aurait pu être assise parmi ses femmes.

« Ce sont des ballerines ? S'étonna-t-elle. Elles sont toutes adultes, elles viennent pour des cours ?

\- Pour elles, la danse est un passe-temps, l'occasion de se retrouver en famille, répondit Jessica calmement. Les plus jeunes s'entraînent dans une autre salle. »

Sam, Bucky et Steve, s'intéressaient quant à eux au quatuor qui dansait, seul, sous les yeux de toutes les autres. L'une d'entre elle était brune aux cheveux courts, l'autre était blonde aux traits carrés, la troisième avait les cheveux châtains et la mâchoire forte, et la dernière, de grands yeux pétillants et un chignon qui hésitait entre le noir et le brun.

« Voici Maria, Bobbi, Jemma et Daisy, leur souffla Jessica. Elles fonctionnent toujours ensemble, leur coordination est parfaite. »

Carol nota la présence d'une femme asiatique qui devait être plus proche de la cinquantaine, toute vêtue de noire, qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle leva la voix pour dire « plus haut, la jambe, Bobbi », et « Maria, tiens-toi droite », qu'ils purent l'identifier comme l'enseignante. Jessica leur précisa qu'elle s'appelait Melinda.

Effectivement, le quatuor, hormis quelques remarques éparses, effectua la « Danse des Petits Cygnes », ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, en synchronie parfaite, si bien qu'à la fin, Carol, Sam et Steve se sentirent comme forcés d'applaudir. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux, et Jessica leur fit comprendre, d'un sifflement, que c'était plutôt malvenu. Bucky pouffa, mais elle l'incendia du regard à son tour. Y avait pas de raison. Le quatuor s'éloigna, rejoignant ses camarades.

Alors qu'elles s'en allait, une autre femme s'en vint au milieu de la salle. Ce fut à ce moment que Sam nota la présence d'une silhouette familière parmi les ballerines assises, et il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il la reconnaissait.

« Carol, chuchota-t-il en donnant de légers coup de coude à sa camarde. Carol ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« C'est Claire, souffla-t-il en désignant discrètement l'une des femmes à la peau ambrée. C'est Claire Temple, ma voisine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tiens, justement, les interrompit à nouveau Jessica, voilà Misty. »

La riche peau noire de cette dernière, qui s'avançait au milieu de la salle, semblait étinceler sous les rayons du soleil qui entraient par les grandes baies vitrées. Elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de laisser son afro déployer au-dessus de sa tête plutôt que de l'enfermer dans un chignon. Carol remarqua immédiatement son bras gauche. Il était remplacé par une prothèse bionique dorée, qui était si vraie qu'elle lui donnait l'impression de sortir quelque part d'un ouvrage de science-fiction. Aucun doute, c'était une pièce de technologie remarquable.

Cependant elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus quand les premières notes de la « Danse de la Fée Dragée », de Casse-Noisette, se firent entendre. Misty resta figée quelques secondes, jambe droite, l'autre tendue derrière elle, tête rejetée vers l'arrière, et bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête.

Puis elle se redressa dans une pointe, et le bout de ses deux pieds s'en vint toucher le sol, par intermittence, la laissant se déplacer avec la délicatesse d'une grue sur l'eau, avant le premier rond de jambe. Elle refit ces quelques gestes deux fois, avant de tournoyer dans la salle, suivant le fil de la musique, et de lever la jambe au début du second mouvement de la musique.

Misty était véritablement aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle valsait entre les ronds de jambes et les levées, effectuait quelques figures impressionnantes, mais toujours en souplesse et délicatesse, glissant sur le parquet avec la grâce d'un oiseau. Cette fois, tous restèrent silencieux pendant la prestation, mais Jessica remarqua bien qu'une fois que Misty eut effectué son dernier mouvement, Carol, Steve et Sam prenaient sur eux pour ne pas applaudir.

Même Bucky, qui faisait l'ours boudeur, avait l'œil pétillant. Misty, après sa danse solitaire, s'embarqua dans « le Pas de Deux », du Casse-Noisette, toujours, avec une certaine Colleen Wing.

Ce après quoi, l'ensemble des femmes s'adonna à une danse collective sur « la Valse des Fleurs ». Ce ne fut que lorsque toutes les danseuses s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la salle, que Jessica s'autorisa à aller voir Misty. Carol l'entendit dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ce sont des policiers, ils veulent … questions … Tony … bras… disparus. » Misty Knight dévisagea Jessica avec curiosité, et dit d'un air choqué :

« Tony a disparu ? »

Sam, pendant ce temps, s'en allait saluer Claire. Il remarqua que pendant un quart de seconde, celle-ci eut l'air horrifiée en le voyant, mais eu tôt fait de se parer d'un sourire pour le saluer chaleureusement à son tour. Elle voulut savoir dans quel cadre son enquête le menait ici, mais ce fut le moment que choisit Jessica pour l'apostropher, avec Carol. Les policiers se rapprochèrent de Misty.

Au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage, Steve et Bucky se sentaient comme de parfaits étrangers. Les deux lieutenants se présentèrent alors que Jessica s'échappait comme si elle s'était transformée en fumée. Sam plissa les lèvres en voyant à quel point les cheveux de Misty étaient bien hydratés. Il aurait bien voulu sa routine capillaire pour Sarah.

Les yeux de Misty Knight pétillaient d'intelligence, et comme Natasha, son sourire avait quelque chose de carnassier. Avec plus de panache. Natasha était froide, mais Misty semblait avoir la force du fer forgé encore strié d'étincelles qui s'étaient logées dans ses yeux.

« D'après Natasha, vous êtes celle que Tony est venu voir il y a deux jours, s'avança immédiatement Sam.

\- Il venait pour votre bras, » ajouta Carol.

Misty hocha la tête. Les deux policiers comprirent immédiatement qu'elle les étudiait du regard, ce qui était inhabituel. D'ordinaire, c'était eux qui étudiaient, et non l'inverse.

« C'est Tony qui m'a fait cette prothèse, affirma-t-elle en posant ses doigts de chair sur son bras métallique.

\- Tony Stark a fait ça ? », s'étonna Carol en pointant du doigt ladite prothèse.

La ballerine aux cheveux afro hocha la tête, cette fois navrée.

« J'ai perdu l'usage de mon bras il y a trois mois. J'ai cru que j'allais restée comme ça… Et Tony, qu'on connait depuis l'enfance, a proposé une technologie expérimentale. Pepper Potts était contre, mais j'ai accepté. Et c'est plus vrai que nature, vous pouvez me croire. Je l'ai rappelé parce que les articulations commençaient à me jouer des tours.

\- Comment avez-vous perdu votre bras, s'enquit Carol en levant un sourcil.

\- Bombe, répondit platement Misty.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé sur le chemin d'une bombe ? » s'étrangla la lieutenant.

L'interrogée resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules.

« Disons que je m'étais retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Carol fronça brutalement les sourcils, peu dupe.

« Est-ce que vous étiez proche de Tony ? Demanda Sam, préférant changer de sujet.

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- Et est-ce qu'il vous a parlé des conflits qui l'opposaient à son père ?

\- Récemment ? Il était bouleversé, quand on s'est vu. Il n'arrêtait pas de babiller à propos de Stark Industries qui serait pris dans un trafic d'armes, je fais pas attention. Tony accuse son père de tous les maux ces derniers temps.

\- Du trafic d'armes, répéta Sam. C'est pas rien. Il a pas parlé d'une éventuelle clientèle, à tous les hasards ? »

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une réponse purement négative, Misty fronça les sourcils, et sembla réfléchir, tournant la tête.

« Je crois… Je crois qu'il a parlé de quelque chose comme les Dix Anneaux, mais je ne me souviens pas. »

Sam comme Carol restèrent confus. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, mais Misty lâcha un soupir de fatigue.

« Je suis navrée, je dois vous quitter, affirma-t-elle. Mais si vous avez à nouveau besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver. »

Elle les salua avant de passer entre eux. En passant près de Steve et Bucky, elle tapota l'épaule de dernier, l'affublant d'un « hey, Buchanan », puis quitta la salle avec Colleen Wing, qui l'avait attendu.

Jessica se présenta à nouveau près des deux policiers.

« Est-ce que vous avez ce que vous êtes venu chercher ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je crois que ça ira, capitula Sam.

\- Excellente nouvelle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Encore une fois, elle s'inclina, presque ironiquement, et désigna la porte de la salle de danse.

*

Carol était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine lorsqu'elle referma la portière passager de la voiture de police. Sam riait aux éclats, et Bucky et Steve soufflaient comme des loups. La blonde soupira et passa une mèche dorée par-dessus sa tête.

Evidemment, il avait fallu que Jessica lui glisse son numéro dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'embrasse sur la joue juste avant de les laisser au portail. Et depuis, les trois adolescents qui lui servaient de compagnons d'infortune ne la lâchait pas. Sam, la tête sur le volant, riait à s'en tenir les côtes. Bucky s'était lancé dans une sérénade saupoudrée de sucre et Steve sifflait encore.

« Foutez-moi la paix, rugit enfin Carol. Vous tous !

\- Au moins je sais que quand Gidéon et Sarah me demanderont, articula Sam entre deux hoquets de rire, « Pourquoi tu te marie pas avec Carol ? », je pourrais leur répondre « Les enfants, Carol a un faible pour les brunettes aux yeux verts. »

\- N'oublie pas d'ajouter « et Sam craque sur les serveurs reconvertis en vendeurs à la sauvette » ! » siffla Carol en bouclant sa ceinture.

Si Sam préféra l'entendre du ton de la plaisanterie et offrit à sa coéquipière un léger coup sur l'épaule, Bucky préféra se taire. Quelque part, il aurait pu être soulagé. Après tout, c'était la fin de ses souffrances, s'ils quittaient ce manoir. La journée avait été pour lui une longue suite de tortures, entre la beauté ébouriffante de Sam, les tentatives de drague de Clint à l'égard du policier, la rancune de Natasha et les quelques moqueries de ses « filles », il avait hâte de s'écrouler dans son lit.

Alors il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'encaisser Carol qui sous-entendait que Sam avait un faible pour lui. Pas du tout. Steve lui appuya sur la joue de son index rachitique, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Le portail se referma sur la voiture qui redémarrait. Jessica, à travers les barreaux, suivit le véhicule de police du regard. Ces quatre-là faisaient une équipe intéressante.

Quelque part, ils lui faisaient penser aux Quatre Petits Cygnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Beaucoup de ballet dans ce chapitre... Je fais une fixation sur le ballet ces derniers temps. J'ai toujours fait une fixation sur le ballet. Désolée. Je n'ai rien à dire pour clotûrer le tout, donc j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et à une prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tout le monde ! J'espère que cet "Entre Deux Fêtes" se passe bien pour vous, que vous avez été gâté à Noël et que personne n'a mal digéré sa dinde -ou autre plat principal de Noël pour les végétariens-. Dans tous les cas, voici le troisième chapitre de notre AU. Qui, cette fois, dit définitivement bye-bye au matériau initial pour partir en vrille tout seul et devenir, si je puis dire, un peu plus trash.
> 
> Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Oh I wanna live  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

Sam et Carol s'étaient mis au travail dans la clandestinité la plus totale. Tous deux étaient parfaitement conscients que personne dans le bureau du chef Odin ne les laisserait dire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était tenter de résoudre l'enquête et présenter le fait accompli à leur supérieur et à leurs collègues. Si jamais on se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait, l'enquête leur serait arrachée des mains, leurs résultats enterrés…

« Et vous serez soit rétrogradés, paracheva Scott, les yeux fixés sur son écran, à pianoter à toute vitesse, soit virés.

\- Merci Scott, » siffla Carol, un crayon dans la bouche.

C'était manifestement un plaisir pour lui de leur offrir son soutien. Il lui sourit derrière son écran avant de retourner à l'ouvrage. Carol soupira en faisant tournoyer son crayon entre ses doigts tandis que Sam, mortellement silencieux, ouvrait un nouveau dossier.

Depuis le retour des deux policiers de la maison de Natasha à la tombée du jour –ils ne se prononçaient pas sur la nature de cette habitation-, ils s'étaient enfermés dans un des bureaux du service. Sam avait téléphoné à Muneba pour lui demander de s'occuper de Sarah et Gidéon un jour de plus, s'était excusé platement même si elle lui avait assuré qu'elle comprenait, mais il n'avait fait que broyer du noir depuis. La légère tape sur l'épaule que Carol lui avait donnée n'avait pas réussi à effacer l'empreinte de la culpabilité qui s'était imprimée sur sa peau.

Et ils avaient commencé à rassembler ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur les Dix Anneaux, avec l'aide de Scott qui avait accès à certains fichiers du service de police. Mais pas tous. Ils avaient fouillés dans les bureaux, fouiné dans les rapports d'enquêtes, accrochés des feuilles aux tableaux, notés des mots éparses un peu partout, mais contrairement à ce que laissaient croire les séries télé et les romans policiers, ce n'était pas très concluants. Scott s'était contenté de se plaindre du manque de ficelles rouges mais ils n'avaient pas relevés.

Mais personne n'avait dit que fouiller sur une organisation qui collaborait avec le maire serait chose facile. Le temps passa – et le calendrier leur rappela qu'il ne restait qu'une journée avant la visite du Roi du Wakanda.

« Sam ! »

L'interpellé sursauta, faisant tomber le stylo qu'il avait dans la main et manquant de peu de s'écrouler de sa chaise. La porte du bureau s'était ouverte, avec Scott qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement. Carol était assise au pied du tableau, et avait manifestement elle aussi succombé aux charmes du sommeil.

« Le chef va arriver dans dix minutes, leur dit le secrétaire, remballez le tout et allez vous débarbouiller aux vestiaires ! »

Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui. Ni une ni deux, les deux lieutenants, après s'être échangés un regard paniqué, bondirent sur leurs pieds.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les premiers arrivants, qui baillaient encore, et qui échangeaient des ragots à mi-voix.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau inoccupé, Sam et Carol remballèrent leurs affaires, décrochèrent les feuilles épinglées aux murs, et s'emparèrent des dossiers qu'ils tachèrent de se mettre en ordre avant de se ruer à l'extérieur.

Le hall du commissariat commença à se remplir peu à peu et les vestiaires furent investis au compte-goutte.

Sam et Carol se séparèrent dans le couloir.

Les portes d'entrée du commissariat s'ouvrirent sur le chef Odin, au téléphone avec un de ses fils. Quand il passa dans le hall, les autres s'écartèrent sur son passage.

Carol s'en alla en courant aux vestiaires pour mettre les quelques documents qu'ils avaient réussis à emmagasiner dans son casier, prétendant se changer. En voyant Rumlow la couver d'un regard suspicieux, elle lui offrit un grand sourire hypocrite en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Au même moment, Sam déboula dans le hall d'entrée, et manqua de peu de tomber nez-à-nez avec le chef Odin. Il l'évita d'une habile pirouette, tournant sur lui-même sur un seul pied, pour arriver au bureau d'accueil, où Scott allumait son poste de travail en baillant. Le lieutenant fit glisser les dossiers subtilisés sur le comptoir.

« Merci Tic-Tac. »

Il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de prendre la fuite à nouveau, fier d'avoir vu son collègue défaillir.

A huit heures tapantes, le commissariat était aussi plein qu'une banque. Et à neuf heures…

« Danvers, Wilson ! »

Le rugissement de leur chef fit sursauter les deux interpellés qui s'étaient presque endormis sur leur chaise dans la salle de débriefing. Quelques rires venant de Rumlow et ses fidèles leur parvinrent mais ils étaient aussi brouillés que des œufs et par conséquent, incapables de répliquer pour le moment. D'autant que le chef Odin dardait sur eux son œil unique et furieux.

« On déplore un manque sérieux d'organisation dans les bureaux, siffla-t-il. Vous allez rester ici et aider à remettre de l'ordre dans la paperasse en pagaille de ce commissariat.

\- Mais chef, tenta Carol.

\- C'est le boulot des secrétaires, s'indigna Sam.

\- Mettez-vous au travail ! » rugit leur chef si fort qu'on l'entendit dans le couloir, et que les deux stagiaires qui passaient par là firent demi-tour immédiatement.

*

« L'avantage, soupira Carol en contemplant la pile de dossier que Sam portait à bout de bras, c'est qu'on fait que remettre de l'ordre dans le bordel qu'on a nous-même foutus.

\- Et peut-être qu'on aura un peu de temps pour fouiner d'avantage, » approuva Sam en laissant tomber sa pile sur le bureau.

Toujours tirer parti de leur situation était un jeu auquel ils étaient très doués maintenant. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient certainement trop épuisés pour être efficaces sur le terrain.

Ils se retrouvaient à présent seuls dans la salle de débriefing, avec tous les dossiers à classer qui leur avait été transmis. Naturellement, on n'allait pas en plus leur donner un bureau fonctionnel pour ranger le tout.

« Ça, ça va à la criminelle, » soupira Carol en refermant le dossier pour le repousser loin d'elle.

La tête écrasée sur son poing, coude sur la table, elle s'endormait debout.

« Eh Carol, tempéra Sam, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'on trouve rien sur les Dix Anneaux ? insista son collègue en ouvrant un nouveau dossier, malgré les cernes qui alourdissaient ses yeux. Y a des dossiers sur toutes les mafias, la japonaise, l'italienne –ou plutôt les italiennes-, l'irlandaise, l'afro-jamaïcaine, la portoricaine… Les lieux où ils sévissent, les noms des taupes et des contacts, les têtes mises à prix, même Wilson Fisk, ou Justin Hammer, le trafiquant d'armes. Mais rien sur les Dix Anneaux ? Rien du tout ? »

Carol cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête.

« T'insinue quelque chose ? articula-t-elle avec peine avant de bailler.

\- J'insinue rien, je dis juste que je trouve ça bizarre. Regarde, on est là, tous les deux, avec des dossiers… C'est de la paperasse, personne nous surveille, ce serait tellement facile de la faire disparaitre. »

Carol répondit par un grognement. Sam fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui et sa collègue s'échangèrent un regard hébété.

« Tu crois pas que le chef nous aurait donné tous ces trucs pour qu'on les fasse disparaitre ? s'étonna Carol.

\- Non, tempéra Sam, mais admettons qu'il arrive quelque chose à ces dossiers, plus tard. Qui était censé s'en occuper ? Nous, non ?

\- Donc si quelque chose vient à se volatiliser, ça nous retombe dessus pour négligence, » conclut la blonde.

Sam lui offrit un sourire pince-sans-rire, et secoua la tête.

« Je vais m'assurer que ces trucs retourne à leur place. Ceux-là, ils vont à la crim' ? »

Carol hocha la tête en ouvrant un autre dossier pendant que Sam ramassait la petite pile qu'elle avait amassée et la faisait passer sous son bras.

« J'vais te prendre un café en même temps.

\- Mince, ricana Carol, si t'étais pas gay je t'épouserais.

\- Tu te battras avec Scott pour ma main, répondit Sam sur le même ton en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je le met à terre sans problème, » rit-elle juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Sam soupira, une fois arrivé dans le couloir, et le traversa en craignant de tomber à chaque pas. A lui aussi, un café lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se rendit jusqu'aux locaux de la criminelle où il déposa les dossiers classés en main propre au chef de secteur, avant de quitter à nouveau les lieux pour traverser le hall, adresser un signe de tête poli à Scott qui somnolait derrière son comptoir, et quitter le commissariat. De là, il traversa la route pour se rendre chez Thor & Loki, certainement le seul commerce auquel il ferait confiance pour avoir droit à un café de qualité après les douze coups de midi. De plus, on y jouait toujours de la musique sympathique.

L'enseigne était verte, dorée et rouge, et l'écriture rappelait un livre de contes nordique. L'intérieur était joliment décoré, tout de bois tendre et de couleurs chaudes, avec des tables rondes basses et de confortables sièges de cuir et bien sûr, près de la porte, un comptoir de verre tout rempli de viennoiseries. « Ne cède pas à la tentation, Sam, » tenta de se persuader le policier, sans succès, en apercevant les éclairs et les tartes aux fraises. L'air était rempli des notes de Billie Holiday, alors c'était toujours ça de gagné.

« Eh, Fils de Wil, s'exclama une voix tonitruante. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ? »

Le policier leva le nez pour être confronté à l'un des deux propriétaires – un blond aux muscles divins, aux yeux célestes et au sourire incandescent : Thor. Sam déglutit et se frotta le nez. Ce serveur était à ses yeux un dieu parmi les hommes.

« Euh, oui, balbutia-t-il, trois cafés, des éclairs au chocolat… Je devrais pas demander la tarte aux fraises…

\- Si vous voulez, dit le serveur en croisant ses énormes bras sur le comptoir et en se penchant vers lui, je vous l'offre, celui-là. »

Sam leva les sourcils, étonné, mais se sentit un incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à ce bel athlète descendu de son olympe. Alors que l'armoire à glace préparait sa commande, Sam risqua un regard à l'extérieur. Une voiture de police se garait devant le poste, et la tête tristement connue de Rumlow en émergea. Celui-ci était comme toujours accompagné de Ward, son chien fidèle. Sam faillit rouler des yeux avant de voir que Ward se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière et sortir quelqu'un du véhicule. Rumlow assistait à la scène comme un père fier, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, ses bottes militaires raclant le sol. Une tête brune au regard enflammé sortit de la voiture, et Sam crut perdre totalement ses moyens.

« Eh, Odinson, siffla alors une voix trainante, le ramenant à l'intérieur du café. Regarde-ça. »

Sam tourna la tête en même temps que l'interpellé « Odinson », pour voir arriver le second gérant du café, un brun élancé aux yeux verts si glacés qu'ils semblaient bleus, et aux traits acérés – Loki bien entendu. Il tenait une chemise dans sa main, et brandissait un pli devant l'athlète blond qui s'affairait devant les machines à cafés.

« Un pli, cracha le brun, tu vois ? Il a du se former pendant que tu le séchais.

\- Ça devait être le cintre qui était mal mit, répliqua Thor qui remplissait les gobelets de café.

\- Bah bravo. »

Ce sur quoi, après un nouveau regard dédaigneux, Loki fit demi-tour et retourna dans l'arrière-boutique. Thor secoua la tête avant de poser les trois cafés sur le comptoir, ainsi que le sac de viennoiseries. Son collègue agacé passa de l'arrière-boutique à la cuisine, le bruit de ses talonnettes claquant sur le carrelage.

« Douze dollars s'il-vous-plait, » demanda-t-il légèrement en laissant ses énormes doigts titiller délicatement la caisse enregistreuse.

Sam fouilla dans son portefeuille et lui en donna quinze, attendant patiemment sa monnaie.

La voix de Loki s'échappa de la cuisine.

« Odinson ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec le four !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le serveur en ouvrant la caisse enregistreuse.

\- Le bouton tourne plus ! Et il est tout gras ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore glandé !?

\- Il faut tirer un peu sur le bouton, rétorqua Thor de sa voix tonitruante. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Rien ! Avec moi il marche toujours ! »

Le serveur rendit sa monnaie à Sam avant d'aller voir ce qui se tramait dans la cuisine. Sam se fit un plaisir d'échapper à la scène de ménage avec en plus, une pâtisserie offerte. C'était pas tous les jours.

*

Bucky, son bras unique passé en travers de son ventre, une jambe étendue sur la banquette, la tête écrasée sur le mur, se mit à fredonner doucement. Il connaissait la procédure, il savait qu'il ne resterait pas entre ces quatre murs blancs, avec cette banquette pour seule compagnie, indéfiniment. Les prochaines heures allaient certainement être pénibles, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui payer sa caution – si elle était remboursable, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que compiler.

« Start spreading the news, ricanait-il, la voix éraillée, I'm leaving today… I wanna see a part of it, New Louis, New Louis… »

Un rire désillusionné lui échappa. Il était comme ivre.

Bon, peut-être l'était-il un peu, mais il était dans un pays libre. En théorie.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un jour où tu arriveras à ne pas te faire remarquer, » intervint une voix connue.

Bucky tressaillit, sans que cela soit visible. Il fronça les sourcils, comme arraché à un rêve, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il tourna la tête vers les barreaux.

Sam Wilson se tenait là, un sac en papier dans la main, trois cafés dans l'autre. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Le visage de Bucky fut tiraillé par un sourire de joker. Sam haussa un sourcil en voyant à quel point il était livide. Peu importait de quel côtés des barreaux ils étaient, ils avaient tous deux l'air tellement misérables qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait juger l'autre. Leur mine patibulaire ne semblait qu'être un reflet de celle de l'autre.

« Eh, persifla Bucky, la voix pâteuse, Pigeon. T'es préposé au café maintenant ? »

Sam aurait pu répondre par quelque chose d'aussi vache, mais le teint cireux de Bucky et les marques rouges sur son visage l'interpellaient vraiment. Le prisonnier se mit à nouveau à ricaner comme un lunatique en regardant le plafond. Mais bientôt ce rire forcé se transforma en grimace de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda malgré tout impassible.

\- On s'est fait balancé, siffla Bucky.

\- Où est Steve ?

\- Il a réussi à s'en tirer… Ou plutôt je l'ai poussé loin du bordel avant que ça devienne sérieux… Le crétin fait une crise d'asthme et il veut quand même se battre… »

Il rit encore. Sam déglutit.

« Et comment ça se dégoupille, pour toi ?

\- J'en suis qu'à ma deuxième arrestation, m'sieur l'agent, rit le captif. J'risque pas de tomber. Faut juste que j'attende qu'une bonne fée vienne payer ma caution. Clint, s'il se sent concerné. Ou Dum-Dum. Il m'en doit une. »

Et il rit à nouveau. Sam serra les dents, un tantinet agacé, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« C'est donc aussi simple, pour toi, » grogna-t-il.

Cette fois, Bucky ne rit pas. Au lieu de ça, il tourna la tête vers lui, et pour la première fois, son visage se fit totalement sérieux.

« Regarde les yeux que tu me fais, expectora-t-il. C'est quoi cette tête de chien battu ? Désolé de pas être parfait, m'sieur l'agent.

\- Me la fais pas à moi, le coupa Sam, abruptement.

\- Si, grogna Bucky en montrant les dents, on a pas tous la chance de jouer les mecs intègres, de pouvoir marcher dans les clous pour subvenir aux besoins de tout le monde. J'adorerais que mon salaire de serveur puisse payer le loyer, la bouffe et les frais médicaux de Steve – manque de bol, c'est pas le cas. Dans ma situation, continua-t-il en désignant son bras, j'peux que me réjouir de pas dépendre d'une mafia, de vendre de la coke ou même mon cul pour manger correctement. Alors excuse-moi si je peux pas me payer le prix de la perfection non plus. »

Les yeux de Sam étincelaient étrangement, et au bout de quelques secondes, il eut l'air accablé. Un sourire faux passa sur son visage.

« Oh, le pauvre Bucky Barnes. Il est tout seul, abandonné, tellement triste qu'il va aller décharger sa colère sur le premier venu. Tellement malheureux, c'est la faute au monde s'il est obligé de marcher en dehors des clous ! Prenez pitié de la longue misère de James Buchanan Barnes !

\- Ouah, finit par siffler Bucky en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'est facile, de prendre les gens de haut dans son bel uniforme repassé. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être pratique, d'être parmi les fortunés qui peuvent sortir leur épingle du jeu.

\- Les fortunés ? » répéta Sam.

Bucky leva un simple sourcil relativement peu engageant. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et fit papillonner ses paupières, avant de serrer les dents. Il ferma les yeux, et inspira un grand coup.

« Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je dois vraiment faire partie des fortunés de ce monde. Des salopards en cagoule sont venus un soir défoncer ma porte. Ils ont attrapés mon père, l'ont battu à mort, avant de bruler son corps et de le suspendre à un arbre au bord de la route. Ma mère est tombée malade, et est resté cloué au lit pendant les deux dernières années de sa vie. Je l'ai enterré, avec mon frère et ma sœur sous le bras, juste avant qu'on vienne s'installer à New-Louis. Alors oui, de quel droit, moi le grand fortuné, devrais-je te dire que sous prétexte que t'es malheureux, ça te donne pas le droit de vomir sur tout ceux qui sont restés optimistes ? Je vous le demande. »

Bucky le contempla sans mot dire, le visage dénué de toute expression. Sam renifla, et baissa la tête vers le café et les viennoiseries qu'il portait. « Le café va refroidir », se dit-il simplement, en clignant des yeux, sans faire attention aux deux larmes qui venaient de s'écouler. Il préféra quitter les lieux sans autre forme de procès.

*

« Désolé du retard, soupira Sam, j'ai pris du café pour Scott aussi.

\- Il l'a bien mérité, dit Carol en tendant la main pour attraper son propre gobelet, à peine tiède. Merci. »

Il répondit en se contentant d'opiner, avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège. Carol remarqua bien que l'expression de son collègue était encore plus fermée, et que c'était autre chose que la fatigue, mais elle se refusa à poser la moindre question. Sam, sifflant entre ses dents, prit un des dossiers encore non classés, et l'examina, avant de le poser sur la pile à laquelle il appartenait.

« Carol, soupira-t-il enfin. Tu sais que je déteste la police ? »

Etonnée, la blonde leva un sourcil et tourna la tête vers son camarade, qui prenait un nouveau dossier avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Eh bien, dit-elle, je conçois qu'on soit dans un service d'enfoirés, mais…

\- Non, non c'est pas ça, soupira-t-il en reposant le dossier pour le troquer contre son café. A la mort de mon père, je me souviens… On a voulu porter plainte. On trouvait que, c'était pas normal, ce qui s'était passé. Alors on voulait que la justice intervienne pour nous. C'est jamais arrivé. La plainte a jamais été reçue. Les coupables ont jamais été punis. »

Alors qu'il s'exprimait, Carol, dont les nerfs étaient un peu titillés par le café qu'elle avalait lentement, délaissait sa tâche pour s'intéresser à son camarade. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir désenchanté, avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. Pendant deux secondes, il eut l'air d'un rêveur, de ceux qu'on représentait sur les peintures, entourés d'un halo de lumière.

« Je me suis dit qu'en entrant la police, ça m'aiderait à changer la donne. Que si des gens… Des gens comme moi, avaient à nouveau affaire à des injustices, que quelqu'un seraient là pour les entendre et essayer de réparer les torts qu'on leur a fait. »

Et l'ombre revint sur son visage, alors qu'il baissait la tête, l'expression vide.

« Faut croire que je me suis planté.

\- Sam, s'étonna Carol, la voix douce. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit son collègue, la gorge nouée. Pas du tout. »

Elle faisait un mouvement pour se lever au moment où la porte de la salle s'ouvrait, sur un Scott essoufflé. Le pauvre avait encore du chocolat autour de la bouche et cette apparence quelque peu burlesque lui donnait un air si cocasse que sans même avoir parlé, il avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'ai… haleta le préposé à l'accueil. J'ai un appel, au central, pour vous. »

*

« Tu pouvais pas leur passer quelqu'un d'autre, s'enquit un Sam soudainement très agité. Le poste est plein.

\- Non, répéta Scott, qui avait quelques pas d'avance sur ses deux collègues. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait spécifiquement parler à Carol Danvers ou Sam Wilson. »

Tous les trois venaient de déboucher dans le hall et fusaient vers le comptoir, où le téléphone était décroché, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un le prenne en pitié et veuille le coller contre son oreille.

« Elle ?, répéta Carol. Qui est-ce ?

\- J'en sais rien, » avoua Scott en arrivant au niveau du comptoir.

Les deux lieutenants ralentirent et ne firent plus aucun mouvement en avisant le combiné qui se balançait sur le bois vernis du comptoir. Ce qui ne devait pas être très agréable pour la personne à l'autre bout du fil. L'objet continua de se balancer entre eux avec la cadence régulière et effarante d'une horloge, tandis que les deux policiers l'observaient avec une appréhension nouvelle. Ils s'échangèrent un regard en biais, et Sam tendit la main pour se saisir du combiné.

« Lieutenant Wilson j'écoute, dit-il d'une voix plate.

\- Enfin vous voilà, dit une voix féminine. Je … Je savais pas d'autre qui appeler. Il y a de l'agitation au niveau de la rue Walters, à la sortie du…

\- Madame, l'interrompit Sam en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Madame, calmez-vous. Qui est à l'appareil ?

\- C'est pas important, dit la femme, je… Vous devez venir au 17 rue Walters tout de suite ! »

Avant que Sam ne puisse émettre un vent de protestation, on raccrocha, et il n'entendit plus que le bip long et agaçant de la ligne suspendue. Il rendit le téléphone à Scott, de plus en plus interloqué, alors que Carol l'interrogeait du regard.

« Il faut qu'on parle au chef Odin. »

*

« Il n'en est pas question ! » grogna leur supérieur.

Carol, les mains sur les hanches, ne retint pas une exclamation indignée alors que Sam, les bras croisés, ouvrait grand la bouche. C'était tellement prévisible qu'à ce stade là, ce n'était même plus drôle.

Leur chef, assis derrière son bureau, toute sa musculature tassée sur sa petite chaise, ressemblait à une sorte de buffle rabougri. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu rire de son apparence grotesque. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de plaisanter.

« Chef, insista Carol, c'est peut-être très important ! Il faut envoyer une patrouille sur place.

\- On ne peut pas se remettre à un appel anonyme, la coupa abruptement Odin. Il faut un nom, et surtout, des faits. « Un peu d'agitation à la rue Walters », que voulez-vous qu'on fasse de ça ? Rien de plus qu'une plaisanterie.

\- Et comment on peut le savoir si on envoie personne sur place ?, tenta Sam. Peut-être que c'était juste une citoyenne apeurée, qui…

\- Wilson, répéta Odin, je vous ai dit que cet appel n'était pas important.

\- Et qui décide quels appels sont importants et lesquels ne le sont pas ?! s'écria le lieutenant en abattant ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Ça suffit ! » s'exclama leur chef en se levant soudain, les écrasant de toute sa hauteur.

Sam comme Carol eurent un geste de recul et se rétractèrent, leurs silhouettes ébahies soudain ravalées par l'ombre émise par la carrure de leur supérieur. Son œil unique les incendia jusqu'aux os.

« Si vous comptez encore m'importuner une seule seconde avec des affaires sans importance, je vous conseille fortement de me remettre vos badges au plus vite, afin d'éviter de me faire perdre plus de temps ! »

*

Sam passa ses mains sur son visage, le dos contre le mur du couloir, et laissa échapper un profond soupir de désespoir. La lumière s'écoulait sur le sol et sur les murs, presque aveuglante, à moins que la fatigue et les nerfs commencent à avoir raison de lui. Le claquement des chaussures de Carol sur le parquet ne faisait qu'en rajouter une couche. Les mains sur les hanches, elle faisait des allers-retours sur deux mètres, et l'effet était encore plus déprimant qu'un oiseau en cage, partant du principe qu'on ne pouvait pas voir les barreaux qui la cernaient. Sam lui, ne disait rien, les deux mains enfoncées dans ses poches, les yeux accrochés au bout de ses pieds croisés. Il commençait sincèrement à reconsidérer les paroles du Chef Odin. Peut-être avait-il raison finalement, et qu'ils s'obstinaient à s'accrocher à des affaires absurdes qui ne leur apportaient rien. Comme cette affaire des Dix Anneaux. Elle était certainement trop rocambolesque pour être vrai. Quelque chose dans lequel le maire serait impliqué ? Avec une hypothétique couverture de la police ? Et si Natasha et les autres femmes s'étaient juste payés leur tête tout le long ? Ce ne serait pas si étonnant que ça en avait l'air.

Le lieutenant entrepris de se masser les tempes. Pour le coup, il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. Carol finit par s'arrêter, et, tapant du pied sur le sol, se mordant l'ongle du pouce, elle scruta Sam avec intensité.

« Si je te couvres, dit-elle, tu vas y aller ? »

Sam sursauta à cette demande qu'il jugeait presque incongrue. La gorge sèche, il ne sut pas quoi répondre, suffoquant comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Tu veux encore qu'on désobéisse ?

\- On s'est encore fait rembarré, alors oui.

\- Tu peux pas rester ici, souffla-t-il.

\- Si on y va encore à deux, on est morts, dit Carol. Si je reste là et qu'on se rend compte que tu t'es éclipsé, j'arriverais à limiter les dégâts auprès du chef Odin, surtout en finissant le boulot qui est demandé.

\- Carol, insista Sam, je connais pas cette ville, comment je vais faire sans toi ?

\- Tu dois bien connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider ? »

Le cerveau de Sam se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse.

*

Les cellules avaient bien un avantage. La vie privée. Le temps qu'il passerait derrière les barreaux, Bucky Barnes préférait le prendre comme du temps libre, où personne n'était là pour le surveiller ou le juger, même si ce n'était pas totalement le cas. Debout au milieu de sa cellule provisoire, dansant au rythme d'une musique imaginaire, claquant des doigts, il continuait de fredonner, inlassablement, même s'il commençait à décuver.

« Never known a girl like you before  
Now just like in a song from days or yore  
Here you come a-knockin knockin on my door…»

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant au bout du couloir le fit à peine réagir, et il restait dans son monde, ses pas guidés uniquement par le rythme de ses claquements de doigt.

« And I've never met a girl like you before…

\- Monsieur Barnes, l'interrompit une voix grave. Quelqu'un vient de payer votre caution. »

Bucky fit volte-face, plus qu'étonné, et les yeux ronds. Le policier de l'autre côté des barreaux n'avait pas l'air des plus enchantés à cette nouvelle, mais il lui ouvrit la porte. Autrement fier, Bucky sourit, et passa la porte, avant de lui adresser une parodie de salut militaire.

Arrivé hors du commissariat, il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant un visage familier – ou plutôt, celui de son sauveur, mais l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, après tout, un inconnu n'aurait jamais versé mille dollars de caution pour le sortir de là. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit Sam Wilson, adossé à sa voiture. Quand le policier comprit qu'il était repéré, il lui leva sa casquette, en parfait gentleman. Bucky faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive, et traversa la distance qui les séparait à grandes enjambées.

« T'as payé ma caution ?, siffla-t-il, furieux comme un serpent hors de son panier.

\- Tu comprends vite, » répondit Sam en lui offrant un sourire narquois.

Bucky ne sut qu'en faire. Un merci s'imposait, certainement, mais il sentait que ses joues étaient déjà en train de s'enflammer et son estomac se nouer, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Sam, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, contourna la voiture pour se rendre près la portière avant.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, avoua le policier, sereinement. T'es le seul lascar que je connaisse qui puisse me guider dans ce foutoir que les gens appellent ville.

\- T'as pas peur que je te guide sur un pont en construction pour que tu t'écrase ?, répondit Bucky, la voix blanche.

\- Bébé, se moqua Sam, j'ai payé ta caution. Et de toi à moi, tu me trouve trop attirant pour me tuer. »

Ce sur quoi il monta dans la voiture, en lui dégotant un sourire sarcastique. Bucky déglutit, sans le quitter du regard, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, mais quand Sam fut hors de vue, il laissa échapper un soupir.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui donner tort.

*

La route se poursuivait dans un silence des plus inconfortables. Les pneus murmuraient sur l'asphalte et faisaient écho au ronronnement du moteur. Sam comme Bucky gardaient les yeux fixés sur la route, tandis que Bucky donnait quelques indications. Sam soupirait de temps en temps, et c'était les seuls sons qu'il produisait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette ville soit si grande. Elle était d'un calme presque impérieux. Les rues d'ordinaire si peuplées semblaient désertées.

Au boulevard Madison, Sam entendit Bucky prendre une grande inspiration, mais il n'y fit pas particulièrement attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle :

« Désolé pour tes parents. »

Sam se mordit le bout de la langue, sans le regarder. Pour un peu, Bucky se demanda s'il l'avait entendu.

« Ça craint, insista-t-il. J'aurais pas dû… Enfin, désolé. »

Honteux et confus, il finit par baisser la tête.

« C'est pas à propos de moi, mais j'aurais pas dû te dire tout ce que j'ai dit.

\- Tu savais pas.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que quand on sait pas, on la ferme.

\- Ravi de voir que tu reviens à la raison. »

Bucky laisse à son tour échapper un soupir. Puis Sam secoua la tête.

« Tu connais Strange Fruit, de Billie Holiday ?

\- La chanson qui lui a coûté sa carrière ?, s'étonna Bucky en se demandant pourquoi le conducteur avait soudain envie de partager sa culture musicale.

\- Mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ça lui a couté sa carrière ? »

Bucky hocha négativement la tête. Sam donna un léger coup dans la boite à gant, qui offrit à la vue du passager tout un tas de cassette. Le lieutenant fouilla quelques secondes dedans avant d'en sortir une, et de la faire rentrer dans le poste, presque de force. Son véhicule tombait en ruine.

L'entrée puissante des trompettes brisa le silence pesant de la voiture, comme du cristal.

« Southern trees bear strange fruit  
Blood on the leaves and blood at the root  
Black bodies swinging in the southern breeze  
Strange fruit hanging from the poplar trees… »

Face à la violence graphique des images évoquées, Bucky resta sans voix, sans se rendre compte que sa gorge commençait à se serrer. La musique était pesante, l'enserrait comme un étau, et il ne put que frissonner en se laissant porter par les notes macabres.

« Pastoral scene of the gallant south  
The bulging eyes and the twisted mouth  
Scent of magnolias, sweet and fresh  
Then the sudden smell of burning flesh… »

Le passager risqua un léger coup d'œil vers Sam. Les mains de ce dernier tremblaient légèrement, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat inhabituel. Le même qu'il avait eu de l'autre côté des barreaux de sa cellule. Bucky ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se contenta d'indiquer la direction à Sam d'un geste de la main. Il comprit que c'était la seule manière qu'avait trouvé Sam pour s'exprimer, et qu'essayer de le faire parler ne servirait à rien.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le silence.

« Here is fruit for the crows to pluck  
For the rain to gather, for the wind to suck  
For the sun to rot, for the trees to drop  
Here is a strange and bitter crop… »

*

Sam n'osa parler que lorsqu'ils longèrent les docks. Apparemment, ils n'étaient plus très loin de la rue Walters.

« Tu sais, je commence à croire qu'on est le même genre d'enfoiré, toi et moi, ricana-t-il. Mais moi, je me mens à moi-même en me faisant croire que je changerais les choses. La vérité c'est que je déteste ce monde autant que toi, mais je lui souris là où tu lui dis clairement d'aller se faire voir.

\- Sam, fit Bucky en secouant la tête. Non… C'est, c'est brave de ta part. De continuer à croire en tes convictions malgré ce qui t'es arrivé. Je te l'ai dit, j'aurais pas du… Et j'ai aucune excuse. Aucune justification. Même la colère – surtout la colère, en fait, c'est pas une excuse, et t'es pas celui qui mérite d'en prendre pour son grade juste parce que j'ai… abandonné. Baissé les bras. »

Il pouffa.

« Sans mauvais jeux de mots, » tenta-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Son cœur s'emballa quand Sam lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu pouvais pas faire pire. »

*

Bucky l'arrêta à l'entrée de la rue Walters. C'était une rue industrielle, toute pleine d'entrepôts et d'usines. Certaines étaient abandonnées, d'autres, manifestement en état de marche. Des volutes de fumées noires s'échappaient des cheminées qui dominaient le paysage et des bacs entiers de déchets s'entassaient sur les trottoirs. Pour un peu, l'on pourrait croire que l'on n'était même pas à New-Louis.

Sam repéra une cabine téléphonique : le combiné pendait dans le vide, culbuté par le vent froid. Il se demanda si c'était d'ici qu'était parti les appels anonymes. Le calme effrayant de la rue lui donnait la chair de poule. Personne n'avait l'air de venir ici, alors comment aurait-on pu voir qu'il y avait de l'agitation ? Les mains accrochées à son arme de service, il inspira un grand coup. L'air empestait la pollution. Il n'y avait pas de numéros à proprement parler, mais Bucky finit par attirer l'attention de Sam sur un entrepôt qui était marqué du numéro 17.

Tous deux s'approchèrent, quand Sam eut un mouvement de recul et attira Bucky en arrière en remarquant les deux gardes plantés devant la porte. Planqués derrière le mur d'une usine adjacente, ils s'échangèrent un regard circonspect. Sam plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire signe à Bucky de se taire, et se glissa hors de leur cachette. Ou plutôt le voulut, parce que ce fut au tour de Bucky de refermer sa main sur son vêtement et de le tirer en arrière.

« Barnes, siffla Sam en se saisissant du col de son opposant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'allais te poser la même question, grogna Bucky.

\- Je vais nous ouvrir un passage, rétorqua le lieutenant.

\- Il est pas question que je reste là à te regarder sans rien faire, rebondit le serveur.

\- Dommage, répondit Sam en le lâchant, mais c'est ce que tu vas faire. Tu peux attendre cinq minutes, non ? »

Tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard, mais Bucky comprit rapidement que Sam se montrerait inflexible – cela ajouté au fait qu'il n'avait pas d'argument valable.

« Bien, soupira-t-il. Mais fais attention. »

L'expression de Sam changea du tout au tout pendant une seconde, il lâcha Bucky et le contempla avec des yeux pleins de surprise, avant de lui offrir un sourire bravache.

« T'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Je m'en fais pas, mais j'ai pas envie d'être la dernière personne à avoir vu un flic crevé, » répliqua Bucky en lui rendant son sourire.

Sam s'éloigna. Au moment où Bucky regardait à nouveau derrière l'usine, le lieutenant avait disparu, alors le serveur porta son regard jusqu'aux deux gardes. Il lui fallut peu de temps avant qu'un bruit sourd ne se fasse entendre près de l'entrepôt. Les deux gardes, surpris, se regardèrent, avant d'aller voir ce qu'il se tramait. Le silence avait finir par revenir, mais Bucky entendit distinctement deux sons étouffés suivit du froissement caractéristiques de corps qui s'écroulaient.

« Merde, » siffla-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, il s'aventura de l'autre côté du trottoir, face à l'entrepôt. Les muscles tendus, il déglutit, regarda autour de lui, avant de s'approcher de l'entrepôt.

« Sam ? »

La silhouette qui émergea lui faire trois bonds en arrière. Le serveur faillit basculer et se rattrapa juste à temps sur le mur de l'entrepôt alors que Sam se fendait d'un fou rire.

« Saleté de pigeon, grogna Bucky en se renfrognant.

\- Je te déteste aussi, persiffla Sam en le contournant. Allez, entrons. »

Il se dirigea vers la grande double-porte du hangar, qu'il jaugea du regard, les mains sur les hanches. Bucky se cala derrière lui, avant de le pousser légèrement.

« Allez, vas-y, chuchota-t-il. C'est toi le flic.

\- Ah ouais, carrément, ricana Sam. Et c'est devenu quoi le « il est pas question que je te regarde sans rien faire » ?

\- Les circonstances étaient différentes, répliqua le serveur, tu m'avais pas fait flippé et j'avais oublié que je pouvais pas te voir. »

Sam lui pouffa au visage, avant de baisser les yeux vers la poignée, de s'en saisir, et de pousser lentement la porte. Le canon de son arme passa le seuil avant lui, avant qu'il ne s'infiltre à l'intérieur, Bucky sur les talons. Sam alluma sa lampe torche, dont le pinceau se mit à parcourir les lieux. A première vue, ça avait l'air d'un hangar abandonné des plus lambda. Le sol était sale et le plafond haut. Sam éteignit brusquement sa lampe, et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Bucky, avant de l'entrainer derrière des tonneaux.

Deux gardes semblables à ceux que Sam avaient neutralisés descendaient des escaliers qui menaient à un second étage, en suspension au-dessus du sol. Ils parlaient à voix basse, passant tout près d'eux et répandant leur ombre sur le policier et son acolyte illégal. Sam regarda les escaliers, et fit un signe de tête à Bucky, qui opina. Une fois que les gardes se furent éloignés vers le fond du hangar, ils coururent aussi discrètement que possible jusqu'aux escaliers métalliques, qu'ils gravirent prudemment.

Un autre garde circulait seul à l'étage. Sam et Bucky se ratatinèrent sur les escaliers, tâchant de respirer le moins fort possible. Sam serra son arme de service, jeta encore un coup d'œil au sommet des escaliers, et attendit patiemment que le garde s'éloigne. Il remonta lentement, aussi discret qu'un fauve. Bucky tendit la main pour tenter de l'attraper mais le policier lui échappa, se glissant dans l'ombre du garde. Un coup de crosse dans le cou du garde, et il s'affaissait dans les bras de Sam. Bucky, les cheveux hérissés sur sa tête, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

« Eh, souffla-t-il, est-ce que c'est légal ça ?

\- C'est toi qui me parle de légalité, répondit le lieutenant en posant délicatement le corps du garde au sol.

\- T'es flic !, insista Bucky. Normalement, t'es pas censé entrer à torrent, t'annoncer à grand coup de « Police de New-Louis ! » et appeler des renforts ?!

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? éructa Sam, les yeux ronds. Non, je veux tirer ça au clair d'abord ! Et si tu veux parler de légalité, on peut commencer par ta caution que j'étais pas censé payer ! »

Il se releva aussitôt, et ils s'élancèrent à l'assaut de l'étage. Il ne leur fallut que quelques pas pour arriver au niveau d'une zone éclairée par une ampoule nue. Ils s'arrêtèrent, les yeux ronds, et Sam faillit bien lâcher sa lampe de service, au moment où Bucky lâchait un « Oy » de surprise, la bouche ouverte.

Plusieurs cages de verre s'entassaient sous la lumière crue de l'ampoule. A l'intérieur, un groupe de jeunes hommes à moitié assoupis. Bucky en pointa une du doigt.

« Tony ! C'est Tony ! » souffla-t-il.

Ni une, ni deux, Sam traversa l'espace qui le séparait de la cage de verre pour se coller à la vitre. Il reconnut le visage de fils du maire, ses cheveux en bataille et son bouc si caractéristique. Bucky tapa sur la vitre du bout du doigt.

« Tony ! Tony !

\- Ça sert à rien, répondit Sam. Il est sous sédatif. Il dort profondément. »

Bucky siffla entre ses dents avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul et de sonder le reste des cages du regard. Ils étaient tous endormis. Sam les scruta les unes après les autres.

« Je crois qu'ils sont tous là. Franklin Richards, récitait-il, Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, David Haller, et… »

La vue d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds vêtus de blanc l'interpella. Sam fronça les sourcils, mais ne parvint à l'identifier. Bucky le fit à sa place :

« Emma Frost ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Ça semble logique, sa famille est bien friquée aussi, » répondit Sam en soupirant.

Il déglutit, embrassant le décor du regard. Bucky passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« T'imagine la rançon que tu peux amasser rien qu'avec ces gus-là ?

\- Pour une demande de rançon, n'importe quel groupe de gamins un peu aisés aurait suffit, répliqua Sam, soudain terriblement sceptique.

\- Ouais, mais là…

\- Mais là, ils ont sous la main les gosses des plus grosses fortunes de la ville, l'interrompit encore le policier, et ils n'ont rien demandé. »

Cette constatation réduisit Bucky au silence à son tour. Sam inspira.

« Quelque chose cloche, se contenta-t-il de dire. Il faut que j'appelle Carol avant que…

\- Halte, s'écria une voix alors que le faisceau d'une lampe les aveuglait tous les deux. Qui va là !

\- Avant que ça arrive ?, grogna Bucky.

\- Précisément, soupira Sam. A couvert ! »

Il repoussa Bucky alors que les gardes qui venaient de les surprendre leurs tiraient dessus comme des chasseurs à l'affut de lapins de garenne. Bucky s'éloigna à quatre pattes alors que Sam brandissait son arme de service et tirait dans le tas. Le premier garde s'écroula, alors il profita de cette ouverture pour courir vers le second, et lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage. Le second garde s'écroula, seulement deux autres arrivaient à toute vitesse. Sam eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'une silhouette arrivait à toute vitesse à côté de lui, le doublait, et se jetait sur les gardes arrivant comme pour un jeu de pogo un peu trop sauvage. En reconnaissant Bucky, Sam sursauta, lâcha son arme et l'attrapa par la chemise, pour l'empêcher de tomber dans les escaliers à son tour.

« Eh, s'étonna Sam, haletant, merci.

\- Pas de quoi, rétorqua Bucky, les pieds sur le bout de la marche, le corps presque à l'horizontale, retenu par la poigne de Sam.

\- Sortons d'ici.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Tous les deux se ruèrent dans les escaliers avec la ferme intention de retrouver la lumière du jour, mais les portes s'ouvrirent juste devant eux sur une dizaine d'hommes en uniforme, les arrêtant net dans leur course.

« Oy, » répéta Bucky.

Et il n'était même pas encore seize heures. Lui qui avait cru que se balader sans Steve serait un tiercé gagnant pour ses nerfs, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était bien trompé. Soit Bucky Barnes attirait à lui les ramasseurs de bastons deux-contre-dix, soit c'était lui qui avait ce gène. Il prit une grande inspiration en voyant Sam recharger son arme, manifestement pas réticent à l'idée de s'engager en infériorité numérique.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas besoin.

Une silhouette noire s'abattit sur les épaules du premier gus, qui tomba à la renverse, avant que le nouvel arrivant ne roule sur le sol. D'autres semblèrent jaillir de nulle part. Alors que la première silhouette refermait une corde autour du cou d'un autre loubard tout en donnant un coup de pied à un autre qui voulait l'attaquer en traitre, une seconde silhouette se jetait sur un des gardes, passait ses bras autour de son cou tout en propulsant ses jambes en avant, écrasant ses pieds sur le torse d'un autre, et une dernière frappa à grands coups de poing un premier garde, avant de se servir de son corps pour heurter un autre gus. Le dernier debout tenta de prendre la silhouette en traitre mais elle se replia sur elle-même, avant d'étendre son corps : son élan mit son adversaire au tapis, son visage s'écrasant sur le sol.

Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Sam comme Bucky restèrent plantés dans le décor, statiques, incapables de savoir s'il fallait qu'ils se remettent à bouger ou s'ils passeraient inaperçus s'ils restaient immobiles. La première silhouette se releva, et tourna la tête vers eux.

A contre-jour, ils mirent quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre son visage. La femme, puisque s'en était une, se pencha en avant pour ramasser une arme. Bucky crut qu'il allait s'étrangler avec sa salive :

« Natasha ? »

Un garde leva la main dans la direction de celle-ci, et elle lui donna un coup de poing en pleine figure pour veiller à ce qu'il s'en retourne bien au pays des songes. Puis, lâchant un soupir agacé, elle tourna la tête vers Bucky, prenant conscience de sa présence.

« Bonjour, milli moi. »

Derrière elle, Jessica et Misty vérifiaient que tous les ennemis étaient hors d'état de nuire et que personne d'autre ne risquait d'arriver. Jessica trottina jusqu'à l'extérieur. Toutes les trois étaient vêtues de combinaison noires et de hautes bottes. Sam secoua la tête, comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

« Okay, une minute, c'est carrément bizarre, s'écria-t-il. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Quel genre de ballerines vous êtes, toutes les trois ?

\- Des renforts arrivent, articula Natasha, l'interrompant en levant la main. Ou plutôt, étaient supposés arriver. Moi et mes filles nous en sommes occupées.

\- Mais enfin… » insista Sam.

Elle l'interrompit en claquant des doigts. Sam eut un geste de recul. Bucky ne pouvait même pas articuler le moindre mot. Les yeux de Natasha étaient froids et incendiaires à la fois, et tout son corps dégageait une aura d'autorité palpable et presque implacable.

« Contentez-vous d'appeler vos collègues, dit la rousse, récoltez la gloire, et surtout, ne dites pas que vous nous avez vues. »

Ce sur quoi elle siffla entre ses dents, et leur tourna le dos. Elle, Jessica et Misty disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Sam et Bucky se ruèrent à l'extérieur dans le but sans doute un peu vain de les rattraper, mais elles étaient totalement hors de portée. Haletants, et réduits au silence, ils s'échangèrent un regard, avant que Sam ne file vers la cabine téléphonique qu'il avait aperçu auparavant.

*

Tous les deux restèrent assis dans le silence, sur le trottoir, au bord de la route. Sam avait la tête basse, les coudes sur les genoux. Bucky lui, avait les genoux remontés au niveau de son menton, les yeux fixés vers un point invisible.

« Elle a du caractère, finit par dire Sam.

\- Qui ?

\- Natasha. »

Bucky ne put qu'approuver. Sam pouffa, mais c'était un rire terriblement désenchanté. A l'arrière, les gus étaient ligotés, rassemblés comme une belle brochette, ou alignés comme des trophées, mais ni Sam, ni Bucky n'en retiraient la moindre fierté.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?, » osa enfin demander Sam.

Il leva un sourcil pour regarder Bucky qui ricanait doucement.

« J'ai rencontré Natalia quand elle passait son temps à gambader dans les rues. Elle était élevé par sa « tante », la fameuse Dottie, avec sa « cousine », Yelena.

\- Ça a l'air de te laisser sceptique, constata Sam.

\- Elles sont un sens étrange de la famille. Quoi qu'il en soit, Natasha était une ballerine et j'étais un petit gamin des rues qui voulait impressionner les filles. On est devenus très proches. Des fois, (il marqua un temps) sa tante lui confiait des tâches étranges, genre, suivre tel type, voler ceci, cela, transmettre telle missive. Attaquer tel gars dans une voiture.

\- C'est sérieux ? »

Bucky hocha la tête, l'air grave.

« Je l'ai vu attaquer un père en face de ses deux gosses dans une voiture. J'avoue que ça fait un choc. »

Sam ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Bucky secoua la tête.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on était comme les deux doigts de la main. Je l'aidais dans pas mal dans ses larcins. Puis Sarah Rogers, qui m'avait prise sous son aile après la mort de mes parents dans un accident de voiture, est morte à son tour.

\- La mère de Steve ? »

Barnes opina du chef.

« Une infirmière. On s'est retrouvé seuls, avec Steve. C'était peu de temps avant que Dottie ne donne les commandes à Natasha. Alors, j'ai décidé de collaborer avec elle, parce que Steve était malade et que ça payait bien les fins de mois. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte qu'il y avait des choses que j'étais pas assez… solide, pour faire. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, et déglutit, n'osant pas vraiment poser sa question.

« Est-ce que tu… Tu as …

\- Attaqué des civils ? compléta Bucky. Ça m'est arrivé. Deux fois. C'est après la deuxième fois que je me suis dégonflé. J'ai cherché un moyen de quitter Natalia, disons, à l'amiable.

\- En lui filant un tapis en poil de rat pour l'enterrement de sa tante, » devina alors Sam.

Malgré la gravité de sa voix, un genre de sourire moqueur efflorait ses lèvres et Bucky le lui rendit.

« Je reconnais que c'était assez dégueulasse de ma part.

\- Je confirme, t'es un sacré salaud, s'amusa Sam. Je suppose que t'as de la chance que malgré ça, Natasha t'ai un peu en estime.

\- C'est pas dit que je la mérite, cette chance. »

Sam le regarda, avant de lui donner un léger coup sur l'épaule.

« Et avec ça, se moqua-t-il, tu t'es fait arrêter que deux fois.

\- Je suis doué, Wilson. »

Le lieutenant partit dans un éclat de rire sonore, qui faisait presque tâche avec la situation. Bucky fronça les sourcils en le contemplant. Sam rejetait la tête en arrière, lorsqu'il riait aux éclats, les yeux fermés, toutes dents dehors, tapant sur sa cuisse.

Bucky venait lui avouer avoir collaboré avec Natasha de manière illégale pour ensuite fuir lâchement, ils s'apprêtaient à couvrir les agissements de sa mafia féminine - s'il pouvait se permettre le terme-, il lui avait avoué froidement s'en être pris physiquement à autrui deux fois, ils se retrouvaient devant un hangar rempli de riches héritiers dans des cages de verre, et lui, il riait.

Et quand il lui fit la remarque, tout ce que Sam trouva à lui répondre fut :

« J'en ai vu d'autres, Barnito. »

Bucky leva un sourcil au surnom, mais finit par joindre son rire à celui de Sam. La fatigue, la chute de l'adrénaline, toute cette situation accumulée sur eux finissait par se glisser sous leur peau, et c'était certainement ça qui les faisait rire aussi fort. L'horloge de la ville sonnait quinze heures pile quand les sirènes des voitures de police se firent entendre.

*

« Je suis à ça, siffla le chef Odin, à ça, de vous virer tous les deux. »

Que serait une bonne journée sans une réprimande du chef Odin. Se disant, il rapprocha son pouce et son index juste en face du nez de Sam, avant de le présenter devant le visage de Carol.

Une demi-douzaine de voiture de police s'était garée devant l'entrepôt 17, ainsi que deux ambulances. Les corps encore inconscients des héritiers étaient transportés sur des civières tandis que les policiers fouillaient les lieux dans une agitation qui semblait totalement malvenue dans la zone abandonnée qu'était la rue Walters.

« Vous avez délibérément désobéi à des ordres directs !, rugit Odin. Et vous, ajouta-t-il en pointant Carol du doigt, vous l'avez couvert. Vous vous êtes accaparés une enquête qui ne vous appartenait pas en soudoyant notre agent d'accueil, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que vous collaboriez avec un de nos détenus ! Juif, en plus ! »

Carol leva vers Odin des yeux pétillants d'indignation à la dernière mention, comme si cela avait un strict rapport avec le fait que Bucky soit détenu. Celui-ci, un peu à l'écart, tourna la tête dans leur direction en entendant leur chef brailler comme le buffle mécontent qu'il était. D'assis, il passa à debout, pour se rapprocher un peu. Les ambulanciers lui avaient donnés une petite couverture dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé.

« Vous êtes insubordonnés, et incompétents, continuait Odin, vous avez ignoré toutes les procédures pour en arriver là, nous n'avons aucun témoin, rien pour corroborer l'enquête, parce que vous vous êtes jetés tête baissé sans…

\- Euh, finit par dire Bucky après s'être raclé la gorge, excusez-moi ? »

Odin tourna la tête vers lui, la moustache frémissante. Carol et Sam, qui, la tête basse, subissaient les réprimandes de leur chef sans plus essayer de répliquer, le regardèrent. Bucky leva le nez vers le chef.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous défrise ?, dit le serveur. Vous vous étonnez qu'ils aient agis sans vous, vous refusez de les écouter constamment, et franchement, en les regardant, on se demande pourquoi. Je trouve qu'à notre époque, une femme et un Noir, c'est un peu cliché. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu besoin de l'aide d'un juif ! Il fallait bien ça pour compléter le tiercé gagnant. »

Se disant, il donna même une légère tape dans le bras d'Odin, qui écarquilla les yeux, de même que les deux lieutenants qui s'échangèrent un regard complice.

« Sauf que même sans votre accord, poursuivit Bucky, ils ont réussi à résoudre une affaire pour le moins épineuse sur laquelle toutes vos équipes planchaient depuis un peu trop longtemps. Y avait même une disparue supplémentaire, et personne n'était au courant ! Alors vous ferez mieux de les féliciter comme il se doit au lieu de les réprimander pour ravaler votre frustration ! Et ne vous avisez pas de me menacer : je connais mes droits. »

Le feu qui dansait dans les yeux du chef semblait prêt à s'échapper de ses prunelles pour se jeter sur Bucky, mais celui-ci garda la tête haute. Odin renâcla, avant de les sonder tous les trois du regard.

« Rentrez chez vous, ordonna-t-il. Vous êtes mis à pieds pour trois jours. »

Cette fois, Sam et Carol ne se prièrent pas pour pousser des exclamations indignées.

« Mais chef !

\- C'est un ordre ! Si je vous vois dans mon service dans les trois jours à venir, vous êtes viré ! »

Les deux policiers grimacèrent, mais comprirent qu'ils n'avaient plus leur mot à dire. Le chef s'éloigna.

Carol se tourna vers Sam et Bucky, et leur offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« Allez, dit-elle. Je vous raccompagne. Vous avez bien mérité de vous reposer, et j'ai une cassette de Duke Ellington dans la voiture.

\- Comment refuser alors, » répondit Sam en souriant, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa collègue.

*

Ils roulèrent en silence, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus léger et digeste que celui de l'allée. Sam était assis à côté de Carol, et Bucky somnolait sur la banquette arrière. Le lieutenant avait raconté à sa collègue l'intervention de Natasha, Misty et Jessica. Il n'avait pas hésité à désigner cette dernière comme « ta petite amie » auprès de Carol, mais le plus étonnant, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas sourcillé.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que la policière était sur le cul, mais elle avait naturellement accepté de garder le secret. Le reste de la route s'était fait dans le silence. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sam se tourne vers Bucky.

« Merci d'être intervenu, tout à l'heure. »

Bucky eut un sourire en coin, et leva la main. Sam afficha un rictus à son tour, et lui tapa dedans. Carol leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle souriait également.

« Vous savez quoi, ricana-t-elle, je vais vous lâcher à l'arrêt du tramway. Manifestement, vous avez des choses à … vous dire. »

Sam lui fit comprendre par une tape sur l'épaule qu'il n'appréciait pas ce ton. Sa collègue éclata de rire.

*

« Ma mère m'a raconté… Quand elle était petite, les choses, de l'autre côté de l'Océan, se sont gâtées. Beaucoup de réfugiés de notre communauté sont venus en bateau, mais l'opinion publique a refusé de se mobiliser pour eux. Le bateau a été contraint de faire demi-tour. New-Louis est la seule ville qui a accepté les réfugiés -quelques-uns, en tout cas. Parmi eux, y avait mes parents, et ceux de Steve. Je suppose que t'as une idée de ce qui arrivait à ceux qui avaient pas eu la chance de fouler le sol.

\- Malheureusement oui. »

Bucky tira encore sur sa cigarette. Il ne fumait pas souvent, mais là, il devait avouer qu'après cette journée, il en avait bien besoin. Lui et Sam étaient seuls à l'arrêt du tramway, debout contre la vitre de l'installation, le soleil leur tapant dans le dos. Sam avait la tête basse, les mains dans les poches, les jambes croisées. Bucky avait remarqué qu'il avait souvent l'habitude de s'installer ainsi. De la fumée s'échappant encore sa bouche, il poursuivit.

« J'ai toujours été partagé, à cause de ça. D'un côté, j'étais rancunier envers ce pays qui avait envoyé des centaines des miens à la mort de par sa passivité… De l'autre, je devais bien être reconnaissant envers cette ville qui nous avait acceptés, non ? Après tout, c'est ici que je suis né. Mais malgré ça, j'ai pas eu l'impression que les dirigeants de New-Louis se souciaient de ce qu'on devenait, malgré cette initiative. Les gens à l'école arrêtaient de vouloir être amis avec Steve et moi quand ils apprenaient qu'on était juifs. En grandissant, on arrêtait de le mentionner quand on cherchait du boulot. Alors je te laisse deviner que quand le maire a annoncé sa grande campagne de bisounours, j'ai pété les plombs. »

Sam opina. Bucky lui tendit sa cigarette, et il la prit entre son index et son majeur avant d'en prendre une grande bouffée. D'un côté, il avait hâte de retrouver ses cadets, de l'autre, il était si épuisé qu'il pourrait s'endormir sur place et demander à Muneba de les garder encore pour la nuit. Il rendit à Bucky sa cigarette, qui poursuivit :

« Dans cette ville, on est plein à se cacher de ce qu'on est, pour vivre normalement et pas se faire regarder de travers – et malgré ça, comme tu peux le voir, on douille pour joindre les deux bouts. Et sous prétexte qu'ils ont laissé aborder un bateau avant la guerre, ils se proclament comme parangon de la tolérance et de l'humanisme. Alors que c'est juste une ville qui traque la misère, qui se sert de la destruction de nos cultures, de nos communautés, pour se bâtir une réputation. Et ça me débecte. »

Le policier se tourna vers lui. Son regard était différent. Il était attentif, mais pas seulement. Quelque chose, dans la voix de Bucky et pas seulement dans ses mots, retenaient son attention. Bucky laissa échapper un soupir gris, tout plein de fumée et de désillusion, et le regarda à son tour. Sam avait l'air presque triste pour lui : ses lèvres souriaient, mais ses yeux, eux, étaient loin de sourire.

« Je sais que ce que je te dis ne fera pas amendement pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites, commença-t-il.

\- Bucky.

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi, c'est tout. Quand je t'ai vu arriver, avoua-t-il, j'ai tout de suite compris qui tu étais. Que t'avais des rêves plein la tête, et tout le monde allait prendre un malin plaisir à les marteler jusqu'à ce que tu te contentes des miettes qu'on t'offre parce que tu pourrais pas avoir la moitié de ce que t'as ici dans une autre ville. »

Il cracha un juron acidulé en yiddish, que Sam ne comprit pas, ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

« A chaque fois que je te revois, t'es à une étape différente de ton voyage, et je vois sur ton visage à quel point c'est dur pour toi et pourtant... Dans tes yeux, il y a toujours cette lueur. Je me suis demandé comment c'était possible d'être aussi naïf avant de me rendre compte que… tu l'étais pas vraiment. Pas du tout même. (Il déglutit). Je t'ai mal jugé, Sam, vraiment.

\- Il faut croire qu'on est deux dans cette affaire, alors, » répondit Sam d'une voix douce.

Bucky rit doucement, et hocha la tête.

Ils étaient à ce même arrêt de tramway où Bucky avait échappé à l'arrestation à coup de mots acides alors que Sam l'avait surpris avec Steve. Derrière eux, on entendait le fleuve chanter avec le vent, qui titillait les feuilles comme autant de choristes. Le bruit d'une clochette les fit sursauter, et Sam soupira en voyant son tramway enfin arriver.

« Tu le prends ?, s'enquit-il en regardant Bucky.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer à pied, » répondit le serveur en haussant les épaules.

Sam opina du chef, avant de lui sourire, et de se détourner.

« Eh, Sam ? »

Le policier fit volte-face. Cette fois, Bucky lui offrait un sourire des plus sincères. Il rayonnait. Il y a tant de chose qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, ne serait-ce qu'essayer. Il aurait voulu que cette lueur dans ses yeux ne s'éteigne jamais – il voulait que Sam fasse attention à lui, prenne soin de lui, qu'il continue à avancer la tête haute et à être fier de ce qu'il était. Il ne put que lui tendre la main, et Sam s'en saisit, brièvement.

« Rentre-bien, pigeon.

\- Te fais pas heurter par une voiture.

\- Je te manquerais trop. »

*

Steve était surexcité quand Bucky passa la porte de leur petit studio commun.

« Ils les ont retrouvé ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Bucky sursauta, et faillit encore une fois, tomber en arrière. Il se rattrapa près de la porte d'entrée mais offrir un regard lourd de reproche à son ami.

Steve, sans se préoccuper de ça, lui prit le poignet et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Le volume de leur énorme télé en noir et blanc était bas, mais le gringalet entrepris d'augmenter le son pendant que Bucky, éreinté, se laissait retomber devant la table basse où ils avaient installé leur menora.

« …cours de l'après-midi, faisait la voix de la présentatrice. Les services de police de New-Louis ont enfin retrouvé les héritiers des grandes fortunes de la ville, frappés par une vague de disparition depuis ces dernières semaines…

\- Wow, et ils font comme s'ils avaient tout le mérite, souffla Bucky, à peine surpris.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Steve.

\- J'étais là, Stevie, s'étrangla Bucky en pointant l'écran du doigt. J'étais avec Sam quand ils ont retrouvé ton coup de cœur et les autres gosses de riche ! »

Steve le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et pendant quelques secondes, Bucky crut bien que son propre meilleur ami allait le discréditer.

« Est-ce que tu peux passer une journée sans te faire remarquer ?

\- Tu vas t'y mettre aussi ? siffla Bucky. Et sérieusement, venant de toi ! »

Cependant, la voix de la présentatrice les rappela à elle :

« Le lieutenant Brock Rumlow et son associé, l'agent de police Ward, ont été les policiers qui ont délivré New-Louis de la terreur et de l'inquiétude en…

\- Quoi ? s'écria Bucky.

\- Buck, dit Steve, c'est quoi ce bordel. Je croyais que c'était Sam ?

\- C'est Sam, je te dis, ragea Barnes. C'est Sam, Carol et Scott qui ont tout résolu, comment ça se fait que… »

Il se tut en voyant apparaître le détestable visage de Brock Rumlow à l'écran. Même Steve fronça les sourcils, le visage soudain très sérieux.

« C'est lui qui t'as arrêté ce matin, non ? »

Bucky répondit par une onomatopée. Dieu, qu'il avait envie de lui écraser un building sur le visage.

Derrière la caméra se bousculaient des tonnes de question : qui étaient les ravisseurs, quelles étaient leur motivation, leur origine, etc. Brock sembla réfléchir, avant de dire, la voix un peu entrecoupée par la transmission de mauvaise qualité.

« Il est difficile de dire ce qui motive ce genre de troupes, affirma-t-il. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est la religion, ou la race.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda le journaliste.

\- Toutes les victimes étaient de race blanche, de confession chrétienne, insista Rumlow, et je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard.

\- Peut-être parce que ce sont les seuls qui ont pu faire fortune, connard, » grogna Steve.

Bucky ne parlait pas, livide, les yeux rivés vers l'écran.

« Dans une ville comme New-Louis, où tout le monde se mélange, il n'est pas étonnant que de tels problèmes identitaires naissent. Une ethnie doit certainement vouloir prendre le pas sur les autres, difficile de dire d'où viendrait l'invasion, avec toutes ces communautés qu'on laisse entrer sans regard de…

\- Mais à qui peut-on faire confiance, alors, s'étonna la journaliste, si toute personne différente de nous nous veut potentiellement du mal ? »

Le faciès de Brock disparut des écrans, et ce ne fut certainement pas plus mal. Le visage de la présentatrice apparut de nouveau.

« Dans de telles circonstances, beaucoup se demandent si New-Louis peut se permettre d'accueillir le Roi T'Chaka, souverain de la nation africaine du Wakanda, en quête d'ouverture politique et où de nombreuses demande pour de futurs ressortissants… »

Steve se leva et éteignit la télé. Bucky gardait les yeux ronds, comme incapable de cligner des yeux. Steve scruta son ami du regard, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Bucky serra le poing et bondit du canapé, électrifié. Il se dirigea vers le tourne-disque, au fond de la pièce, et l'enclencha sans même chercher à se demander ce qui allait jouer. Un piano intense se fit entendre, mais étrangement, cela fut bien loin de l'apaiser. Steve ne put empêcher son inquiétude de s'accroître.

« Buck ? tenta-t-il.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils lui aient fait ça, siffla Bucky.

\- Fais quoi ? s'écria Steve. Mais enfin Bucky qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Ils ont emmené Tony à l'Hôpital Central Charles Xavier, lui dit son ami, si tu veux aller le voir. Faut que j'aille faire un tour. »

Steve le regarda passer, les yeux ronds. Bucky se saisit de sa veste qui trainait sur le dos du canapé et sortit comme une tornade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà.. Bon, pas de commentaire de fin, j'attends vos réactions ! Encore bonnes fêtes et à une prochaine!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euh... Je suis désolée ? Non, plus sérieusement, je sais que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé de mes nouvelles. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien (je crois), et je reprends peu à peu la publication. Mais depuis le mémoire, ah, écrire des fanfictions Marvel est devenu compliqué ! Bref, j'espère que vous arriverez à retourner dans le bain assez rapidement, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une bonne rentrée !

Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love  
Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath  
Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

« Je vais ouvrir ! Je regarde d'abord ! »

Sarah bondit du canapé. Elle traversa le salon, traina la petite caisse en bois qu'ils laissaient à côté de l'entrée devant la porte, se jucha dessus sur la pointe des pieds et regarda par l'œilleton. La langue entre les dents, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Sarah ? Qui c'est ? »

Carol l'observait par-dessus son épaule, le visage pétri d'inquiétude. Elle avait des cernes et sa voix chevrotait légèrement. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était là et elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Sarah ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait avec Sam depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais ça avait l'air important. La petite haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

Sourcils froncés, Carol se leva, s'approcha de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à travers le judas.

« Retourne t'asseoir, » intima-t-elle à Sarah qui retourna sur le canapé en sautillant.

Bucky eut l'air au moins aussi surpris que Carol lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Sam Wilson. Il était emmitouflé dans une épaisse veste bleue, la main dans la poche, les épaules remontées au plus proche des oreilles. Ils se dévisagèrent de haut en bas, sans comprendre, avant que Carol ne dise, l'étonnement passé :

« Comment t'as eu cette adresse ?

Natasha, révéla Bucky en toute impunité. Je peux entrer ? Je suis congelé. »

Carol plissa les yeux, manifestement suspicieuse, puis se décala. Bucky s'essuya les pieds avant de passer le seuil. Les bruits de la ville frappaient au carreau de la fenêtre, et le bourdonnement de la télé envahissait le salon.

Les yeux de Bucky se baladèrent dans la pièce à vivre, plus grande que ce qu'il aurait cru ; un sol de linoléum qui imitait le parquet, d'un côté, un canapé devant une grande télé en noir et blanc. Deux enfants regardaient leur programme tranquillement, de profil par rapport au nouvel arrivant. Non loin d'eux, collés au mur, un poste de radio et une bibliothèque, avec une table basse et un fauteuil. Au milieu de la pièce, une table ronde entourée de plusieurs chaises, et à l'autre bout, la cuisine ; plan de travail, frigidaire, cuisinière, et une autre table, plus petite, blanche, avec deux autres chaises.

Sam y était installé. Bucky déglutit en le voyant. Il avait les mains croisées sur la table, les épaules voutées, le regard vide, le coin des yeux légèrement rouge. Carol retourna investir la seule chaise libre en face de lui. Bucky resta planté là un moment. Il se sentait à la fois idiot et hors de son élément. L'expression de Sam était manifeste d'incrédulité mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de prononcer le moindre mot. Bucky se sentit la gorge sèche quand il balbutia :

« Sam, je… Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé pourquoi, soupira Sam. T'as rien fait. Prends une chaise. »

L'information mit un certain temps avant de remonter jusqu'à Bucky, qui sursauta. Il bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à « euh, oui, d'accord », prit une des grandes chaises de la table à manger et la posa entre Sam et Carol, près de la table blanche. L'odeur de l'alcool était bien présente dans ce coin de la pièce.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » lui demanda Sam par automatisme.

Il n'avait que du café et de la bière à lui proposer – quoique la réserve de bière ait fortement diminué. Bucky pencha pour une simple bière, qu'il alla pêcher dans le frigo lui-même.

« Je suppose que… Que tu es au courant ? demanda enfin Bucky.

\- Au courant que le chef Odin m'a encore poignardé dans le dos, siffla Sam, que Rumlow s'est accordé tout le mérite de notre boulot, et qu'il en a profité pour cracher sa m…

\- Petites oreilles, chuchota Carol.

\- Oui, soupira Sam. Je suis au courant. »

Bucky soupira lourdement. C'était une question idiote, mais il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire, en l'occurrence. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que Sam pouvait ressentir, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé pour se faire une place dans cette ville. D'ordinaire, c'était le moment où Bucky pointait le bout de son nez pour lâcher « je te l'avais dit ». Mais il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force. Ce qu'il craignait était arrivé et même si Sam s'en était certainement douté, il était évident qu'il accusait mal le coup.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, demanda Bucky à mi-voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, dit Sam. L'enquête est finie, les gosses sont retrouvés, on est mis à pied. Y a plus rien à faire. »

De la main, il écrasa sa cannette de bière et la jeta dans la corbeille entre la table et le plan de travail de la cuisine. Bucky secoua la tête, les yeux fermés, comme si des abeilles bourdonnaient dans sa boite crânienne.

« Sam, soupira Carol.

\- Quoi, Carol, la coupa Sam. J'ai pas envie de remettre ce sujet sur la table. J'ai plus envie de me lever tous les matins, d'aller dans ce rencard à salauds pour me faire marcher dessus, et faire semblant de garder le sourire pour ne pas inquiéter les enfants. Ce service à jamais voulu de nous. C'est pas notre place ici. On aurait dû le comprendre depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? rétorqua Bucky. Tout quitter ? Te dégoter un malheureux boulot de serveur qui ne tardera pas à ne pas être suffisant ? Repartir de New-Louis et retourner à une vie de misère ?

\- Au moins, ailleurs, on te fait clairement comprendre les choses, argua Sam. Ici, on te fait croire que tu peux faire quelque chose, et résultat ? Vous l'avez tous vu. »

Il se leva, prit une nouvelle canette de bière dans le frigo qu'il décapsula sans attendre. Carol souffla par le nez. Bucky pouvait voir qu'elle était partagée. Elle était désolée, et dépitée, elle aussi, mais elle conservait une certaine hargne. Ses muscles étaient tendus, là où Sam était voûté comme si Atlas lui était tombé sur le dos. Bucky se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise. Il ferma le frigo, et passa sa main dans le dos de Sam.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, avant de prendre le tramway ? » demanda-t-Bucky à voix basse.

Ce qu'il craignait avait fini par arriver.

Sam lui jeta un regard pitoyable. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris des années. Parce qu'il avait compris comment ça serait, dans des années. Il en serait toujours au même point, toujours dans cet appartement mal insonorisé – on entendait les frères Summers se disputer à tue-tête, et la machine de Claire Temple tourner –, toujours avec ce travail où ses collègues et supérieurs feraient tout pour l'emmener au trente-sixième dessous. Bucky lui fit lever le menton, délicatement, sans le forcer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses, Barnes, articula enfin Sam, la voix brisée. Ils ont gagnés.

\- Gagné ? répéta Bucky. Ce n'est pas une compétition.

\- L'enquête est terminée, intervint Carol, un coude sur la table, une main sur le genou. Quelque part, il n'a pas tort. Tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est passer à autre chose, faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu et…

\- Et espérer qu'un jour, le chef Odin devienne aimable et nous fasse entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, grinça Sam. Autant changer de boulot.

\- Je déteste être celui qui doit vous dire ça, amorça Bucky, mais l'enquête n'est pas finie. Ils ont retrouvé les gosses de riche, pas ceux qui les avaient enlevés.

\- On nous a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas de notre ressort, argumenta Sam.

\- Alors vous allez laisser ça comme ça ? dit Bucky.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, » éclata Sam.

Il avait levé la voix si brusquement que Bucky comme Carol sursautèrent. Gidéon et Sarah, arrachés à leur contemplation de l'écran télévisé noir et blanc, passèrent leurs petites têtes par-dessus le canapé et contemplèrent leur aîné sans comprendre. Carol leur fit signe que tout allait bien et leur dit de retourner à leur occupation. Sam se reprit en expirant longuement. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire Barnes. Et j'apprécie, sincèrement. Mais là, tu vois, (il posa sa main sur son cœur) je suis fatigué. Fatigué de devoir me dépatouiller, et essayer de me battre pour recevoir encore moins que ce que j'avais à la base. C'est pas rentable, Barnes. Ça va finir par me bouffer.

\- Mais tu… » repris Bucky.

Sam leva la main pour l'intimer au silence.

« Aujourd'hui. Juste aujourd'hui, laisse-moi boire et pleurer sur mon sort. »

Bucky plissa les lèvres. Il fit un mouvement maladroit dans la direction de Sam, mais celui-ci le contourna et retourna s'asseoir en face de Carol. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et lui tapota le dos de la main, encore. Bucky réfléchit, la main enfoncé dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Boire ? dit-il. Allez, pourquoi pas. Carol, si je ne m'abuse, Jessica t'as laissé de quoi la contacter.

\- C'est quoi ce plan, soupira Carol, les sourcils bas.

\- Je ne fais que proposer une sortie, demain. Il y a un coin très sympa où on peut se soûler et râler jusqu'à pas d'heure. Carol ramène les copines, et moi, je propose à Clint de nous offrir la tournée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va dépendre de si je trouve quelqu'un pour me garder Gidéon et Sarah. Tu es prévenu.

\- Entendu, » répondit Bucky avec un semblant de sourire.

*

Le léger grincement de la porte arracha Tony Stark à sa léthargie. Il ne dormait pas vraiment, de toute façon. Son esprit était embrumé par tout ce qu'on lui avait filé à l'hôpital, pour apaiser la douleur et l'aider – le forcer – à prendre du repos. Il l'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était ni du jour, et à peu de choses près, si on lui demandait son nom, il était sûr d'avoir quelques secondes de battement. Les yeux lourds, la vue encore un peu floue, Tony ouvrit les yeux, et tourna lentement la tête. Son corps avait l'air de s'être transformé en plomb. Son regard passa lentement sur la chambre d'hôpital, aussi vide, blanche et aseptisée que l'imposait sa condition, avant qu'il ne croise le regard de Steve Rogers, qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Celui-ci l'observait avec timidité. Tony sourit légèrement.

« Tiens, bonjour vous.

\- Tony, dit doucement Steve. Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Mais bien sûr. Enfin, je crois. Steve, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr. Et ne fais pas cette tête-là, je te taquine. Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi. »

Steve entra sur la pointe des pieds et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Tony décela chez lui une légère anxiété, ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil.

« Comment tu es entré ? On a interdit l'accès même à Pepper et Rhodey, et les vautours sont encore bloqués dehors. Tu es journaliste ? »

Les joues de Steve s'enflammèrent.

« Je ne fais que dessiner des comics dans un journal, avoua-t-il. C'est une infirmière qui m'a aidé. »

Tony rit doucement. Il fit un geste discret vers une des deux chaises qui trainaient dans la chambre. Steve en prit une, et l'approcha du lit avant de s'assoir dessus. Il soupira longuement en regardant Tony.

« Je suis désolé si ma venue est… impromptue ou, malvenue.

\- Oh, impromptue c'est sûr, ricana Tony. Malvenue, jamais. Ça me fait du bien de revoir une tête sympathique. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que la police qui est venue me voir. Une fois hier, et une fois ce matin. Ils ont un abonnement je crois. »

Steve regarda ailleurs. Ses mains maigres s'accrochaient au rebord de la chaise si fort qu'il en avait les jointures jaunes. Il doutait fortement du fait qu'aller voir quelqu'un avec qui il avait longuement discuté, vaguement flirté – et il devait l'avouer, un peu plus – pendant un soir, était une bonne idée, même si Tony lui avait certifié qu'ils se reverraient. Steve avait toujours tendance à un peu s'emballer. Il avait quelque peu déchanté en voyant que la section de l'hôpital qui gardait les « héritiers rescapés » était fermée au public, mais une infirmière lui avait fait signe, et lui avait demandé un léger service. Service qui impliquait de se rendre dans la chambre de Tony Stark.

« Je me suis inquiété, avoua-t-il.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, dit Tony, un peu faiblard mais n'ayant perdu en rien son flegme naturel, y a vraiment pas de quoi. »

Seul un faible rire échappa à Steve, qui remonta les manches de sa chemise trop grande.

« J'avoue que, quand t'as pas rappelé, j'ai cru que…

\- Que je t'avais posé un lapin ? Oh, tu as bien raison de le croire, je l'ai déjà fait. »

Steve pâlit légèrement, les lèvres soumises à un spasme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais secoua la tête, forçant le tout à retourner au fond de son estomac.

« Je… Ce n'est pas le moment, soupira-t-il. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- La nourriture n'est pas spécialement bonne, concéda Tony, et le lit, moyennement confortable, mais je suppose que fils du maire ou non, je n'ai pas le droit à quelques extras. J'ai été hors du monde pendant longtemps ?

\- Un petit moment, concéda Steve, qui déglutit. Plusieurs jours. Pardon si ma question est mal placée… Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? »

Tony leva un sourcil. Steve lui lâcha une grimace un peu désolée.

« Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. J'allais… Je rentrais chez moi, et puis… Et puis c'est arrivé, je suppose. J'ai déjà dit ce que je sais à la police.

\- Alors, dit Steve, incertain, c'est toi qui a laissé entendre que tu aurais été enlevé par un groupe radical ? »

Tony, qui se frottait le front du dos de la main, fit la moue et tourna la tête vers Steve, le visage tordu par une grimace incrédule.

« Pardon ?

\- Désolé, répéta Steve. C'est … C'est le bruit qui cours. Apparemment ceux qui vous ont enlevé étaient un groupe motivé par la race, qui entretiendrait une haine contre les blancs, ou un groupe religieux anti-catholique, enfin… »

Cette fois, Tony pouffa, ce qui étonna encore Steve. Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est le baratin qu'a essayé de me servir la police, dit Tony en recouvrant son sérieux. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas trop voulu leur en parler. Je les trouve bizarre. »

Steve plissa les lèvres. Tony ne connaissait pas beaucoup Steve, ou alors pas très bien, mais il savait que cette expression voulait dire, « ah, toi aussi ». Il afficha à son tour un air circonspect.

« C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir ?

\- Un peu, avoua Steve. Mais je voulais aussi m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

Les lèvres de Tony allèrent creuser la commissure de ses lèvres un bref instant, avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

« Approche, » souffla-t-il.

Steve rapprocha la chaise du lit. Tony se redressa sur les coudes, puis sur son séant, en lâchant quelques grognements.

« J'ai pas voulu en parler aux flics, concéda Tony. Ou plutôt, j'ai essayé. Mais quand je l'ai fait, y en a un qui a été particulièrement insistant, qui disait que j'avais oublié, que je ne m'y retrouvais pas et que j'étais probablement en train de divaguer. Un drôle de nom, Rummy, Rumly…

\- Rumlow ?

\- Oui, dit Tony en claquant des doigts, même s'il doutait que cette intervention change sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

\- La vérité : le fait que nous ayons été kidnappés n'a rien à voir avec le fait que nous soyons blancs, ou même riches. Nos ravisseurs ne voulaient pas de rançon – ou en tout cas, pas une rançon monétaire. Ils voulaient des informations. Les Dix Anneaux – parce que c'était eux – trempent dans le trafic d'armes, et ils sont opposés à beaucoup de grosses têtes de la ville à cause de… projets, un peu étranges.

\- Je ne comprends pas, admit Steve.

\- Steve, nos parents ne sont pas seulement les gens les plus riches de la ville. Ce sont aussi des scientifiques très réputés, qui nous ont donné une éducation.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, dit Steve qui eut l'impression de se répéter, en plus d'être un peu idiot.

\- Les Dix Anneaux ne voulaient pas notre argent, ils voulaient nos cerveaux, insista Tony, ou, à forciori, ceux de nos parents. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient en faire, mais ils voulaient engranger de la connaissance technologique. Qu'on leur transmette des secrets de famille. Et je ne peux pas te garantir que personne n'a cédé. »

*

Steve sortit de l'hôpital environ trente minutes plus tard. Bucky l'attendait dehors, dans la rue bruyante, un peu éloignée du fatras sonore entre les voitures, les passants et crieurs vendeurs de journaux. Les journalistes n'avaient de cesse d'aller et de venir, et Steve dut se frayer un chemin à l'extérieur, puis sur le trottoir. Il rejoignit son ami adossé à un mur. Bucky lui adressa un petit signe mais Steve lui répondit par un regard culpabilisant.

« Natasha m'a dit qu'elle t'avais fait entrer dans l'hôpital, annonça-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui lui a dit que je serais là, rétorqua Steve.

\- Mais c'est elle qui m'a prévenue que tu ne pourrais pas rentrer, objecta Bucky. Comment elle a fait ?

\- L'infirmière, soupira Steve. Claire Temple. Elle disait que Natasha l'envoyait, et qu'en échange d'une entrée, je devrais interroger Tony.

\- Fais pas comme si t'avais pas envie de le revoir, rétorqua Bucky avec nonchalance.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'était bizarre ! Je le connais à peine, j'ai été le seul à pouvoir rentrer, et j'ai dû lui extorquer des informations sur son enlèvement ! Merci beaucoup, oui, maintenant il va croire que je me suis servi de lui.

\- Steve, commença Bucky.

\- Non, c'est bon, qu'importe, le coupa Steve qui passait devant lui. Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Bucky lui emboîta le pas :

« D'abord la maison, puis direction La Flèche. Tout le monde a besoin de se noyer un peu dans l'alcool. »

*

Bercée par la contrebasse et le piano, la Flèche était bondée quand Sam et Carol y arrivèrent en début de soirée. Les tables étaient prises, on se départageait les chaises, certains dansaient sur la piste libre devant l'orchestre, les derniers s'entassaient au bar, derrière lequel Clint, America et Kate couraient dans tous les sens. Ils secouaient les shakers, distribuaient les glaçons, servaient les verres et les faisaient glisser sur le comptoir, tout en échangeant des potins, des ragots, en écoutant les désespérés et en riant avec les dragueurs.

Carol portait une belle robe bleue, et avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière. Elle avait laissé ses affaires plus praticables dans la voiture ; l'objectif principal de cette soirée était de se détendre. Chose qu'elle se fit un plaisir de rappeler à Sam, qu'elle avait à son bras.

« Essaye de t'amuser quand même un peu ce soir, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit Sam.

\- C'est notre avant-dernier jour de mise à pied, insista Carol. Tu regretteras ce moment quand tu reverras la moustache du Chef Odin. »

Elle le traîna jusqu'au bar, où ils purent se faire une petite place, mais ne purent se dégoter de tabouret. America Chavez les aperçut et leur adressa un de ces sourires bravaches dont elle avait la spécialité.

« Salut vous deux, s'exclama-t-elle. Alors, comment ça va ?

\- La forme, éluda Carol. Deux whisky s'il te plait. Avec glaçon pour moi.

\- Double sans glaçon pour moi, » dit Sam, les coudes sur le bar, les mains sur les joues.

America le gratifia d'une grimace à la fois compréhensive et dégoûtée.

« Donc, ça va mal, » conclut-elle.

Elle alla chercher de quoi les servir sans se poser les questions America était une amie fidèle, mais allergique aux pleurnicheries. Même si, telle qu'elle connaissait ces deux oiseaux, ils devaient avoir une bonne raison pour être aussi dépitées. Mais le but d'un bar était de faire oublier – à défaut de faire disparaître – les problèmes, pas de creuser dedans. Pas avec elle en tout cas.

Au moment où les deux verres glissaient en chuchotant vers leurs deux futurs propriétaires, Bucky et Steve entrèrent. Le seul effort qu'ils avaient fait avait été de mettre une chemise à sa taille pour Steve, et de s'attacher les cheveux pour Bucky. Carol leur fit signe, et ils les rejoignirent. Steve demanda un jack et Bucky un fond de vodka. Sur la scène, le petit orchestre continuait de répandre sa musique de fond, avec une mention spéciale pour le saxophoniste qui faisait tout pour adoucir les mœurs.

« Jessica et Misty ne sont pas encore là, s'étonna Bucky.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, ricana Carol.

\- T'es déjà soûle toi, répondit Bucky sur le même ton. Eh, Clint. »

Il leva la main. Clint le rejoignit, verre et chiffon en main. Il leur offrit à tous un sourire chaleureux. Steve nota le pansement sur son nez. Dans quoi avait-il eu le temps de se fourrer, là était toute la question, et connaissant Clint, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la réponse. La dernière fois qu'il avait posé la question, Clint était tombé de sa fenêtre et avait atterrit dans une poubelle. Sans compter l'anecdote sur le sauvetage de son chien.

« Salut tout le monde, se réjouit Clint. Alors, vous êtes au courant pour l'incid… »

Derrière son verre, Carol lui fit signe de couper court – ou alors, elle menaçait de le décapiter, difficile de savoir – et Bucky secoua négativement la tête. Clint fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre, avant de croiser le regard de chiot battu de Sam. Steve faisait déjà une tête de six pieds de longs avant même qu'il aborde le sujet. Clint ne put qu'avoir un rire nerveux.

« Bien sûr que vous êtes au courant, suis-je bête, dit-il entre ses dents.

\- Un jour, lâcha enfin Sam en levant son index. Il leur aura fallu un jour pour se laisser gagner par la psychose. »

Personne ne répliqua, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était dans le vrai.

Depuis le matin, on dénombrait au moins trois « incidents » curieux dans trois coins différents de New-Louis.

Dans un supermarché de quartier, plusieurs personnes s'étaient frittées au point que le tout avait failli virer à la bagarre générale. Une dame, manifestement ivre, s'était mise à insulter des clients spécifiques, les accusant d'envahir le pays et de réduire l'économie. La sécurité avait fini par la mettre à la porte mais son venin avait eu le temps de contaminer les sangs les moins résistants. Certains s'étaient mis à dire qu'elle avait raison et que le pays se porterait mieux sans « certaines branches » de la population, et naturellement, les autres s'étaient défendus. Le désaccord général s'était soldé par une fermeture anticipée du supermarché.

Dans un quartier plus huppé, non loin du centre-ville, un petit groupe de braves ménagères et leurs époux avait manifesté devant la maison d'une famille afro-américaine en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de « criminels » et de « délinquant » chez eux.

Plus proche de la périphérie de ville, un groupe cagoulé avait jeté des bouteilles d'alcool sur la devanture d'une boucherie musulmane.

Et tout avait été consigné dans le journal du soir. En y repensant, Sam finit son verre d'une traite et noya son visage dans ses mains. Clint afficha une grimace bien similaire à celle d'America quelques instants plus tôt. La grimace de l'ami qui ne sait absolument pas quoi dire et ne peut faire qu'acte de présence pour tenter de consoler l'autre parti.

« Allez, dit-il. Ça va certainement finir par décanter. Essayez de vous détendre.

\- Tout le monde me dit ça, dit Sam avec un sourire en coin et un rire amer. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis pas détendu ?

\- Simple intuition de barman, rétorqua Clint.

\- Clint, Clint ! s'écria une voix masculine. Il faut que je monte, Wanda n'est pas prête, et je ne retrouve pas mes partitions. »

Steve, Carol, Sam et Bucky se penchèrent. Pietro, le pianiste aux cheveux argentés, passait derrière le bar, et tout en débitant à toute vitesse, il fouillait le bar et jetait des coups d'œil suspects aux bouteilles, comme s'il espérait voir les fameuses partitions émerger d'une bouteille de rhum.

« Depuis quand tu utilises des partitions, s'étrangla Clint.

\- J'utilise toujours des partitions, rétorqua Pietro.

\- Et tu demandes à Clint où est-ce qu'elles sont, se moqua Kate qui revenait dans leur giron, plusieurs verres vides en main. Tu les as pas déjà placées derrière le piano ? »

Tous purent voir la réalisation sur le visage de Pietro au moment où ça lui revenait. Il leva les sourcils et inspira, soudainement idiot, et baragouina quelque chose comme « ah oui, c'est vrai ».

« Eh bien j'y vais alors. A tout à l'heure. »

Pietro posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Clint, et fit un bref mouvement pour l'attirer à lui. Ils échangèrent un fugace baiser, avant que Pietro ne parte aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Clint, planté sur place, les yeux ronds, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et jeta un coup d'œil à la fois embarrassé et terrorisé au quatuor derrière le bar.

« Je peux tout expliquer, tenta-t-il.

\- Ne dis rien, l'interrompit Bucky, tu vas gâcher la magie.

\- Non sérieusement, insista Clint, laissez-moi une sex… Une sec…

\- Voilà, magie gâchée, » soupira Bucky en abattant sa main sur le bar.

Carol partit dans un éclat de rire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Steve pouffa sans dignité.

« On va se contenter de dire, félicitations, tu as enfin sauté le pas, ajouta-t-il.

\- Et comment, surenchérit Kate qui sembla apparaître derrière Clint. Et combien on vous parie que les partitions n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour passer te voir ? »

Clint lui dit de se taire et aux ricanements de Kate firent écho les rires des trois autres. Il la chassa avec son chiffon, comme une mouche un peu trop zélée. Sur scène, il y eut un silence, et le piano lança le rythme après une petite introduction légère. Pietro fit un léger signe et la contrebasse prit le relais.

« Steve, dit enfin Bucky, tu me dois une tournée.

\- Celle d'après, répliqua sèchement Steve, le nez dans son verre, oublie pas que tu m'en dois une aussi.

\- Vous avez parié là-dessus, soupira Clint en se massant une tempe.

\- N'importe quelle personne avec un minimum de sens des affaires parierait là-dessus, susurra Bucky.

\- Quel dommage, dit Sam, d'humeur taquine également. Moi qui pensais que j'aurais encore droit à une boisson gratuite. »

Cette fois, ce fut le rire d'America, qui faisait couler de l'eau chaude dans le lavabo à côté d'eux, qui retentit. Clint grogna. Il détestait ses employées parfois. Il tenta de se concentrer sur Sam, mais ne put que bafouiller.

« Alors, vous, vous avez remarqué que…

\- Intuition de flic, » répondit Sam en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Clint déglutit difficilement. Sam et Carol se tapèrent dans la main.

« Allez, dit Clint en posant deux verres à cocktail sur le comptoir, je vous en offre une. Vous aussi Carol.

\- Et nous on crève, dit Bucky.

\- Vous avez parié, » répliqua Clint.

Ce sur quoi il disparut au niveau des boissons, en même temps que d'autres clients le hélaient. Kate continuait de papillonner en même temps qu'America faisait la plonge.

« Croqueur de diamants, souffla Carol à Sam.

\- Buveur de cocktail, » préféra-t-il répondre.

Elle ne put que ricaner et lui donner un léger coup de coude. Ils firent trinquer leurs verres vides. Manifestement l'alcool commençait à faire effet.

« You shout it out, entendit-on au niveau de la scène.  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much…

\- Hey, fit Carol après un sifflement impressionné. Je savais pas que Pietro chantait aussi.

\- Il évite, répondit Clint qui revenait avec son shaker, mais puisque Wanda prend du retard, il a pas le choix.

\- You shot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium…»

La plupart des clients, attablés ou debout, s'étaient tournés en direction de la petite scène, pris par la mélodie, dodelinaient de la tête ou tapaient du pied en rythme sur le sol. Pietro n'avait pas la prestance presque mystique de Wanda, il était vrai, mais il dégageait une légèreté, quelque chose qui évoquait un souffle d'air frais. Derrière le piano, il dirigeait la contrebasse et la batterie avec désinvolture, comme si c'était instinctif.

« Je crois qu'une table se libère, dit Carol à l'intention de Sam, je vais la squatter. »

Sam lui répondit par un léger signe de tête et Carol s'en alla avec son verre de cocktail tout neuf. Sam continua de se laisser porter par la musique, claquant des doigts de temps à autre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bucky murmurer quelque chose à Steve et s'en aller vers les toilettes hommes. A la dérobée, Sam observa la silhouette malingre de Steve, qui faisait rouler son jack au fond de son verre. Il lui tapota l'épaule. Steve sursauta, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence.

« Comment va Tony ? D'après Jessica, vous avez quand même pu entrer. »

Tony Stark, comme tous les otages, était encore à l'hôpital, et interdit de visite de surcroît. L'hôpital accusait soit des blessures trop graves, soit un traumatisme trop important pour laisser entrer qui que ce soit en contact avec eux. Tout ce que pouvaient faire les journalistes, c'était d'attendre devant l'hôpital que quelque chose se passe.

Steve eut un sourire, légèrement désappointé.

« Il va bien. Ça … ça m'a fait du bien de le revoir. »

Il resta pensif quelques instants, avant d'avoir un rire tout aussi désenchanté.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je sais de quoi j'ai l'air d'un idiot qui s'accroche trop vite.

Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, dit Sam d'un ton léger, en se tournant vers le bar. Plus sérieusement, je ne vais pas te juger. »

Steve secoua la tête et finit son verre, qu'il reposa sur le comptoir. Il leva la main en direction de Kate, qui opina.

« Avec les femmes, c'était pareil, confessa Steve. Il suffit que l'une d'elle me sourit et me plaise pour que je lui offre la lune. Tony n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Il… Il m'a tout de suite plu, avec ses sarcasmes et sa fausse arrogance.

\- Sa fausse arrogance ?, » répéta Sam.

Steve croisa les bras sur le comptoir et posa sa tête dessus.

« Tony a l'air très suffisant, expliqua-t-il. Mais je pense que c'est une simple façade. Il renferme beaucoup. Il n'en a peut-être pas conscience mais, ça se voit. Ou alors, il était trop soûl pour bien faire semblant, » ajouta-t-il avec un semblant de rire.

Kate lui apporta un nouveau verre de jack. Sam se demanda où allait tout cet alcool dans ce corps si maigre, mais Steve avait l'air de tenir la route. Du peu qu'il savait sur lui, Sam se dit qu'il devrait tout de même veiller à ce que la crevette n'engage aucun combat. Il n'avait pas envie d'être exclu de La Flèche pour mauvaise conduite.

« On a parlé un moment, ce fameux soir, avant qu'il disparaisse, soupira Steve. Et il m'a embrassé. Je crois que moi aussi, j'étais trop soûl. Mais j'ai cru m'envoler. »

Il en avait les yeux brillants. Puis il secoua la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Steve, » fit Sam.

Une exclamation ravie traversa la salle quand Wanda Maximoff parut sur scène, dans une grande robe de mousseline rouge, couverte de bijoux aussi noirs que ses gants, fardée, et coiffée d'un voile écarlate. Elle fit un vague signe vers l'arrière, et Pietro lança l'orchestre.

« Je vous l'avais dit, c'est idiot, se referma Steve. Avoir la tête qui tourne pour une seule personne, qu'on connaît à peine. »

Sam allait répliquer quand un mouvement dans le coin de l'œil le fit taire. Bucky revenait des sanitaires. Il se grattait l'arrière de la tête, l'air soit fatigué, soit ennuyé. Un sourire spasmodique passa sur les lèvres de Sam.

« Pas de soucis, soupira-t-il à l'intention de Steve. Crois-moi, je comprends. »

Sur scène, Wanda fit courir sa main le long du manche du micro :

« You know how to read my mind  
I'm lost and it's you I found…»

Bucky reprit sa place près du bar, et tendit la main vers Steve, qui lui céda le fond de son jack après un hoquet.

« De quoi vous parliez, demanda-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

\- De ton odeur infecte, répliqua Sam, les coudes sur le bar.

\- Je suis sûr que tu apprécies, rétorqua Bucky.

\- Seigneur, » soupira Sam en détournant le regard.

Steve roula des yeux, et donna un léger coup de coude à Sam :

« Au fait, l'infirmière qui m'a fait rentrer. C'était bien votre voisine ?

\- Claire Temple, oui, approuva Sam en hochant positivement la tête. Je l'ai vu chez Natasha. La question que je me poses c'est pourquoi elles vous ont fait rentrer. »

« Boo you take me i your arms  
You know me hey you know me,  
You got telepathy »

« Intéressante cette femme, d'ailleurs, se dit Sam en songeant à Natasha. T'as de drôles de fréquentations, Barnes. »

Bucky abandonna son verre sur le comptoir.

« Elles se font appeler les Veuves Noires, répondit Bucky après avoir abandonné son verre sur le comptoir. Un ancien réseau d'espionnage russe. Depuis Dottie, elles s'en sont émancipées, et ont investi New-Louis. Pourquoi cette ville, j'en sais rien par contre. Collaborer avec elle fait de toi un flic pourri, Pigeon.

\- Dit-il, » se contenta de répondre Sam.

« I know you and you know me,  
We got telepathy »

Steve vit Carol qui leur faisait signe avec un bras. Une dame aux cheveux aux étranges reflets verts l'invitait à danser et manifestement, elle n'avait pas envie de refuser. Steve se dévoua pour aller prendre sa place à table. Sam alla le rejoindre, mais Bucky posa sa main sur son bras, et préféra dire qu'ils arrivaient. Steve se contenta de lever un sourcil mais il comprit aisément, et s'en alla. Quand il arriva à table, Carol abandonna le fond de son cocktail et se leva pour offrir son bras à la ravissante inconnue. Bucky demanda quatre verres à America, qu'il ramènerait à table.

« Tu te sens mieux, fit-il à l'intention de Sam.

\- Un peu, admit Sam. Merci d'avoir proposé ça, Buck.

\- Pardon, dit Bucky après un rire à la fois léger et embarrassé. Tu peux répéter ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir attendu.

\- Ça te tuerait de rester sérieux deux minutes, grogna Sam.

\- Ça va, pouffa Bucky, avant, effectivement, de recouvrer son sérieux. Je pense pas qu'une soirée va régler tous ces problèmes mais… ça fait plaisir de te revoir sourire. »

La commissure des lèvres de Sam se creusa légèrement, mais il ne semblait pas avoir assez de force pour transformer l'essai et répondre par un vrai sourire.

« And I know when to take a hint  
And I know when you're feelin bad  
Make you feel you can feel like a man, feel like a man »

« Et si ça marchait pas, Buck ? Si j'échouais pour de bon et que je n'arrivais plus jamais à sourire ? Tu laisserais tomber ?

\- J'essaierais encore, dit Bucky. Et si ça ne marche pas, eh bien… je serais là quand même. »

« Boo you keep me safe from harm  
Oh, you take me in your arms,  
Cause you know me yeah you know me  
You've got telepathy »

Savoir que ça allait arriver noua un nœud étrange dans le ventre de Sam. Il savait que Bucky allait l'embrasser – et plus important encore, il en avait envie. Il eut le temps de voir son visage s'approcher avant de fermer les yeux, et d'attendre, pendant cette fatale seconde. Le baiser vint à la fois trop tôt et trop tard, et il eut un goût d'irréel, avant de prendre corps. Et il crut s'envoler. Quand Bucky s'éloigna de lui, il souriait, et vraiment. Ils se contemplèrent avec cet habituel air idiot qui fait suite à un baiser, avant de détourner le regard.

Bucky pâlit :

« Voilà Natasha, » dit-il.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir. Même si, au fond, c'était logique. Il était évident qu'elle leur demanderait des comptes, surtout depuis que Claire avait aidé Steve à entrer dans l'hôpital pour voir Tony.

La grande porte de la Flèche s'était ouverte sur Misty et Jessica, talonnées par Natasha, couverte de fourrure blanche jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle entra, resplendissante, comme on entrait dans un palais ou une réception où l'on était l'invité d'honneur, avec prestance, le menton haut. Les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, elle parcourut rapidement le bar du regard, et son regard s'attarda sur la scène.

Les lumières colorées cascadaient sur la peau d'ambre de la chanteuse. Sa voix s'échappait de sa gorge comme le carillon d'une cathédrale. Bras écartés, elle prenait tant de place sur scène, avec ces bijoux qui renvoyaient des étoiles, qu'elle en éclipsait tous les musiciens. Et quand elle poussa la note, ce fut comme si elle envahissait la salle, l'emplissait de sa présence noire et écarlate.

Natasha en retira ses lunettes de soleil.

« I know you and you know me…  
We got telepathy…

\- Natasha, commença Jessica, ils s…

\- Silence, » la coupa Natasha.

Jessica dut attendre la fin de la chanson pour la guider à la table ou les attendaient Steve, Carol, Sam et Bucky. Quand Natasha s'installa, Jessica complimentait la toilette de Carol et accompagnait le tout d'un baise-main d'une galanterie qui augmenta la rougeur des joues de Carol.

« Natasha, dit Sam avec respect et surprise. On... ne s'attendait pas à vous voir ici.

\- Je sais. Je pourrais être outrée de ne pas avoir été invitée alors que Jessica et Misty l'ont été, mais au moins, nous pourrons parler affaire. Je dirais même, nous devons parler affaire. »

Misty s'installa en ricanant. Elle avait un cure dent entre les incisives. Jessica se dirigea vers le bar, et revint. Natasha attendit que ses deux camarades soient assises avant de prendre place à son tour.

« Bien. Entrons directement dans le vif du sujet. C'est nous qui avons appelé pour la Rue Walters. »

Peu importe à quel point tous étaient euphoriques ou ivres avant qu'elle n'arrive, cette simple phrase réussit à leur rendre leur sobriété et leur lucidité. Natasha lâcha un grognement dégoûté.

« Et c'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir. Je vous aie contacté pour que vous les sauviez et que vous révélerez l'affaire au grand jour mais ; je me retrouve avec une tête de gland à l'écran qui me débite des insanités. Raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Claire de vous faire rentrer dans l'hôpital. Il me fallait quelqu'un en qui Tony aurait plus confiance qu'une simple infirmière, mais aucune de mes filles n'avait de bonnes raisons d'être là. Et puis, comme ça, vous m'êtes redevables. (Elle croisa les mains) J'espère que vous profitez de votre soirée. »

Kate vint les servir. Elle distribua trois vodkas aux nouvelles arrivantes, mais Steve, Sam, Carol et Bucky hochèrent négativement la tête ; ils avaient bien assez bus. Natasha soupira.

« Je vais vous expliquer. Un peu mieux. Nous surveillons les activités des Dix Anneaux depuis un moment. Nous pouvons dire que ce sont nos ennemis, ou nos concurrents, si vous êtes droits comme la Justice. Leurs activités se répandent en ville, et ils sont dangereux. J'avais déjà des soupçons quant à leur implication dans cette disparition de gosses de riches. Cela fait un moment que j'essaye de leur mettre la main dessus, mais vous vous doutez bien qu'à cause de mon statut, je ne peux pas me tourner vers la police. Raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé vous... »

Son doigt, ganté de cuir noir, passa lentement sur la table, en décrivant une courbe. Un murmure s'échappa du bois en même temps que sur scène, l'orchestre changeait de registre.

« Angel smiles, is what you've said  
You promised me heaven then put me through hell  
Chains of love, got hard on me  
When passions are prisons you can't break free...»

« Mais j'ai de nouvelles informations, ajouta Natasha, ses yeux de chats cachés derrière ses longs cils, alors que son doigt continuait ses tracés invisibles sur la table. Apparemment, certains membres des Dix Anneaux font partie de la police. »

Elle abattit sa paume sur la table de bois, dans un claquement sec. Sam et Carol étaient redevenus autrement sérieux, alors que Bucky et Steve avaient la tête de ceux qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Ça explique pourquoi l'enquête traine des pieds, » concéda Carol.

Sam se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté pour approuver. Misty finit son verre, détachée de la conversation, et Jessica opina.

« Ce n'était pas à ça que je m'attendais quand je vous ai invité ici, » dit Carol à l'intention de Jessica.

Sa robe témoignait pour elle.

« Natasha voulait vous voir, argumenta Jessica, qui gardait un masque de froideur. Il fallait que l'on vous explique, pour les Dix Anneaux. On ne pourra pas les coincer sans vous.

\- On nous a retiré de l'enquête, contra Sam, avant de nous donner des congés forcés. Ce n'est plus de notre ressort maintenant. Et même si des membres des Dix Anneaux sont planqués dans la police, comment savoir à qui se fier dans ce cas.

\- A personne pour l'instant, dit Misty. On va partir du principe que tout le monde dans la police fait partie des Dix Anneaux jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit tirée au clair ; vous ne pouvez pas vous en remettre à eux. »

Natasha les écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Ses doigts gantés pianotaient sur la table, à côté de son verre de vodka qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché. Elle faisait la moue, le regard dirigé vers la scène comme si elle voulait la foudroyer.

« Qui est cette fille, dit Natasha.

\- Wanda Maximoff, répondit calmement Bucky comme s'il s'agissait d'une information banale. Elle chante souvent ici.

\- Hein hein, répliqua simplement Natasha avec un sourire en coin. Jessica, appelle moi Maria s'il-te-plaît. »

Jessica hocha la tête avant de quitter la table. Natasha s'intéressa à nouveau à ses interlocuteurs, mais son expression était tout sauf amène.

« Je pense que cet enlèvement va au-delà d'un acte de délinquants qui veulent de l'argent… dit-elle enfin. Ou retourner les gens les uns contre les autres, pour ce que ça vaut. Les Dix Anneaux veulent plus que ça. Steve ? Claire ne t'as pas fait entrer pour rien.

\- Tony a parlé de cerveaux, lâcha Steve de but en blanc. Il disait qu'ils voulaient des cerveaux. »

Il en avait un peu parlé à Carol, Sam et Bucky en amont, même si aucun d'eux ne savait maintenant quoi faire de ces informations – à part bien entendu, que l'enlèvement en masse n'avait rien à avoir avec une affaire de conflits entre les populations, ou d'argent. Natasha hocha la tête, pensive.

« New-Louis est une ville bâtie et basée sur la science, dit-elle calmement. Tous ses pères fondateurs et les plus grandes fortunes de la ville sont initialement des scientifiques qui étaient déjà au-dessus du lot dans le pays. Les Dix Anneaux ont pu enlever ces enfants comme moyens de pressions, ou pour leur annexer des informations. Ces enfants doivent avoir de l'éducation. Même si cette seconde option est peu probable.

\- Pourquoi, fit Bucky d'une voix grave qui lui donna un air un peu bête sur le coup.

\- C'est peut-être une déformation professionnelle milli moi, mais je ne compterais pas sur les enfants des cerveaux que je veux ravir pour faire ce que je veux. Ce sont des données aléatoires. Tony Stark par exemple, pourrait faire ce qu'on lui demande. Mais les autres ? Non, ils devaient servir de moyens de pression. »

Il ne se sentit pas de contredire. Bucky leva les épaules et soupira longuement. Sam était plongé dans une intense réflexion, les mains croisées devant le nez. Carol, les bras croisés, laissa sa bouche se tordre dans tous les sens. Le puzzle se remettait en place. Si les membres des Dix Anneaux faisaient partie de la police, ils avaient probablement été évincés volontairement de l'enquête, et ce dès le départ.

Pourquoi les héritiers avaient été enlevés et quelles informations avaient filtrées, c'était déjà une autre question. Quant aux conflits générés, ça n'avait l'air d'être qu'un dommage collatéral. Les gens n'avaient besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce pour que leurs pensées profondes soient libérées des couches de fausses politesses que permettaient les grandes villes.

« Ils risquent de frapper un grand coup dans les jours qui viennent, » se contenta de conclure Steve.

Misty et Natasha répondirent par la même onomatopée. Wanda avait à nouveau changé de chanson. Quelque chose au rythme plus doux, plus lent. Plus sensuel, plus langoureux.

« Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene...  
I'm beggin' of you please, don't take my man... »

Jessica revint à table quand Carol dit, une main levée :

« Les jours qui viennent, le grand coup qui se prépare, c'est la visite du roi du Wakanda à New-Louis.

\- Encore une fois, ça rentre dans cette optique de surexposition scientifique, répondit Natasha. On parle du roi qui a la technologie la plus avancée au monde.

\- Génial, soupira Steve, donc il arrive demain, et entre temps, il faudra qu'on ait au moins découvert ce que voulait les Dix Anneaux.

\- Et toi qui craignait qu'on s'ennuie pendant notre pause imposée, ajouta Carol à l'intention de Steve. »

Wanda lâchait les dernières notes de la chanson. La lumière s'abaissa, et un torrent d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, accentué de quelques sifflements. Wanda, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, salua et s'inclina humblement. Une femme guindée, en tailleur, juchée sur des escarpins noirs, traversa la salle en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Elle avait un immense bouquet de roses en main, qui la noyait.

Bucky, qui tapait de la main sur la cuisse, la suivit du regard. Il reconnut Maria Hill, une des filles de Natasha. Elle s'en alla comme un soldat jusqu'à la scène, et tendit le bouquet à Wanda, dont la peau arbora la même carnation que les fleurs qu'on lui offrait. Natasha, qui applaudissait doucement, avec nonchalance se leva. Elle ne s'était pas débarrassé de son manteau, avait juste dégagé ses bras et gardé la fourrure sur ses épaules. Bucky eut envie de lui demander si elle avait tué un ours à mains nues pour se procurer cette pièce.

« Bien, maintenant que tout cela a été mis au clair, je vous invite à me suivre.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demandèrent Sam et Carol d'une même voix.

\- Vous allez coincer les Dix Anneaux à l'aide des Veuves Noires. Ne me forcez pas à vous presser. »

Alors qu'eux deux, suivis de Bucky et Steve, s'agitaient sur leurs sièges et se levaient pour quitter les lieux, Natasha leva les yeux vers la scène. Wanda admirait le bouquet avec circonspection, et parcourait la salle du regard, étonnée. Ses yeux fardés rencontrèrent ceux de Natasha, qui lui adressa un sourire, avant d'opiner. Ce sur quoi elle tourna les talons, et disparut dans une vague de fourrure blanche, suivie par Misty, et Jessica qui distribua le pourboire à Kate et America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, assez pour que vous laissiez des reviews en tout cas ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que le dernier chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver que celui-ci, ne vous inquiétiez pas, on m'a à l'œil. Oh et avant que j'oublie, pour celles qui veulent écouter les chansons de Pietro et Wanda, la playlist de la fic est toujours disponible sur Spotify !  
> Gros bisous à toutes et bon aprèm' !

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai plein de choses à faire moi, alors je vous laisse là-dessus et je vous dis à la prochaine, j'espère que ça vous as plu et comme toujours je vous invite à laisser un petit commentaire !


End file.
